


Always Yours

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accents are dangerous, Accents can cause loss of many things including pants, Anal, Biting, Biting is sooooooo much fun, Blow Jobs, Bottom Benny Lafitte, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Mick Davies, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottom everyone, Chuck Novak works alot and is clueless, Fluff and Smut, Get the picture lol, Hickeys for days, John Winchester works alot and is clueless, M/M, Masturbation, Mhmm Benny, Mhmm Mick, NSFW Smut, Pool Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking, Switch is life, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Mick Davies, Top Sam Winchester, Whoever wants it up the ass is fine by me, car fun, delicious smut, mutual masterbation, so much biting, top everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Cass has had a crush on Dean Winchester since the age of eight. That was when John, Sam, and twelve-year-old Dean had moved into the house next door. Over the years he always hoped Dean would see him as more than just a kid, but no. Now Dean was heading off to college, and Cass knew his happy ever after would never happen. At least fate was kind and brought Mick Davies into his life. The Brit quickly became Cass’ best friend and more. Four years later, it was Cass’ turn to be heading off to college and sharing a dorm room with his boyfriend, Mick. Everything was on track for him to have a perfectly wonderful future. The fact that Dean was coming home for summer break this year wouldn’t alter anything. Right?!





	1. The Road So Far

* * *

**“When it’s time for souls to meet, **  
  
**there’s nothing on earth**  
  
** that can prevent them from meeting,**  
  
** no matter where each may be located.**  
  
** When two hearts are meant for each other,**  
  
** no distance is too far, no time is too long,**  
  
** and no other love can break them apart.”**  
  
  
_― Jaime Lichauco_

* * *

( When you see - - - - - It signifies a POV shift )

As Dean packed his suitcase and a few boxes of things he'd need at his dorm room, he was overwhelmed with so many memories. Six years ago, his dad had gotten a new job in Lawrence, Kansas, and it had required another move. Not that he and his brother, Sam, were shocked by changing schools…again! They had done it so many times during the course of their young lives.

John Winchester had never stayed in one place for long ever since the death of Dean’s mom in a fire. They had seen more of the United States than most people would in a lifetime. It got to the point that Dean just stopped trying to make friends since he knew he’d have to say goodbye a month or two later.

All that changed, though, with the move to Lawrence. His dad really seemed to take to the new job and the town’s bar. So for once in his twelve years, it seemed safe for Dean to start feeling like he truly had a home.

And it just so happened that they had moved next door to another widower with children. Pastor Chuck Novak and his two sons had welcomed them to the neighborhood with a pie which instantly put them on Dean’s okay list. Yeah, it sucked having a minister for a neighbor, but at least the guy’s kids were awesome. Gabriel Novak was the same age as Sam, and Cass was two years younger.

Neither of their parental units was the greatest, though. John Winchester was working like a fiend trying to make ends meet and pay all the bills, so they barely saw him. And when they did, it was usually with a drink in hand…or two…or ten. Yeah, so in many ways, Dean was the parent.

As for Pastor Chuck, well, he cared more about preaching the perfect sermon than Gabe and Cass. The guy practically lived at the church, which meant Gabe was in charge of making sure Cass was fed, and their homework was done.

So it was just natural that the four boys grew closer. They all knew what it was like to be older than their age. They would even split the chores. One week Sam and Dean would do all the wash and the next Gabe and Cass. They also worked out a meal system, so they didn't have to cook every day. By the time Dean was graduating High School, they had the schedule down pat and the cleanest houses in town.

Some of his fondest memories would always be from the endless summer days spent together. They would choose which house to use and practically lived on mac n cheese and MTV.

With their dads gone all day long, the four got away with a ton of shit. Not that they ever abused that power. Both John and Pastor Chuck were hardcore disciplinarians, and even when not home, their rules always played in the boys' heads.

Dean let out a sigh as he taped up the last box of his belongings and headed out to start packing up the Impala. He would really miss spending time with Sam, Gabe, and Cass. Sure they could take care of things, but Dean would always feel responsible for them.

Twenty minutes later, with a trunk and back seat filled with Dean's belongings, the four friends just stood there with tears in their eyes. Dean being the oldest, tried to play all macho, "Hey no chick flick moments. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas break."

Gabe punched Dean's shoulder, “Going to miss you, brat.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “Drive careful. Call when you get there.”

Cass was hovering in the background looking the most distraught. The fourteen-year-old hadn't said a word all day. Dean moved closer, potato sacked the kid over a shoulder, and started to spin. Sam and Gabe were cracking up, and the silent teen also began to laugh. "Let me down, you ass!"

Dean immediately did as told, “He talks!”

Tears pooled in those overly expressive blue eyes, "I don't want you to leave. Gabe and Sam are always doing their stuff, and I'm going to miss helping you with the car."

Dean's heart gushed. Cass was perpetually that lost puppy that followed him around everywhere. The kid was very shy and a bit odd, so there had only been a handful of outside friends made over the years. "You have my phone number and email. Plus you can always catch me on Messenger or Skype. Okay?"

Cass didn't smile just merely nodded sadly. “Uh-huh.”

Sam moved over and put an arm around Cass' shoulders, “I promise to be better at including him in things. I know Gabe and I can become oblivious to things when deep in our conversations and projects.”

AC/DC's _Highway To Hell_ suddenly blared from Dean's pocket. He grabbed his phone and turned off the alarm. “Well, that's my cue.”

Sam was the first to hug him, followed by Gabe. Cass just stood in the same spot staring at the ground. Dean moved over and knelt before the shorter kid, "See you in a couple of months, runt." He was the one to initiate a hug, and soon Cass' arms were locked tightly around him.

Dean just let the embrace last as long as Cass wanted it to and a few minutes later he was released. “Remember, you can always call me if you need anything.”

The memory of watching the three disappear in his rearview mirror would stick with Dean the whole ride to Kansas State University.

\- - - - -

Cass felt like his heart was going to crack as he watched the Impala drive away. Sam and Gabe were already joking around and talking about getting some ice cream, but not Cass. Was kind of hard to be happy or want to eat when the most important person in your life was gone.

Not even Gabe knew how Cass had always loved Dean Winchester. As far back as he could comprehend, he had experienced a strong connection to the freckled Adonis. He still remembered the first meeting. Cass had been eight when twelve-year-old Dean and ten years old Sam moved into the house next door.

Cass had known since the age of three that there was something different about himself. He was never into the macho shit most boys were gaga for and always liked dress-up and dolls more. At eight years old he had begged his dad to let him go trick or treating as Melanie Martinez. Had saved up all his allowance for months to afford the right wig and dress.

Of course, Pastor Chuck had said an emphatic no. Not that it stopped him. Cass had purchased a cheap zombie costume at Party City and just changed into the real one at a friend's house. Apparently dressing up as the un-dead was more palatable to his dad than Cass in drag.

Not only because of disobeying his dad, but also for being in the whole outfit…Cass felt free for the first time. That Halloween had been right before the Winchesters had moved in. Gabe had even had the balls to dress up as FranknFurter from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Hell if their dad had seen them! Dear old Chuck would have had a heart attack.

And of course, they had looked more adorable than anything else. Both Gabe and Cass were on the short side. The funny thing was that people thought they were actually girls as they traveled around the neighborhoods collecting candy. Something that gave Cass a weird thrill. Being only eight, he had no idea why just that there was this zing of excitement each time someone said, "Hello, little girl."

A month later, around Thanksgiving is when Dean came into his life. It was like every light in existence had all moved to shine on the twelve-year-old boy. Eight-year-old Cass had just stared up at Dean. And not only was the kid beautiful to look at, but Dean was also kind and funny. Just like that, it wasn't only him and Gabe…suddenly they had friends.

And when Gabe started hanging out mostly with Sam around middle school, Cass would always hound Dean. Not really talking…no…Cass was quite quiet. He would just sit and watch whatever Dean was working on that day. And Dean allowed it…heck even seemed happy for the company. Having taken care of Sam for so many years had made the older Winchester use to dealing with a younger kid hanging around.

Dean also never teased Cass for the odd things he liked. When Cass had snuck the Melanie Martinez costume again for Halloween, Dean hadn't laughed or anything…had known who the singer was and mentioned enjoying her _DollHouse_ song. As if Cass needed any additional reasons to admire the guy.

Then when summer came around, Cass was even in more heaven. Dean would always be shirtless and in shorts. And the fact that Cass got to hang out with Dean almost twenty-four-seven every week was the best thing ever. The years with the Winchesters living next door were the happiest of Cass' life.

Well, until now.

Cass stood there, staring at the empty street. The taillights of the Impala were long gone. What was he going to do without Dean? Everything just seemed so bleak. When Sam invited him and Gabe to the Winchester house, Cass readily went. Not to hang out, but to sneak into Dean's room and lay on the bed.

Thoughts of cuddling next to a naked Dean tormented him. So many times, since Cass discovered how much fun his dick could be, he had jerked off to Dean's image and other things. Not that the older boy ever paid that kind of attention to him. No, the attraction was very much one-sided, but in Cass' vast imagination, it was always perfect.

Hearing Sam and Gabe chatting away downstairs, Cass slid his hand into his pants and started stroking his cock. He daren't risk taking it out, but the jeans were loose enough to allow motion. Being surrounded by the smells and sights of Dean's room meant that within minutes, Cass was biting his lip not to scream as the cum made his boxers sticky.

And yes it was so wrong, but Cass couldn't help pulling a dirty t-shirt and pair of Dean's underwear from the hamper by the door. He stuffed them down the sides of his jeans before quickly sneaking out the backdoor and heading to his house. The two items were sniffed deeply before being shoved under his pillow. He put on clean boxers then and headed back next door.

When Cass walked into the kitchen, he was met with a weirdly quiet house. Where had Gabe and Sam gone too? Had they left him alone already? He walked to the living room and had to put a hand over his mouth to keep himself from gasping. There on the sofa were his brother and Sam Winchester…kissing!

He hid so they couldn't see him. And when the kiss stopped, he watched Sam grin at Gabe, "I'm glad we won't have to sneak around as much. Dean would freak if he knew we were more than friends."

Gabe grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and tugged till their lips were pressed together again. "Well, Mr. Winchester, Cass is upstairs pouting and probably asleep, and neither of our dads are supposed to be home for hours. I think maybe we could…" A hand slid down Sam's body and cupped a very hard cock, "…be naughtier."

Sam's groan was cut off as Gabe initiated another fiery kiss. Not wanting to see what naughtier would be, Cass snuck back upstairs and laid on Dean's bed. Part of him was pissed that Gabe and Sam could get to do things when he couldn't. And since he knew his brother and Sam were busy, Cass locked the bedroom door and unleashed his cock.

Fuck it! If they could play, so could he.

He found another t-shirt in the hamper and held it up to his nose as he jerked off fast and furiously. And when he was right there, he flipped over on the bed and humped the mattress while imagining he was fucking Dean's ass. It was one of the most powerful orgasms he ever had…and fuck! It only made him want more.

How was he going to survive till November?! That was three months away. And this is when he had a very naughty idea of his own. The idea alone allowed his cock to harden faster than normal. He laid on the bed with the t-shirt over his face and slowly stroked as he dialed Dean's number on his cell phone.

“Hey, Cass. Everything okay, buddy?” Dean's gravely voice sunk into Cass' eardrum and made his whole body squirm. Fuck!

“I was just missing you is all.” Cass' hand moved a bit faster using the cum from the last time to slick up the hard flesh. His eyes shut so he could imagine it was Dean stroking him.

“I'm missing you all too. This is the first time I've officially been away from home. Maybe once I get settled in, I'll talk your dad into letting you guys stay on campus with me for a weekend.”

Images of Dean bending him over the dorm room bed made Cass groan.

“Cass? What was that?”

Cass was mortified, and yet his hand never stopped moving over his cock, "I…I stubbed my toe." Good one!

“Ouch!”

Wanting to cum while on the phone with Dean, Cass knew he had to steer the conversation to something better. “Remember that time you took us to go see the latest Friday the 13 th  movie?”

Dean's laughter rippled from the speaker into Cass' ear, and he had to bite his lip to stop another groan from escaping. "Yeah, you spent the entire time clutching my arm and burying your face against my chest."

Cass' back arched as memories of the heat of Dean's skin, the feel of the muscled bicep, and the smell of the guy's body soap flooded his head. A fresh batch of cum sprayed up and splattered onto his stomach. His voice was all hoarse when he finally spoke again, "Yeah…I…I was such a scaredy-cat at that time."

Not really, though. Horror flicks had lost their fear factor years ago, but Cass had used the opportunity to touch Dean. Best movie ever! Aftershocks shimmied down his spine at those additional thoughts.

“I didn't mind. Kind of made the movie funnier for me to experience it through your eyes.”

Cass slid a finger into the mess on his stomach and brought it to his lips. Fuck! He always imagined it would be how Dean tasted.

“Well, buddy, I better get off the phone. Coming up to a major highway and I forgot to attach the phone holder. Talk to you again soon.”

“Yeah, Dean. Drive safely.”

Cass laid on the bed feeling a lot better. At least it was only three months. Cass used Dean's t-shirt to clean up and tossed it back into the hamper. He was about to leave the room when he noticed something red underneath the bed. Curiosity had him on his knees to check it out. It was a shoebox.

And holy fuck! Cass couldn't believe what he saw inside. It was filled with dirty magazines…Penthouse, Playboy, Hustler, and more. He already counted twenty, and there was several still to go. As he lifted the second to last one out, he gasped. On the bottom of the box was a Playgirl magazine and there was a very well-endowed man on the cover. What the fuck?!

Cass paged through it expecting to see some tits or something, but nope. It was full of naked men. He quickly piled the rest of the magazines back and snuck out of the house again with the shoebox. This time he stayed at his home. His bedroom was locked, and for the next few hours, he abused his cock till it was almost chaffed.

When the front door opened, Cass was a mess. He shoved the magazines back in the box and pushed it under his bed. He then did a quick dash to the bathroom to jump into the shower. He knew it was only Gabe since his dad never returned home before nine. And he was proved correct when his brother poked around the bathroom door a few minutes later.

"What the hell, Cass? I went to get you, and we couldn't find you anywhere."

With water dripping down his face, Cass shrugged even though his brother couldn't see the gesture. "I just didn't feel like company, so I snuck out and came home."

"Well next time text me, okay?"

Cass peeked from behind the shower curtain and saw a very distinct purple mark showing under the collar of his brother's shirt. “Is Sam coming over?”

Gabe's face lit up with a weird smile, “He already did. I mean he's downstairs working on supper.”

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'll be down in a few minutes."

The door was shut then, and Cass had to grin. Besides being jealous of them getting to do things, he was happy for his brother and Sam. It made sense and seemed right. And it explained why the two had been sneaking off lately. Not that he minded of course since it had given him a reason to hang out alone with Dean.

Maybe he had to be more outgoing at school. Perhaps he could find a girlfriend or a boyfriend to do things with too. Yeah, he wanted Dean, but that was just a pipe dream…right?

A very tired eighteen-year-old pulled into the parking lot by Marlatt Hall. Dean was so exhausted that he just locked up the Impala and left all his stuff inside it. There would be plenty of time tomorrow to unpack since classes didn't start for three more days. He headed right for the sign-in desk and showed his ID to get his room key. When the red-headed woman eyed him up like a piece of steak, Dean sent her a grin. "This just a job or do you go to school here too, beautiful?"

“I'm in my sophomore year. The name's, Abbie.”

“And I'm Dean. Nice to meet you, Abbie.” He took the outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. She had very soft skin which would be perfect for…_shut up, Winchester._ _Stop perving on the woman!_ He released her hand, "Well, I hope to see you around more."

A wicked grin was sent his way, “Oh, I'm sure you will.”

That Dean's pants were tighter in the crotch area as he walked to his room was absolutely fine by him. One of the perks of college was having a smorgasbord of willing subjects to enjoy. But for now, he just wanted a bed to sleep on and hoped his roommate wouldn't want to be chatty.

Having been to the campus before he wasn't surprised by the dorm room. It was a typical space for a college. He was used to worse. Before they had settled down in Lawrence, John Winchester hadn't had much luck with jobs, and they were constantly moving around. So the dorm was way nicer than the seedy hotels or low rent hovels where he had lived for most of his childhood.

He was taking off his shoes when the door opened, and a big, burly guy came into the room. Well hell! College was looking even better and better. "Hey, I'm Dean."

The most delicious southern accent filled the air, "Hey, Dean. The name's Benny Lafitte."

Yes, yes, yes. Dean was going to love college living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned a kick-ass song in this chapter. The video for it is even better! (a few curse words in it so maybe use earphones) Here is the link [ Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcVv9R1ZR84).


	2. Carry On

**Three months later **

“Oh shit! So fuckn' good, Winchester.”

Dean grinned as he held the Cajun's hips even firmer and slammed away into Benny's ass. It hadn't taken more than two weeks before he and his Louisiana roommate were more than friends. His hole, cock, and mouth had never been happier.

Apparently, groans and whimpers were sexier with an accent, and Dean heard plenty of both as he fucked Benny like a fiend. What made the moment even better was how gaping his own hole was and how he could feel the cum dripping down his thighs with each thrust. Saturdays were the best.

With a growl, Dean bit the thick neck and gave as good as he had gotten. His groans were pushed into the skin while his cum filled the abused hole. Heaven.

As Dean released his teeth from Benny's neck Electric Light Orchestra's  _ Mr. Blue Sky _ blared from his desk. 

“Fuck! That kid has the worst timing.” Benny said as the sloppy cock slid out when Dean stood up to retrieve his phone.

“He can't help it. Cass just doesn't have many friends.”

Benny flipped over and smirked, “If you ask me, brother, the kids got a crush on you.”

“No way. It's not like that.” Dean tapped on the accept button and walked over to the window. “Hey, buddy. What's up? Gabe and Sam treating you okay?”

“Is it true?” Cass asked with a wobbly voice.

A warm body pressed against his back, and a hard cock rubbed into his crack. He rolled his eyes at Benny, who apparently was ready for another go. "Is what true?"

“Sam said you're not coming home for Thanksgiving. Told us that you got a job and couldn't be here.”

A grimace stretched across Dean's face at the half-truth. He hadn't wanted to let Sam know about Benny and deciding to spend the holiday weekend in bed. "Yeah, bud, I'm sorry. But college is a bit more expensive than I was expecting and I got to get all the work I can."

A wicked chuckle tickled down the back of Dean's neck as Benny laughed at the lie. A giant, warm hand slid around his waist and gripped his spent cock to get it workable again. Mhmm! Benny was insatiable…not that Dean minded at all.

“Oh…okay. I understand. I…I'm going to miss you.”

Oh fuck. It sounded like Cass was crying. Shit! "Hey. I'll be there at Christmas, okay? Two whole weeks."

It didn't seem to appease the kid, though, “Sure.”

Dean was shocked when hearing the sound of Cass hanging up. Damn! "That was weird."

Benny took the phone and tossed it back onto the desk, “I'm telling you that the kid has the hots for you, Dean.”

“Dude, he's like a brother to me. I've known him since he was eight for fuck's sake.”

Dean's hips were grabbed, and he was pressed into the un-curtained window for anyone walking by to see. His cock smushed against the cold glass. His sloppy ass instantly stuffed with Cajun sausage as Benny proceeded to fuck him good.

Tears splashed down onto the screen as Cass stared at the phone in his hand. Dean wasn't coming home. He had waited three months for nothing. Yes, he had called Dean several times and jerked off while they talked, but it wasn't the same as physically being there.

Hell, Cass just simply missed Dean too. Gabe and Sam were all over each other all the time. They had stopped hiding it when Cass had walked in on Gabe, giving Sam a blow job. Now they stayed at Sam's and left him alone at home. Not that it was horrible…just lonely some times.

And as much as he wanted to believe Dean was actually going to show for Christmas something in Cass' gut lost hope. There was no need for Dean to hang out with kids when surrounded by the same age people. Who knew, maybe there was even a girlfriend now capturing Dean's attention.

It sucked that the universe had to make Cass four years younger. He laid down on his bed dejected. All the shirts he had stolen from Dean's room had lost their scent by now. There was nothing to connect them to Dean anymore.

Even though it was only seven, Cass turned off the lamp by his bed and pulled the comforter over his head. Maybe he would just sleep away the four weeks till Christmas too.

“Are you really going home for Christmas?” Benny asked before kissing down Dean's neck. They had fallen on the bed again after another load of cum had coated his ass.

"I'm kinda stuck having to. My dad works all the time, and if I don't go, Sam might not even get a Christmas present."

“Doesn't seem fair that you have so much shoved on your plate.” Two arms encircled Dean's chest and pulled him back. “For fuck's sake, you're only eighteen once. You should be able to do whatever the fuck you want.”

Dean's hips wiggled, and a sloppy ass rubbed against a sloppy cock. "What would you have me do then, Mr. Lafitte?"

"Me, of course." Benny playfully pulled on a nipple and caused Dean to whimper. "And while you have me…maybe you would come back to Louisiana with me instead. Imagine what we could do with a whole house. My parents own some rentals, and Dad said I could use one for the holiday break as long as I didn't throw any wild parties. He never mentioned anything about using every surface to fuck someone on, though.”

"Oh fuck! We'd be sore and hobbling when we return to school come January." Dean was rolled onto his back as a mouth kissed downward till it suckled his cock. His fingers gripped Benny's head at the delicious suction. "Shit! You don't play fair, mister."

The only response was a grunt from around his cock, since Benny had no intention of stopping till Dean was cumming. It took a bit longer than normal, though, thanks to the high traffic fuckery that had gone on all day, but the sexy fucker's due diligence paid off. Soon, cum was joining the pizza and beer in Benny's stomach. "Fine. I'll cum to Louisiana with you for Christmas, but next year you have to come home with me. Deal?"

A very salty kiss ensued which left them both breathless and gasping for air. Benny's eyes latched onto Dean's green, “So you plan on keeping me that long, Mr. Winchester?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Deal.”


	3. A Glimpse Beyond

**Two weeks later**

Cass sat on the sofa at the Winchester's house with arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “Why do I have to be here?”

Sam shrugged, "My dad was getting suspicious about Gabe and I being alone all the time. Guess your dad had called him wondering if there were any problems between us since you were always by yourself at the house."

“I don't want to have to hear you guys doing stuff.”

Sam plopped down next to Cass and put an around his shoulder, "We do do other things. We aren't sex fiends."

Gabe moved over, sat on Sam's lap, and French kissed the fucker. "Speak for yourself. I'm very much a fiend when it comes to you, Samsquatch."

"Well unless you want to get beaten to a pulp by my father, I suggest we make it seem as if you aren't. He so didn't sound like he'd be okay with me being with a guy. Or with anyone since I was only sixteen."

“That bites and not the fun kind that causes bruises like this.” Gabe tugged on Sam's collar and exposed a very purple hickey.

Cass sighed, "Well if I have to be tortured by being here with you guys, I want control of the TV on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. AND whenever we order pizza, I'm not chipping in with my allowance."

“Deal.”

AC/DC's  _ I Got Big Balls _ started playing from Gabe's front pocket. The accept button was hit along with the speaker one, “Hey, Deano, what's up? Why didn't you call on Sam's phone?”

“I did, runt, but apparently he either didn't charge it…again…or he has it off.”

Sam grinned, "Guilty as charged. It died on me at school today, and I forgot to plug it in when we got home."

“Typical.” Dean teased.

Cass sat there soaking in the gravelly sound of Dean's voice as the other three conversed. The words didn't register till he saw Sam pouting and say, “I was looking forward to you coming home. We've never had a Christmas apart before.”

What?! Now Dean wasn't coming home for Christmas either?! Cass was furious. “Why?!”

Gabe and Sam looked at him oddly because of the harsh tone of his voice, but Cass didn't give a shit. "Why aren't you coming home this time?"

“With everyone leaving, I can pick up a lot of hours at work. Plus…well…I might have met someone.”

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh you sly dog!” Gabriel teased. “Is she hot?! I bet she's got a big rack! Is she older? Are you dating a milf, Deano?”

“Geesh, Gabe, perv much?! And it's too new to divulge any info yet. I was invited to my friend's place in New Orleans. Would be nice for once to have a warm Christmas.”

“In more ways than one.” Gabe sniggered before getting shoved by Sam.

“Have you told Dad?”

"Yeah, he said he wished he was as lucky. Oh, and I have gifts for you guys being sent in the mail. No peeking."

Sam and Gabe shared a wicked glance, "Oh, we would never think of peeking."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Well, I have two more finals to study for, so I'm going to go. Later."

Sam tossed the phone on the coffee table, “Wonder what he got me?”

Gabe moved behind and kissed Sam's neck, “I know what I'm getting you.”

Cass just rolled his eyes and left the room. He was in between feeling sad and pissed. Dean wasn't coming home, and Cass' hopes of finally being noticed by the jerk were declining rapidly.

He tried to get his mind off things but being stuck in the Winchesters' house wasn't helping. He wanted his own stuff around…hell, he just needed to escape from both places. Maybe he could go to the library and find a book. There was also a small grocery store nearby, and he could get some junk food too. 

He braved his way back into the living room and covered his eyes so as not to see his brother and Sam doing anything. "Gabe, can I borrow your scooter? I have an overdue book, and I don't want to waste my allowance paying fees."

A very gaspy voiced Gabriel replied, “Just make sure your back before it gets dark.”

Hearing Sam moan as the front door shut behind him was not something Cass had wanted in his brain. Geesh, if one of them had been a girl, there'd be a baby brewing by now.

Thanks to the use of his brother's kick-ass scooter the usual twenty-minute trip to the library only took ten. And with it being 2015 Cass was able to sneak into the adult book section and find a few gay stories on the shelves. Not just romances but NSFW smutty ones.

So after securing a nice secluded seat in the teen section, Cass tucked into the book and read  _ Under a Moonlit Sky _ cover to cover. Of course, he inserted him and Dean into the narrative. So instead of the werewolf man being named Dimitri and the cross-dressing man being named Ross, it was now Cass in the role of the werewolf and Dean as the other guy. 

** Dean lay there panting…muzzle open and long canine tongue hanging out. The champagne-colored fur on the omega's belly was matted and shiny from a fresh load of cum. Green eyes were hazy and blissed out as they stared up at Cass. “Fuck, that was awesome! I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life.”**

**The alpha in Cass beamed at that, “I feel the same way, my little hunter.”**

**Barking laughter echoed around the tree as Dean wiggled off the deflated knot and the slick and cum covered red cock, “Are you always going to call me hunter?”**

**Cass leaned down and licked through the cum-covered fur on Dean's stomach, “Probably, it has become second nature by now. Besides, knowing that I am mated to someone who used to hunt creatures like me is rather hot. A turn on really.”**

“**Mhmm, and what will you be doing once you get turned on, Mr. Novak?”**

“**Maybe I have this urge to test out your stamina and those muscular legs, Mr. Winchester.”**

**Green eyes sparkled with lust and excitement. “Are you wanting me to hunt you down, sir?” **

**Cass' already deep voice got thicker, “Yes.” **

**Dean snarled, “Well then, Castiel, I suggest you start running. I only plan on giving you a five-minute advantage before I'm chasing after your sexy alpha ass.”**

**At the sound of his full name being spoken, Cass' cock had quickly come back to life. Not something conducive to a race through the forest.**

**Even still, Cass leapt off and jumped down from branch to branch singing out, “Run, run as fast as you can. You won't catch me, my little hunter wolf-man.” **

**The sound of Dean's laughter followed Cass all the way to the forest floor. As he was racing away from the tree, he heard his mate's gravelly voice yell out, "You do know how the story of the Gingerbread man ends? Don't you, Mr. Novak?" **

**Without stopping Cass just growled back, “I'm counting on it, Mr. Winchester.”**

Cass squirmed in his chair as the last page turned. Okay so maybe it had been a bit foolish to read something that suggestive. 

Fuck he wished there were real supernatural elements in the world. He'd have made a crossroad deal to be older in a heartbeat.

“Hey, you're Pastor Chuck's son, right?”

Cass jumped at the sudden appearance of another boy. “I am.” He put the book down on the floor to hide the cover.

The kid actually held out a hand for Cass to shake. Who does that kind of thing? “I saw you last Sunday in service. I'm staying with the Armstrongs for the rest of the school year.”

With his brain finally focusing, Cass heard the kid's British accent. "Armstrong? Is that Amelia Armstrong's place? Her dad is a writer, right?"

“Yes. That's them.” The hand was held out again for Cass to shake, “Name is, Mick Davies. Pleased to meet you.”

Cass took the offered hand and shook it. Mick's grip was firm and oddly comforting. “Nice to meet you too. I'm Cass. So what grade are you in?”

“Once winter break is over I'll be starting in seventh.”

“That's my grade too.”

"Any tips for me? I'm a bit scared, to be honest. My dad and mum both took part in foreign exchange, and mum thought it was something I would enjoy."

Hmmm. Seemed like the Brit actually wanted to be Cass' friend. Something he was not used to happening. It would be nice to have someone else to hang out with besides his brother and Sam. “Stick with me, Mick, and I will help you through getting settled.”

“Thanks. I'd appreciate having a friend at school.”

Stepping out on a limb, Cass decided to be even bolder, “I was about to head to the grocery store for some junk food. Wanna come along? I have enough on me to get you a soda and a bag of chips.”

Mick beamed, “Yes. I'd like that a lot.”

Cass started walking towards the exit and didn't see Mick moving over to pick up the discarded book. The hand on his shoulder happened, and when he saw the kid holding out the NSFW book, Cass turned beet red. Well, it was nice having a friend while it lasted.

Those sea-foam green eyes looked at him with immense curiosity, “So your into…werewolf…stories?”

"Uh…yeah. I…uhh…like all monster related stories." Maybe Mick hadn't really examined the book. Well, this was what Cass was banking on for his own peace of mind.

Mick looked around and then leaned in closer, “I like…monster…stories too.”

Either all the air in the library had disappeared in a split second, or Cass wasn't breathing. What was the kid trying to say? How was one to ask if someone was not heterosexual? "Oh yeah? Umm…so what ones are your favorite."

"Well there are the Sherlock Holmes and Watson books, and I also enjoyed _Dorian Grey_. Oscar Wilde is a great author, don't you think? And Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman really zing together on the BBC version of Sherlock."

Okay…okay! Maybe something was getting lost in translation or Mick was flat out picking books and shows about gay themes. Everyone and their cousin knew Sherlock Holmes and Watson were supposedly an item even in Sir Conan Doyle's versions. Plus Dorian Grey had male lovers in the book, and everyone knew Oscar Wilde was gay. Cass was intrigued. "Ever seen the show _Shameless_? My brother had a free trial for Netflix, and we binged watched it. Especially loved Mickey and Ian."

Mick nodded, “I saw both the American version and the original British.”

A gasp left Cass' mouth at that information. “There was a British version first?! Just like _Queer as Folk_?”

“Yep. I've seen both versions of that as well.”

It was Cass' turn to look around for any prying ears or eyes. Being the local minister's son, he had to be super careful. And it was also his turn to lean closer to Mick, "I…I really thought Brian was hot, but I also liked Justin with the violin guy."

Mick grinned big, “Me too.”

As they stood there, just staring at each other, Cass wasn't even thinking of Dean at that moment. It wasn't till one of the librarians walked past that the eye lock ended. They quickly went back to the adult section so Cass could return the book before heading out to the grocery store.

The whole trip there and as they strolled through the aisles, they kept talking. They had so much in common it was awesome. And since knowing Gabe and Sam would be together at the Winchester house, Cass invited Mick over to his.

“Just let me call the Armstrongs to make sure I'm allowed.” Mick pulled out a cell phone and quickly dialed the number. “Hello, Amelia, is your father home? Thanks.”

Mick smiled at Cass while waiting for Mr. Armstrong to get to the phone. “Hello, sir. I was at the library and met a boy from my grade in school. His name is Cass. Yes, Pastor Novak's son. Could I go to his house for supper? Super. Thanks, sir. Yes, I'll be home by eight. Bye.”

Delighted green eyes were lifted to Cass' blue, "I can stay."

Cass was smiling too, “Awesome. I'm a pretty good cook. Do you like to cook?”

"Oh, yes. I would always help mum out by handling supper. My dad died when I was eight, so it was just the two of us then. She had an excellent job, so we didn't have to worry about bills and such, but she did have to pick up extra hours."

The conversation centered around their families while they walked to Cass' house. Mick had pointed out Amelia's, and they were happy to find it was just a block away.

Cass quickly set Gabe's scooter by the Winchester's front door before meeting Mick on the Novak porch. He made a grand gesture with his arms and grinned, “Welcome to my humble home, dear sir.

Once inside, they headed to the kitchen and worked side by side to make breakfast for dinner. Cass manned the egg pan while Mick took care of the pancakes. They were laughing and sharing stories from their past school experiences as they finished and plated the food.

They sat together on the sofa as Cass turned on the TV and headed to the YouTube app. “Ever heard of Rhett & Link? They have a daily show on YouTube.”

“No. Are they funny?”

Cass beamed at finding something awesome to share with Mick. “They are hilarious. And hell the connection between them is so strong. I enjoy watching them for both.”

For the next three hours, Cass picked his favorite episodes, and by the time Mick had to leave, the Brit was also a fan. "Do you think when I come over again that we could start at the beginning of their stuff? Would be fun to see it all in order."

"Heck yes!" The fact that Mick wanted to spend that much time with Cass made his heart happy. After so many years of being the odd one out, it was nice to have a friend.

It was dark and chilly outside as Cass walked Mick home, but they didn't care. They were talking about some of the hilarious moments of the GMM episodes they had watched.

It wasn't until they were standing on the Armstrong's porch under the yellow glow of the porch light that they stopped. They both really liked the other and more than friends. But it was too crazy to feel that way already, so they just awkwardly said goodbye.

And maybe Mick raced upstairs to watch Cass walk home from the bedroom window.

And maybe Cass turned back a few times to see that silhouette.

When Cass got home, he headed right up to his room and laid down. His hand pushed under his pillow and encountered the t-shirt of Dean's he kept there. All the scent was gone, so it was now just a visual memory of the guy. The cool thing was that even though it still made his heart stammer, it wasn't making him sad. The time with Mick had given him something else to focus on, and Cass was thankful.

He was too smart to think anything would have come of it anyway. Dean was at college and had met someone, so a puppy-eyed kid at home wasn't going to mean squat. Cass held the shirt to his face once more before tossing it to the floor. And for the first time in years when Cass fell asleep that night, it wasn't dark green eyes that he was imagining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under the Moonlit Sky is an actual story I wrote. Here is a link to it. Very NSFW with similar NSFW pictures lol. Includes wolf-man/human sex lol :P You've been warned lol [ Under the Moonlight Sky ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461352/chapters/41117837).
> 
> If you have never seen Rhett and Link let me have the honor of introducing them to you. They are amazing, funny, smart, and make life easier to handle. I will place a link here for the song that introduced them to me and then a link to one of my favorite episodes. So worth checking out! [ Rub Some Bacon On It ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSReSGe200A&t=1s). [ Conjoined Twin Challenge ](https://youtu.be/S_6YWfbFiT4?t=281).
> 
> And then once you see the connection for yourself here is a link to my friend's Rhink videos on YouTube. Rhink = Rhett & lINK and is their ship name. Sally makes droll worthy Rhink video that capture it all so perfectly! [Sally VonHum YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnpbHgj37sOMJ-RQoKKx5oA/videos).


	4. The Event of the Season

**Christmas Day**

Dean was woken up by the warm, languid air pouring in from the open window and by Benny kissing down his stomach. His hand moved to stroke the explorer's hair, "Merry Christmas to me."

Laughter rumbled into Dean's hip and lowered till those wicked lips kissed the top of his cock, "Merry Christmas to me too. Best one I've ever had."

“How can it be the best one ever if it hasn't even started yet?”

“Because I get to do this.”

Dean's cock was instantly engulfed in a hot, moist mouth. "Oh, fuck! Yeah, okay. Best Christmas ever!"

Cass watched as Sam tried hard not to gaze at Gabe and vice versa. The Novaks and Winchesters were having Christmas together this year, and that meant the normally joined at the hip teens couldn't touch all day.

He glanced at his phone and saw it was going on eleven. His dad had allowed him to go to Mick's after they ate, and he was antsy to leave. The Armstrongs had quickly gotten used to Cass coming over in the last two weeks. Mick and Cass had even made supper a few nights for everyone much to Mrs. Armstrong's delight.

During all this, Amelia was always tagging along and staring wistfully at Cass. She was cute and all just not his type, but they got along well enough that the infatuation turned into a steady friendship. The three had even built a ginormous snowman in the backyard one weekend. A snowball fight soon followed that left them all pink and their clothes drenched. They had gotten scolded by Mrs. Armstrong but then given mugs of hot cocoa. 

“And here are your gifts, Cass.” John Winchester held a stack of six presents ranging from small to large.

There was one from Sam, Gabe, Dean and a few from Cass' dad. The need to look at Dean's first wasn't as strong as it had been, but it was enough to grab the Amazon box and rip it open.

“No way?! He didn't!” Cass was grinning ear to ear as he pulled out the complete blue-ray box set of  _ Shameless _ . Now he could watch it anytime he wanted and also view the behind the scenes stuff. Cass couldn't wait to enjoy it with Mick. 

Soon the Barnes & Nobles gift card from his dad and the Funko Pop Vinyl figures of Draco, Harry, and Snape resided in the Amazon box alongside the DVD set. Draco and Harry had been from Gabe and Snape from Sam. They knew he shipped not only Drarry but Snarry and all three together if the story was well written. They would join his Sherlock and Watson, Spiderman and Deadpool, and _Supernatural High_ figures.

And then he got to enjoy the Boston Market food purchased yesterday and reheated today. After usually having to cook, it was nice to just sit there and eat. Hell, it even tasted greater for that reason…well, that and the fact he'd be seeing Mick afterward.

Sometimes he simply enjoyed sitting and listening to the guy read or talk. Having grown up in Kansas most of his life, Cass never really heard any hardcore accents, and Mick's British one was so freakn' cool. He would always make Mick say certain words over and over. Same thing Mick did to Cass claiming Cass was the one with the accent.

He was still smiling as dinner ended, and he was able to head upstairs to wrap Mick's Christmas present. Cass had drawn a picture of Mick's favorite characters from a TV show called  _ Supernatural High _ . The premise had been a world were monsters lived like ordinary people and went to school. There was even angels and demons. 

Apparently, the gym instructor's boyfriend was the angelic history teacher, and Mick had written fanfiction about them. Cass had taken the one scene from Mick's story and made an illustration of it. It might not be professional looking, but he was pretty proud of it.

He had used his allowance money to buy a frame for it and had to grin at seeing how cool it had all turned out. He'd have to give it to Mick when they were alone since the Armstrongs wouldn't be too keen on the gay subject matter.

Once the last piece of tape was in place, Cass quickly tossed some stuff in his backpack before heading downstairs. “I'm off to Mick's house.”

“Just make sure to be home no later than ten, son.” Chuck said from the living room where everyone was sitting watching the Dallas Cowboys play against the Washington Redskins.

“I was actually wondering if I could sleep over since we don't have school.”

"As long as Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong are okay with it."

Cass slid the backpack on, “Mick sent me a text saying they were.”

"Well, then I expect you back in time for the teen skating trip. And remind Mick that I can drive him and Amelia there too if they wanted to go."

“Okay, I will. Thanks, dad.” Cass raced out of the house and was ringing the Armstrong's doorbell less than five minutes later.

Amelia was the one to open the door, and she blushed seeing who it was, "Hiyah, Cass."

He smiled warmly at her, “Hey, rugrat. Where's Mick?”

“He's upstairs. We just finished dinner.”

Cass quickly headed into the living room to say hi to her parents before going up to Mick's room. He was so excited to see Mick's response to his gift.

He was greeted with the sight of Mick sitting at the small desk, typing away on the laptop. Cass dropped his backpack and waited eagerly on the bed, "Guess what Sam and Gabe got me for Christmas."

“Ummm…earplugs so you don't have to hear them make out?”

Cass laughed, "I wish, but no. Gabe got me a Harry, and Draco Funko Pop Figures and Sam got me Snape."

A few more taps on the keyboard happened before Mick finally looked away from the laptop and smiled at Cass, "Well, that fits right into my gift for you."

A rectangular package was handed to him. The wrapping paper was quickly torn off, and Cass was beaming, "This is so cool."

Apparently, he hadn't been the only one to think of giving a drawing as a gift. Mick had made Cass a picture of Draco and Harry being arrested for public naughtiness. There were hickeys on Draco's neck, and they were getting their mugshots. It was perfect.

The laptop was brought over then as Mick sat on the bed next to Cass, “And I have another gift for you. I just posted it to my AO3 account.”

Blue eyes widened in awe as Cass was handed the laptop and saw Mick had written him a Drarry story. “ _ Worth It! _ Holy crap you wrote me over two thousand words!”

Mick beamed, “And it falls in line with the picture I drew and what Sam and Gabe gave you. It is Drarry with some Snape moments too.”

“Would it be terribly rude if I read it right now and totally ignored you for the next several minutes?”

“Well no, but I want my gift while you do that.”

Cass handed the wrapped present to Mick, “You'll laugh. We seem to have thought of the same thing.”

Mick carefully undid the wrapping paper and gasped. “Holy fuck! Cass this is awesome! It's from that fanfiction I wrote about  _ Supernatural High _ ! I love it.”

The praise made Cass feel all warm and gushy inside, “I loved that moment in the story when the gym instructor was crawling onto the desk to kiss the history teacher. Very hot.”

A smirk spread across the Brit's face, “Wait till you read  _ Worth It. _ ”

Cass did just that, and for the next several minutes he was submerged into the world of Drarry as Draco and Harry snogged in Professor Snape's storeroom. Hell, it was hot! And then all the Snape scenes…fuck! Best gift ever! He was squirming when he got to the end. "Hell, Mick! That was amazing. Now I wish I was Harry Potter."

“Well then I'd be Draco, but who would be Snape? Got any crushes on an older man?”

A blush spread like wildfire across Cass' face as Dean Winchester strolled into his head. "Uhh…maybe." He had never told Mick about his crush on Dean, though.

“Spill it, Novak! And I want all the details.”

“It was completely stupid.”

“We're fourteen. We are supposed to be stupid. Now tell me all about it.”

Cass closed the laptop lid and laid it on the bed, “I had a crush on my neighbor for the longest time.”

“Ewwwww, Mr. Winchester? Sam's dad?” Mick looked horrified at that thought.

So did Cass, "Hell no. I guess if someone was into bears than yeah they might find the dad attractive. No, I meant Sam's brother, Dean.' He pulled out his cell phone and found a video he had recorded back before Dean had gone to college and abandoned them. It was from summer when everyone would sit on the porch till the sun went down just goofing off and laughing. Of course, the video centered mostly on Dean.

“Hell, look at those freckles! He's hot.”

Cass chuckled, “Told yah. I was a goner since the age of eight when they moved next door.”

Mick was squirming now too. "Well, I think I have new inspiration for future stories."

Additional videos were watched then, and by bedtime, they were both having issues. Suffice it to say when they each took a shower that night the drain saw more than just water. Didn't help matters that they were sharing a bed.

Cass was used to sharing one with Gabe, but that wasn't the same thing as laying next to a non-family member. Mick was an only child, so it was new for them both. After the Drarry story which Mick had written, and then watching the Dean files…yeah! It wasn't a shock that they both ended up having wet dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to Worth It!. Yes, it is an actual story I wrote lol. Very Yummy![ Worth It ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553752).
> 
> Here is a link to the Gallavich story, which is one of the reasons I adored Shameless. Gallavich is the ship name for Ian GALLagher & Mickey milkoVICH. Sooooo hot! Such a great build-up with it too. [Gallavich Love story ](https://youtu.be/jzQHkDKg_Z8). And they did have a kick-ass ending that didn't happen when this video was made. So here is that link: [The Gallavich Endgame ]().


	5. The Small Moments

Saturday arrived with two very embarrassed teenagers trying to leave the bed without letting the other person see their messed-up boxers. Two more showers happened, and the drain once again said hello to something other than cold water.

It was going on noon by the time they were dressed, so they headed down for a quick lunch before walking back to Cass' house with Amelia in tow. Cass' church was hosting a teen skating party, and in such a small town there wasn't much else to do. And it was nice for Cass to have two friends with him since, thanks to being the Pastor's son, he was usually the odd one out.

This time Cass was having a blast. Skating with Mick was so much fun. It was easy to forget the rest of the world existed as they moved around and around the rink just talking up a storm.

It was beyond awesome.

To be honest, Cass was feeling a bit gushy and then with the squirm-worthy memories from last night…well, it meant that it was one of the most amazing days of his life. For almost an hour they skated before taking a snack break.

Now Cass had been to that rink several times, and he had discovered a hidden spot he liked to sneak off to. So with food and drink in hand, he showed Mick, and they vegged out in the small space. Technically speaking, they were only behind the back wall of the rink area. A few chairs were there, so it wasn't like they had to sit on the floor. Thanks to the lights reaching the space, it wasn't pitch black either. It was actually kinda cozy.

“I love hiding back here when I'm forced to come to these things.” Cass looked fondly around the space and smiled, “Not that I needed it this time. You make everything so much fun, Mick.”

“Ditto, Cass. I've had such a blast not only here today but since I ran into you at the library.”

Green eyes latched onto blue, and something sparked…a type of understanding and youthful curiosity. A wondering of what if and wanting some unfathomable thing. And it was also the first time Mick's eyes traveled lower to stare at Cass' lips.

It was like Cass could feel the stare on the pink flesh. His heart started thumping, and suddenly it seemed the air around them was scorching his lungs. And without really discussing it, they slowly began to lean closer to each other.

An inch away from actually touching, they froze knowing they were about to cross a big line drawn in the sand. Both were scared shitless but still hoping neither chickened out. And then when almost a minute passed, and no one complained or moved away…they went for it.

And with them being teens it wasn't some fire burning lustful thing. No, it was soft and hesitant. But then they both realized how nice it was plus how non-scary and soon their lips pressed together even more. And when Mick's hands moved up to cup Cass' face, it felt like coming home. The rink, the people, and everything else were forgotten as the lingering kiss continued.

\- - - - -

Both were so far gone that they didn't hear the footsteps nor saw Amelia entering the space. The shocked look on her face would have been priceless had they even noticed. It wasn't that she was sickened by the sight but more that she just hadn't expected it.

There was something oddly hot seeing Mick kiss Cass. She did overlay herself in Mick's place, though. She had always wondered what kissing Cass would be like. And because of that, she stayed there till they finally stopped. 

So not to get caught watching, though, she snuck off and rejoined her friends at the snack bar. The image would be forever engraved in her head and thought of often.

\- - - - -

Back in the small space, a goofy grin stretched across Mick and Cass' faces. They hadn't died from the kiss, and they weren't feeling too embarrassed either. In fact, they kinda wanted to try it again.

It was Cass' blue eyes gazing longingly at Mick's lips that started the second kiss. They were emboldened to add tongues this time too…they were not disappointed.

No wonder why people got in trouble with the physical side of things. It was very tempting to do more and throw caution to the wind. Cass had been seconds away from having the balls to reach over and lay his hand on Mick's lap…well, that was until his dad's voice came across the loudspeaker.

“Will all the St. Michael's kids please make their way to the snack area.”

Mick groaned, “How the heck can I go out there when I have pants issues?”

Cass giggled, “That makes two of us.”

A sizzle of something dark and needy shimmered through the air. Instead of letting it take hold, Cass jumped up quickly and tried to think of anything gross and foul to help. Mick did the same, and after a few minutes, they were as close to presentable as possible. They did, though, feel like giant neon signs were over their heads informing everyone what they had just done.

Gabe's sweaty head rested on Sam's naked thigh as the taste of cum filled his mouth. “Thank the fuck for Dad and Cass going to the stupid skating thing and giving us an empty house. It's been brutal not being able to touch you.”

Sam nodded, "Hell, yes. My poor shower drain was getting mad at me for jerking off so much."

“Lucky drain.” Gabe pouted.

This earned him two hands grabbing his head and being dragged up Sam's body for a kiss. And another. And one more.

When the need to breathe outweighed the lust of kissing, they broke apart gasping. Sam sighed, "Oh for us to finally graduate and move in together, so we don't have to hide anything anymore."

“Amen! Hallelujah. Just two more years!”

Sam twisted their bodies, so Gabe was against the mattress and started kissing downward. "Until then…"

Kiss.

“I'll just have to…”

Kiss.

“Take whatever I can get!”

Kiss.

And Sam proceeded to do unto Gabe what he had done unto Sam.

“Oh God!”

Benny bit his lower lip staring at a groaning Dean, “Stop being a baby.”

Dean grabbed the glass of milk and drained it all trying to remove the burning taste, “How can you sit there so calmly and eat that spawn of Satan?! I think the top layer of my tongue has burned off!”

Leaning in, Benny promptly kissed Dean and let their tongues rub. “Mhmm, it feels just fine to me.”

A hiccup sounded and then another one as Dean's response. “Shit. This can't be good.”

Benny couldn't help but chuckle at the sexy fucker's continuous string of hiccups. “Guess you need some Cajun in you to handle all that spice.”

“I'd…”

HICCUP!

“…throw you…”

HICCUP!

“…o…on the…”

HICCUP!

“…fuckn' ground…”

HICCUP!

HICCUP!

“…if I wasn't…”

HICCUP!

“…dying!”

HICCUP!

At that moment Benny knew he was a goner. He fuckn' loved Dean Winchester…hiccups and all. A gushy grin spread across his face as the poor man writhed in agony.

The rest of the time at the skating trip Cass was grinning like a fool. So was Mick. They were giddy with the excitement of their first real foray into anything beyond just friends. Even stuffed in the van with the twenty-some other St. Michael's kids, they were simply happy.

Cass was already thinking of ways to get his dad to allow him to stay at Mick's one more night. The thought of laying together with the Brit in only their boxers and doing things seemed like Christmas morning all over again.

And after promising to be at church on time Sunday, Cass' dad did let him sleep over. Mick had been there when Cass had asked and was also now grinning like a fiend. Never in the history of sleepovers were either tween so ready for bedtime.

It was torture having to spend time with the Armstrongs and getting through supper. As soon as possible, they were up in Mick's room with the door locked. Having seen it in a plethora of movies, Cass shoved Mick against the door and moved in for a kiss. It was even better than the other ones…greater than anything he could have fantasized.

Since the kiss wasn't a hardcore one, they were able to grab breaths as it went…allowing it to continue for quite some time. Mick's hand slid down Cass' stomach then, and they both moaned at the first contact as the palm rubbed the denim covered cock.

Sooooo much better than imagining it.

Cass started rocking his hips into the hand, and it didn't take long for his boxers to get sticky while he was panting against Mick's lips. Feeling languid, Cass grinned, "Okay, so I really understand now why guys go gaga over that."

"This was the first time I ever made someone cum." Mick said with pride. "I've only kissed one other boy back in elementary school. His name was Harry, and it was the most awkward kiss behind a tree in the playground."

"Well, I've never done anything with anyone before, so you're kinda popping a lot of my cherries, mister." Cass leaned back over for another kiss. "I think I could become addicted to you."

Mick took Cass' hand and moved it down till it rested on a tented crotch, "How about I let you pop one more cherry? You could make me messy too."

A blush stole across Cass' face, “Would it be okay if…well…we…umm…did that in your bed? Like maybe in…umm…only our boxers? I…I would…umm…kinda like to maybe feel…umm…I don't know…maybe your actual skin.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be awesome, Cass.”

It was like the scene in  _ Shameless _ when Mickey and Ian first get together after the fight. Clothing was removed so quickly and scattered wherever it happened to fall. Two boxers clad teens slid under the cover then and started kissing. 

Cass was so excited and turned on that it didn't take long before he was hard again. Suddenly he wanted more than just touching. He wanted to know what it would feel like to rub the two hard cocks together. He had read about it in countless fanfiction stories. Being a writer, Cass knew Mick would understand most of the terms used, "Would you be okay with maybe a bit of pinning?"

"Oh fuck! Yes. I've written so many sex scenes, but it was all from head knowledge. Would be freakn' awesome to have actual experience."

“With boxers or without?”

Mick gasped, “Without.”

Their gazes locked as the intimacy of the moment increased tenfold. Cass wasn't bold enough yet to suggest they remove the sheets to watch the unveiling, so he just pushed their boxers down. His cock was still sticky from earlier, and when it came in contact with Mick's, they were both loving it.

And when Cass' hips slowly rolled, and the heat and friction began, they were in heaven. Books and pornos would never do it justice. He grabbed Mick's waist and started moving faster. With their age, they had no chance of making it last longer. Within minutes Mick was moaning, and Cass felt warm fluid splash onto his stomach. That was all it took for him to give as good as he got.

It seemed like a right of passage to wear their mixed cum on their flesh. Neither thought to wipe it off since it was proof of what had happened. A kiss started then, and their sticky stomachs smushed together, causing their pressed lips to stretch into grins.

\- - - - -

They were too blissed out to hear the retreating footsteps on the other side of the door. Amelia raced to her room as the sounds replayed in her head and made her feel very warm inside. She wanted what they had, and she wanted it with Cass.

She had been in the same classes with Cass all the way back since preschool. Heck had even shared the nursery at his dad's church. If anyone got to be with him, it should be her. It wasn't fair that Mick had only been around for weeks now and had Cass. 

Amelia felt angry, jealous, and turned on at the same time. She decided to exploit her knowledge of them to her advantage. Knowing Cass' dad was a minister she could assume they wouldn't be making their relationship public. And that was when the brilliant idea hit. She'd tell Cass and Mick she knew and would offer her services as a pretend girlfriend to Cass. That way, Mick could act as a fake chaperone, and she could make Cass hold her hands or kiss him in public. It was perfect.

She'd go to them in the morning before they headed off to church and hopefully by Sunday dinner she'd get Cass to kiss her. That was what Amelia fantasized about as she went to bed that night. And then her brain took over and gave her a very graphic dream of even more.

"Why don't you stay here with me." Benny slid a finger down Dean's freckled cheek as their sweaty bodies lay entwined on the bed. "We could switch schools to a local college here, and I'm sure my parents would let us rent this place. We would have a whole house instead of a dorm room."

Dean was still enjoying his ass being filled with cum and cock. “It would be nice to do homework naked and not have to share a shower with a floor full of guys.”

This made Benny grin big, “Really? You would actually think about it?”

"Of course. I've always wanted to explore the world and leave Lawrence. Would be an easy and fun way to do it. And I'd get to come home to you each night so win-win."

Happiness radiated from Benny, “Dean Winchester, you do say the sweetest things.”


	6. A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Three Years Later**

"Are you excited about going to college?" Mr. Armstrong asked Cass, who was sitting on the sofa next to a very touchy-feely Amelia.

"Yes, sir. I was able to get Mick to agree to be my roommate, so it will be nice to have a familiar face around."

That the hand on his thigh had squeezed tighter when he mentioned Mick was something Cass chose to ignore. Amelia's decision to help him and Mick out had been a blessing, but lately, she had been going over the top with it. Some days he was kissing her more than he did Mick. It was getting annoying.

Mrs. Armstrong leaned forward and smiled, "Well, at least you and Amelia won't have to be apart either. She was thrilled when she got accepted at Kansas State with you guys."

Cass did his best to grin at that but grimaced inwardly. At least being on campus, he wouldn't have to spend as much time with her as they did living at home. And if they were lucky she'd find an actual boyfriend fast and leave him alone.

Amelia's hand came up and cupped his chin to turn it so she could plant another kiss on his lips. “I've been blessed to have this man in my life through high school.”

He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he nonchalantly looked at the clock on the mantle and was happy to see Mick would be home from soccer practice in ten minutes. As much as he adored the Armstrongs and was thankful for Amelia's help, he just wanted Mick. He felt like he could breathe better when the beautiful Brit was around. 

Fortunately, the timer on the oven went off, and the little moment ended. When Mrs. Armstrong got up to check on supper, Cass extracted himself from Amelia's clutches and headed to the bathroom. He planned on being in there till he heard the front door open.

“Dean!” Sam was smiling big as he raced to hug his brother. He hadn't seen Dean since the previous summer thanks to Benny whisking his brother away to visit a grandmother over in Orleans, France during winter break. That and then with the two switching to a college in Louisiana their sophomore year, Sam barely ever got to see Dean.

And even when his brother had returned home, it hadn't been the same. Benny had come along, but Cass and Mick hadn't been there, since they had traveled to England. Dean had been a bit shocked that homebody Cass would have not only left Kansas but the country.

The hug Sam gave Dean was a long one to make up for all the missed time. “Awesome to have you home again, jerk.”

Dean just grinned, “Missed you too, bitch.”

Benny came over then and also got a hug. Sam really did like the guy, and he could see how happy Benny made Dean.

Gabe raced out of the house then and dang near tackled Dean in a bear hug, “Dude! What a sight for sore eyes. About time Benny let you leave the bed and grace us with an appearance.”

"Darn right I keep him chained to the bed.” Benny smirked, “My momma didn't raise no fool."

Dean sent Benny a knowing look and Sam could almost guarantee at some point there had actually been chains or restraints used. He shuddered. Why was that stuff hot when he and Gabe did it but gross as fuck when his brother did?

Gabe, of course, didn't have a filter. "So was it hotter to fuck over in France or just the same as in the grand old USA?"

"Well, there was this one time with a freshly baked baguette." Benny teased.

Dean swatted the guy's arm, though, while a tell-tale blush stole across freckled cheeks as he glared at Gabe. "It's none of your business, runt."

They all headed into the Winchester house then and crashed in the living room. John wasn't home, as usual, so Gabe sat down on Sam's lap and smirked over to Dean, "Now you get to hide like we have to."

"As if dad is ever around that much." Dean grabbed Benny's hand, "And now that we've finished college, we were thinking of just staying in Louisiana. You two could move there too. Plenty of room in the house."

Sam shook his head, “I enjoy going to Kansas State and with Cass and Mick starting this year we promised to help them. Besides it's like you said, we only have to deal with dad when he's home. Once school begins, we'll have our dorm and total freedom back."

“So Cass is still hanging out with the Mick kid? And is he still dating Amelia?”

“Yep. The three of them are inseparable.”

Benny chuckled, "Maybe they are into ménage à trois."

“Ewww! Dude that's my brother!” Gabe looked grossed out. “Besides, I don't think Cass is that adventurous. I haven't seen him do more than kiss Amelia softly on the lips.”

“Cass, come on. You've looked in that mirror ten million times, and you're just as handsome as the first glance.” Mick moved behind and kissed down Cass' sexy neck.

"Stop it, or I won't want to leave." Cass' arm slipped backward to pull Mick close. "Tell me again why we have to go over there?"

"Your wet dream is home, and I want to finally meet him in person. Can't believe how many years it actually took to happen."

A blush stole across Cass' face, “I can't believe how stupid I was about Dean all those years ago. It was only his kindness and compassion on my dorky self that he didn't call me out on it.”

Mick grabbed hold and spun Cass around, "Well, his loss is my gain. I've been more than satisfied these last few years. And soon we'll have a whole dorm room to ourselves."

Cocks were rubbed together as a kiss ensued, leaving them both breathless and horny as hell. Mick took a few steps back and licked his lips, "Fuck. Just promise me if we get a chance that we can sneak into the laundry room or bathroom and play."

A shit-faced grin spread across Cass' face, “Hell yes.”

They quickly brushed their hair and made their way downstairs. At least Amelia was out with her friends, and they didn't have to put up with her tagging along. They said a quick goodbye to the Armstrongs and started the block walk to the Winchester's house.

Mick kept catching Cass doing nervous ticks the whole way there. It was rather cute. After seeing so many videos and pictures, plus hearing a few of Cass' fantasies about Dean Winchester…Mick was just as infatuated.

He grabbed a trembling hand and squeezed it while smiling at its owner. "It will be okay, babe."

Cass' free hand moved up and opened the door. The sound of laughter filled the air and directed them to the source. And there Dean Winchester sat even sexier than all the pictures combined. Dean's boyfriend wasn't too shabby to look at either.

When they entered the living room, the four occupants stood up and walked over to greet them. 

“About time, guys!” Gabe said while playfully punching Mick's arm. “The pizza man should be here any minute with the grub. Only one beer, though, for you.”

\- - - - -

Dean was shocked with how tall Cass had grown. Yeah, he had seen pictures when he had been home before…but wow. And even though everyone was saying Cass was with Amelia, Mick and Cass were sure standing close together.

He walked over and gave Cass a big bear hug but wasn't able to lift the guy off the ground. It was so crazy! And when he finally let go, Dean noticed Cass was only like an inch or two shorter. His brain had to readjust all his memories now to match the man standing before him. “Hey, runt, great to see you again. How was England?”

Cass blushed, “It was awesome. Mick and I went everywhere. So nice to have someone that actually lives there. His mom cooked every day, and I swear we gained ten pounds.”

Dean turned to the Brit, “Nice to finally meet you too, Mick. I've heard so much about you.”

A smirk stretched across Mick's face, "And I, you."

Dean stared at the two guys with a puzzled look. What had Mick meant? And why was Cass turning even redder? It was intriguing as fuck!

Before he could ask anything more, though, the doorbell rang. Benny headed to the door then and paid for everything. Soon the six guys were sitting in the living room enjoying their pizzas and beers.

Benny smiled over to Mick, "Nice not to be the only one with an accent. Usually, I'm the party favor when we come back here. Everyone wants me to read things or say certain words."

Mick laughed, “I know exactly what you mean. That happens to me all the time. Although I'd have to say hanging out with Cass and the Armstrongs has diluted my accent a bit.”

“Same here. My mom always mentions it when we go to her house for dinner.”

Dean kept watching how Mick and Cass behaved around each other. He was convinced there was something more than friendship between them. “So Cass, I hear you've gotten hot and heavy with Amelia Armstrong. I was sure you'd be bringing her around tonight.”

There! The two guys shared this look.

"She had made plans to hang out with her friends tonight, or she'd have been here too."

And there! Mick just brushed a thumb over the back of Cass' hand. Dean grinned, “Well at least Mick was available to come.”

A quick flash of heart-eyes was exchanged between the two before they turned away. Mick squirmed as if it was hard not to stare at Cass, “Yeah, I'm very thankful for Cass' friendship over the years. We're looking forward to sharing a dorm on campus.”

Ahhhhh! They were going to share a room. Dean was almost positive that they were the actual item. Amelia was most likely just a cover for the conservative Armstrongs and Pastor Chuck. "That's how Benny and I met. He was my roommate all those years ago."

Rough hands cupped Dean's face and dragged him over so Benny could kiss him.

Gabe and Sam pretended to barf while Cass and Mick just watched in awe.

When the kiss ended, Mick stood up and made an excuse to use the bathroom. Minutes later, Cass went to get some orange juice from the fridge. Dean wasn't fooled. He was intrigued, though, and got up himself after Cass disappeared.

As quiet as he could, he first went to the downstairs bathroom but found it empty. He then made a beeline for the kitchen, but it too was empty. And that was when he heard moans coming from the closed laundry room.

Dean carefully opened the door an inch and instantly got an eyeful. Cass was kneeling before Mick sucking on British cock and quite nicely too. It definitely wasn't the first time Cass' lips had been down there.

He knew he should let them alone, but he couldn't move. He watched the whole blow job from start to cumming. Dean did walk away then thinking the two guys would return to the living room, but no. After waiting a few minutes in the hallway, he moved back to the door and saw Mick bent over the washing machine naked from the waist down. Cass' hard cock was slick with something…probably saliva…and was being pressed to Mick's hole. It was like watching some 3-D porno. 

Dean was getting hard himself with each manic thrust. Jeans were also lowered to Cass' ankles as hips rocked in a fast and furious motion. Dean didn't even realize his hand had moved down to rub his own erection through the denim until he was seconds from messing himself.

He was shocked at getting that close to cumming while watching Cass fuck Mick. Had it not been for Cass thrusting one last time and emptying into the abused hole, Dean would have been okay. Instead, he raced to the bathroom, promptly pulled out his cock, and jerked off till he came in the sink. Images of Cass' hips slamming away playing on repeat in his head with each stroke.

And then he was staring at a splotchy sink feeling horrible. Not only had he masturbated to someone who wasn't Benny…he had done so to CASS! The boy next door who was almost dang near a brother, Cass. He felt awkward as fuck as he tucked his spent cock and re-zipped. More so when he rejoined everyone and Benny clasped his hand.

He couldn't even make eye contact with the three. Every time he tried to look at Mick or Cass, all he saw were those hips slamming and the sound of Cass cumming.

Fuck! What was wrong with him?! Maybe after a night abusing Benny, it would pass. Hell, Dean really hoped so.


	7. If Truth Be Told

Cass felt horrible and couldn't look at Mick or Dean. He had gotten up earlier to have some time alone with Mick, but the second his lips wrapped around his boyfriend's cock Cass was imagining it was Dean's. Even while he had fucked Mick…hell! He hadn't meant to do it…the images just sort of took over his brain. At least he had had the sense not to yell out the wrong name when the massive orgasm slammed into him.

He hadn't thought about Dean like that since before meeting Mick. Why had it hit this strongly all of a sudden? If it was solely because the older Winchester was in the same space again, it was going to be a long summer.

He was so deep into his tormented thoughts that he hadn't heard any of the conversation happening around him. Which was why he was very confused when he saw Benny and Mick walking out the front door. "Where are they going?"

Sam grabbed another slice of pizza, “They're heading to the grocery store to get some ice cream and junk food.”

Gabe smirked over to Sam, "Hey, how about you help me with the dishes."

“Oh. Oh, yes. Dishes. Smart thinking.”

Cass just sat there watching the very obvious idiots race to the kitchen. He turned to Dean and smiled. "You'll get used to that happening a lot. This is the main reason Mick and I stay over at my house."

“And Amelia too, right?”

“Oh yeah. Of course.” Cass felt his cheeks heating up at the lie.

"So what is this girlfriend of yours like." Dean sat on the sofa next to Cass, and suddenly, Cass' heart started to thump.

“Umm. Nice. Very nice. And pretty. Extremely pretty.”

“As pretty as Mick?”

Cass' head swung up, and he saw a knowing look in those deep green eyes. Even still, his survival side told him to lie. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"Oh so you're all about the pussy and soft lips, right?" Dean's eyes fastened onto Cass' mouth, and it almost felt like a caress.

“Yup. Love me some pussy.”

“Uh-huh.” Dean leaned closer while the emerald gaze stayed locked on Cass' lips. “So you'd prefer a soft peck instead of two men grabbing each other and kissing the shit out of one another?”

Cass couldn't speak, let alone breathe at that moment. Was Dean…was Dean going to kiss him?

\- - - - -

Dean wasn't thinking one bit. His eyes latched onto Cass' lips, and that was it. He had to have a taste. Just one kiss he told himself…solely out of curiosity.

And when Cass moved closer as if wanting the kiss too, that was it. Dean went the rest of the way till their lips were locked. Holy fuckn' hell! He reached out and grabbed Cass' face as the simple exploratory kiss turned frantic. It was like a scene from a Netflix rom-com. Sparks flickered behind Dean's eyelids as the kiss continued.

Cass moaned, and Dean had instant cock issues. This never happened to him before with anyone! Not even with Benny. And the kid was giving as good as Dean was taking. This wasn't some shy seventeen-year-old who hadn't done anything. Cass knew exactly how to kiss back, and Dean loved it.

“Holy flying fuck nuggets!” Gabe whispered loudly as he stood in the doorway to the living room with his jaw hanging to the ground.

Sam was just as shocked standing there watching Dean and Cass snogging on the sofa, “When did this happen?”

"I'd say by your brother laying on top of my brother and with how frantic it is, that it only recently started. That is the kind of passion you have at the beginning of something."

“That's not true.” Sam turned to look at him, “We still make out just as crazed.”

A mischievous gleam took over those honey brown eyes, “Prove it.” Gabe raced up the stairs and into Sam's room only to get tackled by its owner onto the bed.

“Brat.”

“Your brat.” Gabe said with love and lust gushing from every cell in his body.

“Yeah.” Sam leaned down to kiss the crazy fool, “Yeah, mine.”

“So how long have you and Cass been more than friends?” Benny asked Mick as they walked down the chip aisle at the grocery store.

The Brit gawked at him, “We're not…Cass is with Amelia.”

“Uh huh and that isn't my dick that gets shoved into Dean's ass every night.”

Mick blushed, “Are we that obvious?”

“Only to someone who used to be in your shoes and had to hide things.” Benny grabbed some salt and vinegar chips and a bag of sour cream and onion. “So I get that Cass' dad is a pastor, but why conceal it from us?”

Grabbing a bag of pretzel sticks, Mick shrugged, “Habit I guess. That and not wanting Gabe to tease us mercilessly.”

“Well, you'll love college. It was so nice coming home each night to the freedom of being with Dean.”

A gushy look spread across Mick's face, "That would be wonderful. I'm glad Amelia agreed to be our shield, but it will be awesome just to be a couple."

“I bet. So have you two…you know.”

"Not right away, of course. It was all new, so for the first year we were more than happy with just hands and mouths." Mick smiled at the memory, "Cass offered himself to me on my birthday. Said I could have him any way I wanted…any way. It was awkward as fuck but oh was it so good. I offered myself to him after, and it was even better."

Benny grinned in complete understanding, “Yeah. There is nothing like that first time for both. Having someone trust you enough and trusting them back.”

“Was Dean your first?”

"No. I had a few boyfriends growing up in Louisiana, but Dean was different. It wasn't just about fucking or even having someone. We were best friends, and if nothing had happened…we would have still been as happy. All the physical stuff and the romantic shit were toppings to an already great dessert."

Mick nodded, "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I'm glad Cass and I started as friends first. I had been attracted to him from the start, but I'm thankful we had that time to get to know each other. Made the moment when stuff happened even deeper."

As they headed to the freezer section, they were both thinking of how great the last few years had been. And they were also grateful for making new friends so easily because of knowing Dean and Cass. It had been like Mick and Benny had known each other for years instead of just meeting.

On an end shelf near the ice cream aisle, there were some small bottles of soda. It was a mixture of A&W Root Beer, Seagram's Ginger Ale, Dr. Pepper, and the grapefruit-flavored Fresca.

They both reached out to grab a six-pack of Fresca, and their hands touched. Mick chuckled, "No way. You like this stuff too? Cass is always teasing me about my addiction."

"Fresca rocks! I made Dean try one, and he just grimaced and said it tasted like ass." A grin stretched across Benny's face, "I proved him wrong on that fact."

Mick's cock twitched at the image of the sexy Cajun sitting on that freckled face and making Dean eat ass while Benny guzzled down a Fresca and jerked off. Hell, it was hotter than it should have been. And then he saw an image of Benny bending him over and pouring some Fresca into his ass and eating him out.

FUUUCCCKKK! His cock was crazy hard, and he was so damn embarrassed.

Luckily, he was able to lower the pretzel bag and hide the bulge underneath it.

Dean was pacing back and forth behind the sofa, feeling like a shithead. It wasn't helping matters that Cass just stared at him with the sexiest puffy lips ever. Dean's cock was still rock hard even several minutes after ending the kiss.

How the hell had he lost control that much to accost the seventeen-year-old?! For fuck's sake, he was twenty-one, not some randy teenager who couldn't keep his dick in his pants. And it wasn't like he was hurting for sex. Benny made sure to supply Dean with any playtime he wanted or needed.

Ugh! The thought of the lovable Louisiana teddy bear caused Dean to feel so much worse. How could he kiss and grope Cass like that! Benny deserved better. And even saying that, Dean still wanted to go back to that sofa and ravage Cass. Very, very much so.

Dean wished he could talk to someone about this, but Sam and Gabe would just tease him, and Benny would be hurt. He couldn't even simply sit down and talk to Cass about it because the second Dean's ass touched the sofa they'd be kissing again. Even now, as he paced around, he felt a weird pull to go back and do exactly that.

\- - - - -

Cass sat there watching Dean mumble angrily and pace back and forth. Was kissing him so horrible that it brought on this kind of reaction? Of course, Cass felt bad for what happened but not that bad. He at least could accept the fact that the kiss and all the touching had been mind-blowingly awesome!

And it wasn't like they had done it on purpose. Dean had merely tried to coerce the truth from Cass, and it just happened. Neither had they expected the fireworks to start or the magnetic field to turn on. He wished Dean would at least talk to him. Say something instead of pacing like a grumbly mad man.

Fuck, he still wanted to kiss Dean!

It even outweighed his guilt about Mick. For so much of Cass' life, he had been crushing hard on the older Winchester. Had jerked off and fantasized how it would be with Dean. The thing was, though, even his greatest imagination paled in comparison to how it had actually felt.

The moment their lips touched, it was like Dean had stabbed him in the heart with an electrified knife. As if sparks were flying around them, scorching their skin and hair. Fuck he ached to feel that again.

It was too strong. Cass had to do something about it, so he stood up and moved in front of Dean. The second the pacing stopped, and they were mere inches apart that buzzing started again. The magnetic pull got even stronger, and all the air vacated the room. "Dean, I…"

He couldn't even finish his statement as Dean's hands grabbed his face and slammed their lips together for another drugging kiss. And as much as Cass had expected it to be awesome…if possible, it was even better than the first time.

Cass wrapped his arms around the warm body, and soon they were touching from lips to chests to thighs. Hell! It was like being consumed by fire as the kiss continued. Everything left his head. There was no house, no boyfriends, no anything. Just him and Dean hovering in space and time.

His hand moved from around back to slide down Dean's stomach. The tips of his fingers were seconds from the holy land when the front door was opened.

“We got junk food!” Benny' announced from the entranceway.

They jerked apart so fast.

Before Benny and Mick walked into the room, Cass was sitting on the sofa with a throw pillow on his lap while Dean was on the recliner with legs crossed. Cass' lips felt swollen, and his breathing was erratic, but still, he smiled. "So what did you get?"

Mick sat down next to him and actually kissed Cass' neck, which had him gasping in shock, "What…umm…what was that?"

"Let's just say I got some advice not to hide things anymore."

Cass felt awkward as fuck when Mick leaned over and kissed him thoroughly. It was nice…it was always nice, but between not being used to doing it in public and with Dean's green eyes drilling into his skull…yeah…awkward as fuck.

\- - - - -

Dean had to fight the urge to grimace watching the kiss happen. It felt so wrong to see Mick's lips touch the same pink flesh which Dean had just been tasting.

“Geesh, Cass, kiss your man back! Like this.” Benny grabbed Dean and pulled him up for a grinding kiss. Well, it was more like a mouth fucking.

Dean could hear Mick laughing while the kiss continued. And, of course, the kiss was nice. It was always nice, but this time it felt awkward as fuck…especially with Cass' blue eyes drilling into his skull.

And when his boyfriend's hand moved down and felt the hardon still behind Dean's zipper from Cass…hell…Benny growled. It was enough to get Dean's head back in the game since that sound meant he'd be deliciously sore in the morning.

"Holy flyin' fuck, Batman!" Gabe's loud exclamation filled the room. "Are we having an orgy? Are you guys having a foursome or something? First, it was Dean and Cass, and now Mick is pawing my brother while Benny is all over Dean's crotch."

Sam punched Gabe's shoulder, “Shut up!”

“What? Look at them! When the hell did my brother get that into guys that he's making out with two in one day?!”

Suffice it to say the occupants of the living room were suddenly silent and still.


	8. Give the Boy a Hand

After the shock of Gabe's outburst wore off, Benny appeared confused while Mick was obviously hurt. Shit! Dean was going to murder Gabriel. Maybe start off by sewing the stupid ass' mouth shut. So much for a simple exploratory kiss with Cass.

"Umm…Cass can I speak with you outside please." Mick stood and started to walk out of the room. A guilty-looking Cass got up then and followed.

Dean felt so bad.

Sam pulled Gabe out of the room then so Dean and Benny could also talk.

“What did you do, numbnuts?” Benny glared playfully at Dean.

With a sigh of relief, Dean chose to be as honest as possible, "So I had this assumption that Cass wasn't really dating Amelia. I was simply pushing him to tell the truth and kissed him to prove he liked guys more than girls. Not my fault I'm a good kisser, or that stupid Gabe just happened to see us."

"So, how was it?"

This was something Dean knew he'd have to lie about since he couldn't tell his longtime boyfriend that some seventeen-year-old rocked his world. "It was what I expected. He was scared out of his mind but did respond and then confessed to being with Mick."

“Remember being seventeen?” Benny smirked. “I'd have creamed my pants if the object of my desire would have kissed me.”

“Dude, he doesn't like me like that. I've known him since he was eight. He's more like…umm…family.”

“Dean, I never looked at any family member the way Cass has been watching you all day.”

Why the hell did Benny's words cause Dean's cock to twitch and make him want to grin?

“Say something.” Cass pleaded after watching Mick pace back and forth on the porch since they got there.

“Did you initiate things with Dean?”

Cass wanted to be honest but was too scared, so he half lied, "No. Dean had been pressuring me to confess that I was really with you and not Amelia. He had said something like what was better…soft girly lips or a hard kiss between two strong men. And then he kissed me. Just flat out kissed me. I guess I got shocked and suddenly all those old longings came back."

Mick let out a sigh, "Good. The way Gabe mentioned it, it sounded like you and Dean were going balls to the wall."

“No. It was just a kiss.”

And then a small knowing smile spread across the Brit's face, “So how was it? Was it as good as you always imagined?”

Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Not really. I mean he knew how to kiss, so it was good, but I guess I imagined it too much. Just felt odd."

"Yeah, that's how it usually happens. Well, at least now you know and can check it off your bucket list." Mick sidled up to Cass and gathered him close for what should have been a mind-blowing kiss. And it was damn good…just not Dean good.

Still, Cass played the part and responded as he knew Mick wanted. He was seventeen so his body easily reacted, and Mick took it as proof that Cass was into it. Normally, Cass would have been happy to have a moment alone with his sexy boyfriend, but after today, he needed some time to deal with everything. He didn't want to go through the motions and cheapen it. Mick deserved more.

That was why he stepped away and tried to joke it off, “Sorry. I'm all up for some hanky-panky but not on the front porch.”

Mick looked sheepishly around at the other houses, “I guess you're right.”

Whew!

Cass was freakn' relieved. He just needed time to sort through everything. To deal with what he had done with Dean and to pack it away, so that it wouldn't ruin things with Mick. He wasn't foolish enough to believe anything else would happen with Dean. That was fairy tale thinking and just not real.

He wasn't going to throw away a perfectly wonderful relationship over a couple of stupid kisses. Two stupid, awesome, sparks-flying kisses.

Fuck! He was so screwed.

Dean was so screwed. He and Benny had gone to his room to play around since Benny had gotten a bit horny thinking of Dean kissing Cass. And hell! Benny proceeded to push every one of Dean's xxx buttons! It was like the best porno ever produced…but…but something was off, and he felt slightly askew. Unable to abandon everything and enjoy it.

So he did his best to give Benny all that was being asked for just to get done. It sounded soooo wrong, but he knew there was no way he could tell Benny what was going on without seeing a look of accusation in those beautiful eyes. Dean didn't want to ruin their time with all that shit, especially since the thing with Cass wouldn't happen again.

Why did that make him suddenly sad and pissy?

Why did he have to kiss Cass!!!

Why did he have to be so damn curious that he followed the couple out and watched?!

If he would have just stayed in his seat and not seen it…not have gone to the bathroom after and jerked off to Cass' fucking skills…ugh! Then maybe he wouldn't have been so hungry to find out how those lips had tasted.

Damn that stupid kiss. That stupid, wonderful, skin scorching kiss.

He moaned, which Benny naturally took as a cue that Dean was close to cumming. And he actually was, thanks to all the thoughts about Cass. So when Benny stepped it up, Dean was a goner. Cum sprayed onto their stomachs as Benny's cock pounded away and soon added more cum deep into Dean's ass.

He should have been satiated and happy. Instead, he felt miserable and guilty. Benny was so good for him. Absolutely perfect in almost every way, but oh that kiss. The sizzle of skin when Dean had touched Cass. How the hell was he going to make it through summer break?

Almost at the same time he thought that, the noise of the other house occupants filled the air. Dean had an idea. "You know what we should do?"

Benny kissed down his neck, “What's that, mon cher?”

"We should rent a place nearby, so we don't have to stay here. We could have more privacy and deal with less teenage crap. Plus we wouldn't have to worry about my dad at all that way."

That dom brow was raised as Benny stared down at Dean. "We're not going to waste money when we have free lodgings here just 'cause you feel awkward around a certain dark-haired Adonis."

"Ugh! But I do feel weird. This is why you should never let me alone. I come up with stupid ideas and just cause more trouble for myself." Dean swirled a finger in the salty mess he had made on their stomachs and brought the slick finger to Benny's mouth.

The salty flesh was sucked in, and a moan reverberated through Dean's skin as Benny cleaned the finger. A wicked chuckle echoed around the room then, "Maybe we should have that foursome Gabe mentioned. I wouldn't mind seeing what those two have to offer. I am a sucker for a British accent."

That got Benny a firm spanking as Dean just shook his head, “Brat. Flip over. I'll fuck you so good even your Louisiana accent will vanish.”

"Aye, Gov'nah." Benny said with a dreadful attempt at a British accent while getting on all fours.

Sam nudged a reluctant Gabe into the living room where Cass and Mick were sitting. “Say it.”

Brown eyes were rolled, “I'm sorry I opened my big mouth when I didn't know what had happened.”

“And…”

Gabriel let out a huffy sigh, “And I'm sorry if it caused you guys any issues.”

Cass glared at Gabe. "Just because you apologized doesn't mean that you're getting off scot-free. I think you should have to do all the cooking and wash for a month."

“Hell to the fuck no! I wasn't the one who…”

Sam covered up Gabriel's mouth before any more damage could be done. “I believe what my brat of a boyfriend means to say is that sounds quite fair.”

The hand was thoroughly licked then, and Sam grimaced, "Dammit Gabe! That is so gross."

Gabriel just smirked, “That wasn't what you said when I put my tongue elsewhere.”

A tomato would have looked pale in comparison to Sam's face, “You better be glad I love you, asshat!”

\- - - - -

Cass couldn't help gush at the affection that was so obviously there between his brother and Sam. It was nice to see his brother smile and have someone to love the idiot.

Mick kissed his cheek, and the same look filled those sea-foam green eyes. Cass gushed even more.

"Well, I need to make some room for another beer." Sam teased before kissing Gabe and heading to the downstairs bathroom.

Cass stood too, "Yeah, I should take a trip to the throne as well."

Gabe plopped down next to Mick then, and the two pulled up Netflix on the TV to find a movie.

Having been in the house since he was eight, Cass could have walked to the upstairs bathroom with his eyes closed. But they weren't shut, and when he was nearing Dean's room, he heard certain noises coming from within.

Hell!

As much as he compelled himself just to walk past, he couldn't. The door was only half-closed, and there was a clear visual of the bed and the two naked men on it. Benny was on all fours while Dean was gripping the shit out of those beefy hips. The sound of skin slapping was causing Cass to get rock hard in seconds.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Dean fucking the big bear of a man. And it was mostly a side view of them so with each pull out Cass also got some shots of Dean's cock and balls. And to sweeten the deal, even more, he was able to see Dean's ass clench with each thrust.

To see Dean's lips part with whimpers and groans.

To see those green eyes…LOOKING DIRECTLY AT HIM!!!

What the fuck!

Cass blinked thinking he was imagining things, but no. Dean was staring right at him without missing a thrust. Oh hell! Cass was so close to creaming his damn jeans! His gut told him to look away and get the fuck to the bathroom, but of course, he didn't listen. He just kept gawking.

When his hand unconsciously moved to rub his tented crotch, and Dean's eyes lowered to stare…hell! Oh fuck, it was too much. It was like Cass couldn't breathe, and his chest was being gripped. He nibbled on his lower lip as he watched Dean fucking Benny while Dean watched Cass rub.

It was immensely powerful…especially since Benny was turned so not to notice Cass at all. Benny was just moaning and thinking it was a normal fuck. It soooo wasn't. And when those green eyes latched on to Cass' blue that was it. Cass arched and bit back a few choice curses as cum splashed against his boxers.

And then he heard and saw Dean moan one last time before losing it too. During it all, their gaze held. It was more erotic than the actual fucking that had happened. Had it not been for Benny moving and breaking the moment they would have stayed that way forever.

As it was, though, Cass made a beeline for the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned weakly against it. He was in so much fucking trouble. What the fuck was going on?! Why were the stars aligning now?! Now when he and Mick were about to go off and live together at college.

Life just wasn't fair.

Dean's whole body was still thrumming with the best orgasm he had ever had. So why did he feel like a piece of shit?! Oh maybe because the reason for the best orgasm ever wasn't his damn boyfriend. Or that perhaps he had fucked his loving boyfriend while staring into the gorgeous blue eyes of a kid he had practically known his whole fuckn' life. Or how a part of him was aching to run after Cass and have another taste.

“That was so fuckn' good, babe.” Benny slid off the spent cock and plopped onto the bed not knowing the torment spinning around Dean's head.

Smiling the best he could, Dean laid down next to the satiated man. “Glad to be of service, sir.”

Very well-known laughter filled the air and made him feel even worse. Here he was with a damn perfect partner and allowing some rush of lust ruin things. Once again Dean wanted to run away and beg Benny to let them stay somewhere else for the summer. But just bringing it up would make for more questions and Dean was already feeling too exposed.

And as great as that moment had been of holding Cass' gaze while fucking Benny, Dean really wished they would have fully closed the door. It had only made a weird situation considerably worse. Even saying that, though, Dean couldn't stop from remembering every damn second. From seeing the hand rub that very tented crotch all the way to witnessing Cass cumming.

Dean licked his lips as the want to pull down those jeans and get a messy taste made him squirm. Shit, he was in so much trouble.

Cass really didn't want to go back to the living room and have to sit next to Mick. It wasn't like he had actually fucked Dean, but even still he felt just as guilty. Thankfully at least Gabe and Mick had picked out a pretty funny movie that wouldn't add to his issues.

As  _ Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle _ was waiting to be played on the TV, Cass grabbed another beer. 

“Hey, Cass, did you happen to see Dean and Benny when you were upstairs peeing?” Gabriel asked.

It was like all the air in the room disappeared, and the beer bottle shook in his hand. "Uh, what? Umm, no. I…I do think they might have been in Dean's room, but the door was shut. I don't know for sure."

“Dammit! I want to start the movie.” Gabe turned to Sam then, “Go tell your brother and his boy toy to get their asses down here.”

“Eww. I don't want to walk in on them doing anything. Why don't you go.”

“I don't want to see your brother's junk either.”

"What about my junk?" Dean asked while walking into the room, followed by a very content looking Benny.

“Just sit your stanky asses down so we can start the movie.”

Cass suddenly noticed there were only two spots available for the guys to choose. One was the recliner, and then there was the cushion next to him on the sofa. And that was only because Gabe was sitting on Sam's lap in the other overstuffed chair.

_ Please don't sit next to me. Please don't sit next to me. _

But of course Benny was the first to the recliner, and a hesitant Dean sank down onto the sofa. At least the sexy, freckled fucker seemed just as nervous about it as Cass did. Dean was staying right against the arm, so there was a gap between them. 

Even still, Cass' whole body was aching to move toward Dean. It was like one of those damn magnet things at a junkyard that would lift the old cars to be crushed. The pull was so fuckn' strong.

At least the movie started, and soon everyone was laughing and enjoying the outrageous antics of Kevin Hart, Dwayne Johnson, and Jack Black. As _Jumanji_ kept going, more pizza and snacks were consumed as was the beer. Cass had snuck a third and was glad when no one got on his case about it.

Around the time Joe Jonas' character made an appearance, Cass was feeling a lot looser and calmer. So what if Dean was sitting next to him. Mick was too, and he had the freedom to do anything to Mick he wanted now. A smile slurred across his face as he leaned against his boyfriend and subtly slid a hand very high up the warm thigh.

Mick instantly turned to stare in shock and saw the hazy, lustful look in those blue eyes. A soft kiss was placed on top of Cass' head then as Mick whispered, “Behave yourself, Mr. Novak.”

A pout took over the grin as Cass moved back and removed his hand. When he looked around to see if anyone had noticed, he was caught in a green tractor beam. Of course, Dean had seen it all. Cass blinked and purposefully broke the eye contact.

Seconds later, Dean's hand moved to rest in the gap between their bodies. Hell. It wasn't even an inch away from touching Cass' thigh. He looked over, and Dean was casually staring at the TV. Well, hmm…maybe the placement of the hand hadn't been on purpose.

Even still, it felt as if someone was holding a BIC lighter to that spot on Cass' thigh. And if it was that intense when not touching his skin what would it be like if that pinkie actually did?! Fuck he had to find out.

Cass stretched and allowed his lower half to move over enough so that Dean's hand was now definitely making contact.

Oh fuck.

Fuck!

It was like a live wire going from the spot right to his damn cock. Cass had to cross his legs just to hide the spontaneous boner forming.

Now the question was, would Dean move the hand or not?


	9. Tangled Webs

A minute passed, and nothing happened.

Then two and three and still the hand stayed.

It was around the five-minute mark when Cass finally felt the hand move, but not away. Instead, it was shoved even farther under his thigh until he was now practically sitting on the entire hand.

It was like he was touching a white-hot branding iron. As if Dean's handprint would be seared into his flesh for eternity.

Cass' eyes were crossed as he hyper-focused on the damn TV so he wouldn't turn to look at Dean. It was also to help him not to cream his pants twice in one day because…fuck! He was very close to doing just that.

Suffice it to say, the rest of the movie played on without Cass really watching. Every breath…every heartbeat was all about that damn hand and acting as normal as possible. This was why when the credits rolled, and the fuckn' hand was quickly removed that it caused Cass to jump.

He was able to play it off by standing up and stomping on his left foot as if it had fallen asleep. Thankfully his t-shirt was long enough that it gratefully covered his hardon. As much as he wanted to turn and look at the evil fucker, Cass refused. There were too many eyes in the room and too many chances to screw things up.

When he sat back down, it was so that he was tightly pressed against his boyfriend. "Umm…Mick? Aren't the Armstrongs expecting us? Maybe we should start heading to your place."

"Oh, come on!" Gabe grumbled from Sam's lap, "Mick and I picked out two movies to watch. Surely you guys can stay for a few more hours."

Cass groaned inside. Just great! Two more hours next to Dean.

\- - - - -

Dean inwardly groaned. Just great! Two more hours next to Cass. His hand still burned from when he foolishly shoved it under that damn thigh, and now his cock was rock hard too.

He watched as Cass grimaced, “Well I guess we can stay a little longer. What movie?”

The shit-ass grin on Gabriel's face was not comforting, “Zack and Miri.”

“As in Zach & Miri make a porno?”

“One and the same.”

Cass looked around at everyone except Dean and saw no one having an issue with that fact. “Fine. Whatever. But I get to have another beer.”

Not knowing Cass had already had three, Gabe agreed and tossed over a bottle. "That's it, though. Just soda or water afterward."

So as a very scruffy Seth Rogan and Elizabeth Banks appeared on the TV, Dean was tortured with watching Cass lifting the bottle to those lips. His eyes were glued to the pink flesh sucking on the opening and watching the muscles in the sexy throat undulate as the liquid was swallowed.

Then when Seth's character, Zach, was jumping out of the car to rescue burning balls, Dean watched as Cass stroked the neck of the beer bottle up and down…up and down…over and over again.

Hell! Dean so wanted to be that lucky brown glass.

“Any more beers?” He asked, suddenly feeling thirsty.

Sam held up the empty cartons, “Sorry. Cass got the last one. There is another pack in the fridge if you want one.”

Suddenly the stupidest idea came to Dean. _Don't do it! Don't ask!_ “That's a shame. I just needed a sip. I don't feel like going to the kitchen.” He pretended to have an idea and turned to Cass. “Mind if I just took a swig of yours?”

As much as the world and the other occupants in the room didn't think anything of the simple question, Dean saw Cass freeze up. Those wicked fingers paused on the bottle, “Uh…umm…sure. I guess.”

A trembling hand held out the bottle then.

Dean looked at it and the fingers which were gripping it.  _ Just grab the beer anywhere but where Cass' flesh is touching.  _

Did he listen to himself, though? Of course not. His hand wrapped around the fingers and gripped tightly. For several seconds the bottle stayed in both their hands until Cass' fingers were slowly removed.

Feeling so fuckn' exposed Dean looked around but saw no one but Cass paying attention. He still felt odd when he purposefully caught Cass' gaze before bringing the same bottle that had touched those lips to his and swallowed. And although it was not Dean's brand of beer, it tasted so good thanks to those blue eyes glued to his.

It seemed insanely intimate to have Cass' beer bottle between his lips. Even more so to hand the brown glass back to its sexy owner. To see Cass stare at Dean's mouth and then at the opening before bringing it up to those lips again to take another swallow.

Dean's cock was so fuckn' hard it was going to split in two soon. Didn't help matters that on the TV, Zack and Miri were at their High School Reunion and Zach was talking with Brandon St. James from California.

**Zack looked over to Brandon, “What do you do out there?”**

** “I'm an actor.”**

** “Wow. That's really impressive.”**

** Brandon smiled kindly, “Thank you.”**

** Zack was just in awe, “In fucking movies?”**

** A smirk stretched across the actor's face, “In fucking movies…pretty much.”**

** “Wow. Look at you! Anything I've seen? What movies?”**

** "Oh, all sorts of movies with all-male casts." **

** A slightly confused look shadowed Zach's face, “All male casts? Like _Glengarry Glen Ross_? Like that?”**

** Feeling awkward but not being ashamed of anything, Brandon explained, “Like _Glen and Gary Suck Ross' Meaty Cock and Drop Their Hairy Nuts in His Eager Mouth_.”**

** Still confused and clueless, Zach asked, "Is that like a sequel?" **

Dean was in so much trouble as made-up images of the fake porno played through his head but with it being him and Benny sucking Cass' cock. It was the xxx vision of Dean's nut sac being enclosed by Cass' mouth that was the last straw.

He quickly stood up, “I think I'm going to get those beers after all.”

“Bring the gallon of raspberry ice tea too.” Sam called out to Dean's retreating form.

Once in the kitchen, Dean moved right to the freezer and stuck his head inside. The chilly air helped to calm down his overheating body. As he stood there, he knew he'd have to sneak off and do something about the issue between his legs.

So he quickly took the six-pack of beer and the ice tea out to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. "Just save me one of the beers. I need to go grab something from my car."

As he walked out of the front door, Zach and Miri were at the coffee shop talking about making the infamous porno.

**“Okay, since you don't wanna fuck a stranger in a porno movie, for some weird reason. I guess…” Zack shrugged, “…we could fuck.”**

** Miri gasped and instantly exclaimed, “Ew.”**

**Zach was a bit offended, "Well, fuck you." **

Dean had seen the movie a dozen times so as he was able to finish the scene in his head as he walked out to the Impala in the driveway. It really was a great movie. 

Cass was having severe pants issues every damn time he took a swig of his beer. His brain was replacing the cold glass with how he assumed Dean's dick would feel and taste.

Hell! He needed to do something, or his cock was going to split in two. Thankfully, with all the beers he had, he had to pee again, so he made his way to the downstairs bathroom.

That the window in there looked out to the driveway side of the house had no bearing on his decision.

Nope…not at all.

And it wasn't like he was going to the window first before peeing for any other reason than just to see the birds and flowers.

Yep…uh huh.

All the pretext flew ironically out the window when Cass noticed Dean sitting in the back seat of the Impala with cock in hand. “What the fuck!”

He felt like Clark Griswald staring at the swimming pool babe while watching Dean jerk off. And the bathroom was right next to the driveway, so he had a clear shot of the entire cock…tip to base. It was everything he had ever imagined and a few inches more.

Suffice it to say his hand quickly moved down to unzip his pants and pull out his own cock. Cass couldn't pass up an opportunity like this one. If he had thought to bring his phone, he'd have been recording the car session for future wankings.

Hell, he loved how Dean's head arched back while that lush lower lip was nibbled. And mhmm, how steady that hand stroked up and down…how shiny with precum the head was getting.

Oh fuck!

BEST PORNO EVER!

Sam stood up and headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water. He had consumed enough beer and didn't want to get any drunker. As it was, he was a bit wobbly as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a cold bottle. The icy water felt and tasted so good going down his parched throat.

He was on his way back to the living room when the need to pee suddenly had him making a beeline to the downstairs bathroom. Surely Cass was done by now.

His hand grabbed the door handle, turned it, and pushed it open. Before it hit the wall, though, he stopped it since he was greeted with the sight of Cass staring out the window…jerking off?

Really? What could possibly be out the window to aid in masturbation?

Being over six feet already, Sam just stood on tiptoes and could easily see outside. What the flying fuck!

There, in the backseat of the Impala, was Dean with hard cock in hand also jerking off!!!

What the fuck was going on!

Why was Cass jerking off to Dean jerking off?

And why was his brother jerking off?

Sam quietly re-shut the door and headed to the upstairs bathroom to pee and think.

Dean was so damn close. So fuckn' right there on the edge. He opened his eyes and just happened to be facing the house when he saw Cass staring at him from the bathroom window.

Oh fuck!

His breath stopped as their gazes locked and the understanding of what was taking place sunk in. And then Dean's hand started moving faster on the hard cock.

As the eye fucking continued the sensations flying around his body intensified. Minutes later, another intense orgasm ripped through causing cum to splash up onto the rear passenger window. And even though his body ached to have his eyes shut, he refused. His reward was seeing Cass' head arch back.

Oh fuck!!! Cass hadn't just been watching, but jerking off to Dean as well. Fuck, it was so hot!

Was it wrong that Dean leaned over to the car window and slowly licked off his own cum while keeping the eye contact?

Was it wrong that he moaned imagining it was the same cum which was now making Cass' hand messy?

Mhmm.

He also licked his own hands clean before tucking away his spent cock and getting out of the car. His feet so wanted to race to the house's back door and meet Cass in the bathroom, but he refused. It was one thing to accidentally be put in a situation and let it play out, but to do it on purpose…yeah, that would be too pervy.

So instead, he walked back inside using the front door and settled on the floor by Benny's legs…his head leaning against his boyfriend's thigh. It was something he did regularly enough that Benny didn't question why. Warm fingers just found their way into Dean's hair and started playing with the dirty blond locks.

Even if he lived to be a hundred, Cass would forever remember the cum being licked off the Impala's window. It was one thing to have Dean catch him watching and finish jerking off, but for Dean to go that far was mind-blowing.

Of course, it didn't mean other stuff would happen. No, it was more just a lust-filled spur of the moment decision. One he was sure Dean was already regretting.

Cass was also coming back to the reality of what he had done. For fuck's sake, Dean hadn't even been home one day, and Cass was making so many decisions that could screw up his relationship with Mick.

And now he'd have to sit with Dean on the sofa till the damn movie was over. As much as he adored _Zach & Miri_, Cass didn't think his sanity would last that long.

Boy was he relieved to see Dean sitting next to Benny when making his way back into the living room. He shoved aside the small bite of jealousy towards Benny getting to stroke Dean's hair and plopped down by Mick. Taking a play from Dean, Cass leaned against his own boyfriend and kissed Mick's very warm neck.

That he felt other green eyes drilling into his back was something Cass painfully fought to ignore. Instead, he just slid an arm around Mick and got even cozier. It was very nice having everyone know about them now, allowing moments like this to happen.

A kiss was placed on the top of his head then, and Cass gushed. Yeah, this was very nice indeed.


	10. The Grass is Green Enough

Sam was so confused.

He had come back to the living room before either Dean or Cass made their appearances. He expected to see some awkwardness between the two guys, but nothing. Dean had simply sat at Benny's feet like a content submissive, and Cass had leaned against Mick like a puppy in love.

He hated keeping things from Gabe, but knew if the short-stack got wind of what Sam had witnessed it would be disastrous! He decided to just shove it all out of his head and focus on the movie.

Thankfully at that moment, the  _ Star Wars _ montage scene started, and MC Chris' song  _ Fett's Vette _ filled the room. Hell, he loved this part! It was so crazy and bawdy. 

\- - - - -

Dean's eyes never left the TV as the remaining hour of the movie played. The problem was that his peripheral vision was too good for his own good. He had been more focused on the blurred side view of Cass casually touching Mick than he should have been.

He was very relieved when the TV was turned off, and everyone stood up to stretch without mentioning doing other stuff together. For his sanity, it would be best to spend some alone time with Benny for a few hours. Dean could refocus on what he already had instead of what would never be anything more than lustful thoughts and happenstance meetings.

So as Sam and Gabe stayed to clean up and get dinner ready for John, Dean and Benny left with Cass and Mick.

"Are you sure we couldn't drive you guys back to the Armstrongs?" Benny asked after they said quick goodbyes on the sidewalk.

Mick smiled at the offer, "If we can't walk a block to my place, we're in trouble. Besides, Cass and I might take advantage of the fact that Pastor Chuck isn't home yet."

Dean fought the urge to snarl.

SNARL?! What the fuck was that about?!

"Well, it was a blast finally getting to meet you both. Hope to hang out more over the summer." Benny and Dean headed to the Impala then while Cass and Mick went next door.

Benny turned to look in the back seat and grimaced, “What is that funky smell?”

A blush stole across Dean's face at the memories of what he had done there, “Guess we need to spray more after we fuck in here. Must be from when we pulled over at that rest stop earlier.”

“We should get one of those air freshener things that hang from the mirror.”

"Blasphemy! Never!" Dean looked appalled, "I'm not making the Impala trashy with one of those things. Besides, I rather like the smell."

He moved over to the passenger seat to straddle Benny's lap, “In fact, I think we should add some more of our scent to the space.”

A kiss started that almost seemed to guarantee playtime would be happening soon, but Benny pulled away gasping, "We can't. Not so close to the house. I mean if Sam or Gabe went to use the bathroom, they could see everything."

Of course, that made Dean think about what if Benny would have caught him jerking off earlier. Ugh! Talk about killing the mode. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right, babe. I wish we had a place to be alone, though. I miss our house back in Louisiana and all the freedom we had."

"Well, after spending all that time today with a full house, I might be in the same mindset."

Dean looked hopefully at Benny. If they rented a place, it would mean he could stay away from Cass more. "Maybe your parents would know of some reasonably priced rentals around here?"

Benny shrugged, “Can't hurt to ask.”

Within minutes, they were waiting while Benny's father searched for short-stay places for rent. "Well, it looks like you are in luck. Good thing Lawrence, Kansas, isn't a big city. Most of the listings I'm seeing are actually very cheap. I'll send you the addresses for my top three picks that are best price and close to Dean's dad's house."

“Thanks, Dad. We appreciate it. How's everything back home?”

“Hot and humid, but we're used to it.”

“Well, tell Mom I love her and that I'll call again in a few days.”

“Will do. Love you, son.”

“Love you too, Dad.”

Benny hit the end button and waited for the text. Once they had the addresses, Dean started the car, and they drove to each location to see which they liked more. Two were houses, and one was an apartment.

They had enough saved that the cost wasn't a bother, and so they could have the most freedom they picked one of the houses. It was in a newer neighborhood not even ten minutes from Dean's childhood home. There was also a fenced-in backyard with a heated in-ground swimming pool. They called the rental company and found out that the maintenance of the pool was included with the monthly rent. It was perfect, and they headed right over to the office to sign the papers.

The first thing they did once given the keys and were back at their new summer home was to strip and dive into the deep end. It was heavenly, and soon Benny had Dean pressed against the side of the pool as a hot and heavy kiss began. Between the gorgeous sunshine hitting their naked skin, and the water sloshing their bodies, it didn't take much to stoke the fires.

Dean wrapped his legs around Benny's waist and moaned as a hard cock pushed at his clenched rim till it slid inside. Water splashed everywhere as nothing was held back from the frantic outdoor fun. Dean would have scratches from the concrete scraping his skin, but he just didn't care.

His arms were around Benny's neck as he devoured the sexy fucker's mouth. So when the orgasm hit Dean, the warm lips pressed to his absorbed his whimpers and moans. Benny soon lost it as well, and they just leaned against the side of the pool happy and satiated.

“Fuck, I needed that!” Dean placed a soft kiss to Benny's warm throat.

"Me too. I think we are going to have an amazing summer, babe."

The softened cock slid out, and Dean watched as Benny started to float. The sun was in love with the man's tan skin, and Dean was drooling.

He just rested there staring at his beautiful boyfriend and felt happy he hadn't done anything stupid with Cass. Yeah in the moment of crazy lust, things seemed needed, but while standing in that pool Dean realized what he had to lose.

All he had to do was be careful. Soon summer would be over, and they'd be back home in Louisiana. It was completely doable.

So why did a small part of him seem sad?

Cass was grinning like a fiend while Mick fucked him rough and randy as the shower rained hot water over their naked flesh. The coolness of the tiled wall was smushed against his cheek as his ass was pounded from behind.

Fuck he loved it!

And when Mick whimpered and groaned out Cass' name seconds later, Cass was in heaven. The feel of the hot cum spraying inside his ass enough to make him lose it as well. Soon cum was dripping down the wall and spinning with the water into the drain. Mhmm, so fuckn' good.

He could have stayed impaled on Mick's cock all night long, but sadly knew his dad was expected home in an hour. He slid off the softened flesh and turned to kiss his boyfriend. “That was awesome, babe.”

A contented smirk stretched across the Brit's face, “Damn right it was, mister. I know how to take care of my man.”

Cass gushed at Mick saying  _ 'my man. _ ' This was the very reason he was glad he hadn't done anything stupid with Dean. He had too much to lose for a few moments of lust. Maybe it would be wise to be more careful, though, so he and Dean weren't in the same space this summer. 

Another kiss was placed on Mick's lips before Cass turned off the water and dragged the sexy man to his bedroom. He pushed Mick onto the mattress then and laid down, so their bodies touched. For the next thirty minutes while drying off, they made out and just simply enjoyed the time alone.

If not for his dad's soon arrival, they would have stayed there till morning. Cass groaned as he sat up, "I wish we were at college already or even had our own place now."

“I know, babe. It would be lovely.” Mick placed a kiss on Cass' shoulder, “But for now let's get redressed and fix supper. Just don't put on any shoes or socks.”

“Why not?”

Mick beamed, “Because I like the idea of you barefoot in the kitchen.”

Blue eyes were rolled at that, “Dork. This isn't some ABO fanfic. You can't breed me up with your seed.”

A playful, dark snarl filled the air as Mick leaned closer and pretended to bite Cass' neck, “If only!”

Cass' cock twitched at that, and he had to fight the urge to fuck the sexy biter. "Get your horny ass off my bed, mister, before we're caught doing wicked things by a minister of the Lord."

“Mhmm, I could just confess to sinning with his son.”

“Oh fuck! We need to get out of here! You are way too tempting.” Cass quickly got off the bed as Mick's laughter echoed around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zach & Miri Make a Porno might not be for everyone, but I loved it lol. I'm a big fan of Jay from Jay & Silent Bob, and Jason Mewes plays a yummy part in this movie. Between his, “Let us FUCK!” moment to showing Zach how to do the Dutch Rudder…hot! The Star Wars montage I mentioned was a great part of the film as well. Here is the link for that part. (might have to sign in since the video is age-restricted) Also the whole movie is on Netflix as of Aug 2019. [ Zach and Miri Star Wars Montage Scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mB9r41hXqn0).


	11. Dream a Little Dream

The next morning dawned with Dean waking up and staring in confusion at the ceiling. Why was the light not the same one from his room? That's when it hit him that they were at the rental and not his childhood home.

He turned to look at Benny and had to chuckle at how sore every inch of his body felt. They had had a marathon of naughty fun all over the new place before passing out on the unmade bed. If one of them had been a girl, someone would have been knocked up after last night.

Dean had been sure his dad or brother would have been pissed about the change in housing, but they had been okay. Sam, of course, was happy since now time alone with Gabe would be back on the table. While John had to admit having two fewer people in the house would be easier.

Glancing over to the nightstand, Dean saw it was barely only seven, so he decided to attempt sleep again. Within minutes of lowering his eyelids, he was gone and instantly fell into dreamland.

A smile stretched across his face as he felt strong arms encircle his body from behind and drag him backward. Warm lips started to kiss from the nape of his neck, past the shoulders and downward.

He was pushed onto his stomach then, and his thighs were straddled as more kisses rained down his back. It was like getting a massage from butterflies and felt so damn good…especially with how the additional bodyweight was pressing his cock into the mattress.

His legs were spread apart then as the person moved lower. Two hands grabbed the butt cheeks and parted them till the clenched hole was seen. Seconds later, that same sexy mouth traveled down and kissed there too.

Dean buried his face in the pillow and clutched a handful of the sheet as his ass was being frenched. The wicked tongue was quickly working its way inside and flicking deep enough to rub the prostate. Fuck! He was squirming like a madman as it continued on and on.

And when he didn't think he could take anymore without losing it, the mouth and tongue were removed. But he wasn't left alone for long. Soon he was groaning into the pillow as teeth clamped down on the flesh of his inner thighs.

Oh fuck! He was so going to have bruises there. The pressure just enough to border on pain.

The teeth were removed then, and the hands were back parting the cheeks. This time, though, it wasn't for another kiss. Instead, he felt the tip of a wet cock pressing against the slobbered hole. The tongue fuck from earlier had loosened the rim enough that with minimal effort the hard flesh was easily stuffed all the way inside.

Hell! It was so thick and felt absolutely perfect.

With each thrust, the bed under Dean creaked and shifted. Over and over with varying speed and roughness the cock just made Dean's ass its bitch. The friction and heated flesh scorched inside him, while his dick was dragged deliciously against the mattress.

Now as the thrusts continued, kisses started across his shoulder and neck. Teeth then grabbed hold of an earlobe and nibbled. The dangling flesh was sucked into an inferno of a mouth, and Dean was in heaven.

“Oh fuck! I'm…I'm so close. Touch me. Please.” Dean begged.

Suddenly his hips were gripped tightly and raised from the mattress till he was on all fours.

SLAM!

SLAM!

Hell! His whole body was jarred forward from the ramming of the cock into his abused hole.

SLAM!

SLAM!

Mhmmmmm! It was fuckn' amazing to feel the hip bone hit his ass, and the sound the connection made was so damn dirty. The hand gripping his right side slid under, and soon his cock was encased in heated flesh.

SLAM!

SLAM!

With each thrust, that hand moved like a fiend. So much so Dean was sure he'd have friction burns. Fuck he never wanted the moment to end.

Cass was having the craziest dream ever. It was so damn dirty, and he was seconds away from losing it. His hand was gripping some faceless man's hip as Cass went to town on the guy's ass. And oh! The thick delicious cock in his other hand just made the moment even better.

SLAM!

SLAM!

The hole surrounding his cock was so fuckn' hot it felt like he had stuck it into a fire pit. His hip holding hand moved up to grip the guy's shoulder then so he could still fuck and lean down to take a bite of the warm flesh.

SLAM!

SLAM!

He had already bitten a trail of bruises on both sides of the guy's thighs and ohhhh…oh, did he want to break skin and scar the man. Cass felt so damn territorial for some reason and ached to growl out  _ Mine! _

SLAM!

SLAM!

Cass whimpered as the shivers started building up in his balls. It wouldn't be long now before he was filling the tight ass with cum. 

SLAM!

SLAM!

"Please." A garbled voice echoed from the pillow area. "Please, I need to taste you when I cum."

Cass groaned at that plea and was more than happy to comply. He slid out of the abused ass and released his hold on the cock and shoulder. “Flip over.”

As soon as the guy obeyed, Cass grabbed those sexy hips and rammed his dick back inside.

SLAM!

SLAM!

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It was so good.

Two hands clutched Cass' head and dragged him down for a kiss. The guy's face was still blurred even that close, but Cass didn't mind. He wasn't going to try to figure anything out…nope. He simply planned to enjoy whatever happened to the fullest.

And yet as the kiss continued something felt so familiar about it. Cass just couldn't put his finger on why, though. But his brain stopped working when tongues were added to the kiss, and the orgasm slammed through him.

He whimpered against the still kissing lips and shook as the aftershocks rippled to every inch of his flesh.

"Please. Please help me. I'm soooo close. Please." The garbled voice pleaded. It was enough to break into Cass' blissed-out haze, and he instantly slid out so he could do as asked. He kissed down the sweaty flesh till his chin hit hard cock. The tip was kissed, and the delicious taste of precum smeared his lips.

The dick was so thick and long that Cass was barely able to take half of it into his mouth. Not wanting to have his gag reflexes ruin the moment he focused on what he could and let his hand stroke the rest. It was like someone had encircled a steel bar with a swath of velvet. He just wanted to stay there forever just worshipping the beautiful cock.

Dean's back arched as he slid both hands down and grabbed the guy's head. The heat of the mouth sucking on his cock should be illegal. He was right on that edge before cumming that was almost painful. Everything was so intense and ready to break but just didn't. “Please. Please play with the balls or something. I need to cum.”

A pout and a whimper happened when the cool air hit his cock. Dean's finger dug roughly into the guy's skull aching to shove his dick back inside, but instead that wicked mouth moved lower to carefully surround his balls. And then the gentle suction started, and Dean was gone.

Cum and curses flew through the air as his body wiggled and twitched. It felt like he was being electrocuted.

For almost five minutes, electricity zinged from his suckled balls to the rest of his extremities. And then the euphoria spread and his hands fell away from the guy's head, and he lay sprawled on the bed.

Fuck! So fuckn' good!

Warm lips pressed kisses from balls to shoulder then before moving higher to his mouth. Dean mustered the energy to turn and wrapped an arm and a leg around the warm figure. His eyes were still closed while he enjoyed the afterglow of the orgasm and the kiss. Their bodies were pressed skin to skin, and it was delicious.

After a few more minutes of kissing, Dean's head had cleared and finally allowed his eyelids to lift. When they did, though, he was in shock and confusion as wide blue eyes were looking back at him.

The jolt of adrenaline must have been enough to yank Dean from dreamland since he suddenly found himself sitting up in bed staring at the wall trying not to freak the fuck out. The sheet was tented hardcore at lap level, and his whole body was buzzing from the effects of the dream.

He couldn't erase those blue eyes from his head, though. It was while Dean sat there trying to understand it all, Benny woke up and caught sight of the hard cock.

"Well, good morning to me!"

The familiar accented voice pulled Dean from his ponderings, and Benny's horny gaze had his body wanting to make the dream real. So Dean pushed away the dream lover's dark blue eyes, flipped onto his stomach and looked over a shoulder. “Well then, Mr. Lafitte, I'm all yours.”

Cass was pacing back and forth next to his bed, trying to understand what had just happened. Green eyes! In the dream, the faceless lover had had green eyes and not sea-foam green like Mick's.

Nope!

Ugh!

And now his body was thrumming with the need for release like he had experienced in the damn dream. He had heard his dad's car drive off a few minutes ago, meaning he could make a phone call and beg Mick to come over for some fun time.

The thing was it seemed so pervy to use Mick to deal with after-effects from fucking some faceless stranger. And yet even as he paced back and forth, the hard cock between his legs was still there. Hell! He needed to get laid and now.

He raced to grab his discarded jeans and retrieve his phone. At least Mick wasn't one to sleep in and answered after only two rings.

“Cass? What's up?”

“How fast can you run here?”

“Why? Is everything okay?”

Cass gushed at the genuine concern in Mick's voice, “Yeah, but I do have this one painful issue I could really use your help with.”

“What?”

“I seem to have a boner that won't go away.”

Laughter filled Cass' ear as Mick just lost it at that. “So you want me to run to your house so you can shove that cock up my ass?”

“Yep…pretty much.”

“Hell! I'll be there in five minutes.”

“Make it three.”

Another burst of laughter, “Fine.”

They hung up then, and Cass raced downstairs to open the front door. Thank goodness his brother was a heavy sleeper and even a car smashing into the house wouldn't wake Gabe.

Never before had Cass felt so growly and animalistic as he did when Mick appeared in the doorway. They came together, and a down and dirty kiss started.

Mick kicked the door shut then, and they groped and kissed their way to the sofa. The unnecessary clothing covering the Brit was discarded in rapid succession till they were both naked.

The two seventeen-year-olds were all hands as they devoured each other as Cass' high energy quickly infected Mick. Soon Cass' cock was slick with saliva and Mick was straddling him and pressing downward.

The moment the head popped past the clenched rim, Cass growled and slammed Mick the rest of the way down.

“Hell! Oh fuck, Cass! Love it when you manhandle me.”

Of course, Cass knew that already and with how he was feeling after that damn dream he planned on doing more. He gripped the flesh so hard Mick's skin turned white as Cass slammed his hips up repeatedly. The look of bliss on his boyfriend's face was just egging him on.

Fuck! He needed more! Craved what he had had in the dream, so he growled, "Get off and get on all fours."

It was a breathtaking sight indeed seeing Mick's rapid obedience to scramble to the floor waiting to be fucked. Cass quickly crawled behind and slammed back inside. It wasn't about being lovey-dovey. NO! This was two men coming together and fucking.

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

Cass gripped Mick's hips tight again while he leaned down and bit a shoulder. The moan that filled the room was his reward and hurled him right to the edge of losing it! Fuck! Why was sinking his teeth into flesh such a turn on?! But it was and at that moment… 

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

…Cass just wanted to leave bruises all over Mick's willing body.

“Do it! Please!”

Hell! They were truly so simpatico. Cass proceeded to leave hickeys and bite marks anywhere he could reach as he pounded into the tight ass. His hand was grabbed and jerked down to encircle Mick's hard cock. Both their hands were then used to furiously wank away till the carpet was sprayed with cum and British curse words echoed around the room.

Oh fuck, it was so hot to have the guy fall to pieces like that! Cass was seconds away from filling the sexy ass with his own cum.

SLAM!

SLAM!

And suddenly the memory of those green eyes from the dream overtook his brain!

“Oh fuck! Shit! SHIT! SHIT!” Cass slumped down onto Mick's back as an intense orgasm chased through his body. If he were remotely able to think, he'd be concerned with how the sudden mention and memory of those green eyes could make him lose it that fast.

But thankfully he was given a reprieve from worrying as he laid there just trying to breathe. “Mhmm, so fuckn' good.”

Mick chuckled from underneath, “Best damn morning ever! So glad we live only a block away.”

“A-the-fuck-men!”


	12. Aisle See You Soon

Gabe stood on the top of the stairs clutching his cell phone to his ear, “Fuckn' hell, Sam! It was like a pornographic version of American Gladiators down there! I didn't think my brother had that amount of anything in him! I might be scarred for life!”

Sam's chuckle echoed out of the phone, "Dude, why did you stand there the entire time?! And why the fuck did I allow you to narrate the whole damn thing?!"

“Because we are sick, perverted bastards. You should have hung up, Samsquatch! How could you let me stay on the line and watch all that?!”

"Just get your crazy ass over here, and I'll make breakfast to help you forget."

Gabe hit the end button before quietly sneaking downstairs and out the back door.

Sam was waiting at the other back door and pulled Gabriel in for a hug, “It's okay, short-stack. Tell me where the bad men hurt you.”

“My eyeballs, Sam! And my ears! You know it had to be loud to wake up my Sleeping Beauty's ass!”

A comforting hand gently rubbed the nape of Gabe's neck, “Trust me when I say it will fade into nothing after a couple of months. I've walked in on Dean a few times over the years and lived to tell.”

"Well, that is consoling." Gabe plopped into a chair by the kitchen table, "Now feed me, Seymour."

“So what are the plans for today?” Benny asked as they dried off after a quick shower.

"I thought we could just veg here." Dean hoped his desperation to stay away from the younger Novak wasn't showing. "I mean, we don't have to spend every waking moment with my brother. Maybe we could just float in the pool till lunch and then re-binge  _ Breaking Bad _ for the nth time on Netflix.”

"I think that is a great idea…" Benny placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips, "…just after we head to the grocery store and stock up on snacks and meal items."

“Deal. As long as you promise to make your famous crawfish pie tonight for supper.”

Benny laughed, “Missing Louisiana cooking already?”

“You just spoiled me with always cooking the best cajun meals I've ever tasted.” Dean leaned over and pretended to nibble on Benny's neck.

Fire sparked, and if not for sheer will-power and two hungry stomachs, they would have ended up on the bed again. Instead, they quickly dressed and headed out to the Impala.

“Tell me again why we're at a grocery store instead of back in your bed?”

Cass looked up from the list in his hands to the pouty Brit, “Because Sam called and said it was our turn to do it.”

"I swear we did it last time." Mick purposefully grabbed a box of Rice Chex that wasn't on the list and placed it in the cart.

With John and Chuck's schedules, it had always fallen to the boys to make sure there was food at each house. Just as they had come up with the plan to rotate laundry duty, they had also added grocery runs to the list. Hence the envelope of cash in Cass' pocket with the combined amounts from both dads and a bit extra from the guys if they wanted something specific.

Cass showed the list to Mick, "Help me find Gabe's cereal. He said it had been here, but I'm not seeing it."

“They have marshmallows in Froot Loops now? Gross!” Mick moved to the top of the aisle and went row by row till the sugary death was found. “Do you realize it has twelve grams more sugar than one serving of Chex? That is disgusting.”

“My brother always did have a sweet tooth.”

They turned to the next aisle and found the spaghetti sauce and noodles there.

“Did we have enough last time? Should we get double?” Cass asked.

“Yeah. Remember we had to take less because there wouldn't have been enough for John or your dad.”

They were headed to the next aisle when Cass suddenly stopped, “Shit.”

“What's up?”

"Oh, I put the list together in the wrong order. We already passed the juice aisle, and Sam had asked for some Cran-Grape." He pushed the cart to Mick and handed over the list. "Keep going with the rest while I run back and get it really fast.

“Aye. Aye, captain.”

“You like that stuff?” Benny asked as Dean took a bottle of Cran-Grape off the shelf.

He shrugged, "I blame Sam. There was always some around and when the other drinks were gone…well…beggars can't be choosey."

Benny took a bottle of white grape peach from the top shelf, “Now this stuff is much better. Like sinking my teeth into a fresh nectarine.”

“Hell!” Dean stared at his boyfriend's sexy full lips, “Why did that sound so damn erotic?”

“Because you know that I like sinking my teeth into more than just fruit.”

Two beefy arms quickly wrapped around Dean's back as he was brought close for a deliciously raunchy kiss in the juice aisle.

He was a bit dizzy once it ended, causing him to stumble backward and bump into a fellow shopper.

“Yo! Watch where you're going!”

That voice!

Dean spun around and came face to face with a shocked Cass.

Oh fuck! Those eyes! Those damn blue eyes were the exact ones from his dream, and they were just inches away from his. AND THEY BELONGED TO CASS! “Uh…sorry. I…yeah, sorry.”

It was like the whole building, and everything in it faded to black and left only him and Cass standing there. What the hell was going on? Why was this happening now? Why not years ago? They had touched plenty of times in the past, but it just seemed as if that first kiss had unleashed some profound bond or deep connection between them.

It was hardcore, and hell, a bit terrifying too…but it was there. Despite having just been kissed senseless, Dean felt such a pull to grab the fucker and kiss Cass even better.

Right there!

Right in the juice aisle.

Right in front of…

SHIT! Benny!

Dean was able to break away from the eye-fucking to turn and see Benny watching them with extreme curiosity. He tried to play it off with a smirk, “Geesh man that was some kiss. I'm still feeling loopy as fuck.”

When the left eyebrow was raised over his boyfriend's knowing gaze, Dean gulped. Benny wasn't a fool. Hell, anyone coming down that aisle would have felt the damn sparks.

Fuck! How could he fight something he couldn't explain?!

Benny looked past Dean then and smiled kindly at a similarly confused looking Cass, “Hey, is Mick here with you?”

“Uhh…yeah. He should be near the frozen aisles by now.”

Dean just stared as Benny started pushing the cart past him as if to leave. He grabbed an arm, “What…what are you doing? Where are you going?”

Eyes filled with wisdom and compassion caressed his face before Benny met and held Dean's worried gaze, "I think you two need to talk. I think whatever is going on is beyond both of you and…heck! Maybe even beyond what you both feel for Mick and me."

"But I'm here with you. I love you." Dean pleaded, sensing a tone of finality in Benny's words.

“Yeah, I know.” A warm palm cupped Dean's face before Benny walked away with the shopping cart.

Dean turned around and glared at the guilty-looking seventeen-year-old.

“I'm sorry, Dean. I…I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Just needed to pick up Cran-Grape for Sam.”

What could he really say? It wasn't Cass' fault or his own. Well, that wasn't totally true since Dean had been the one to jokingly initiate the first kiss. "Don't worry about it, Cass. The human body is stupid and just does stupid stuff. Maybe it's so strong because we hadn't seen each other for a few years…I don't know."

“Yeah. I guess.” Cass turned to stare in the direction Benny had gone. “You don't think he'll say something to Mick, do you? He didn't seem mad or anything.”

Dean shook his head, "It is just a crazy situation all around. Sorry, I kissed you that day and started this."

A rueful expression flittered over Cass' face, "Sorry, I kissed you back the second time and added to it."

"Look, let's just lay everything out on the table, okay?" Dean rubbed the taut muscles in his neck, feeling awkward as hell. "If not for Benny and Mick being around I'd have done more than kiss you."

\- - - - -

Cass felt like he was in a weird dream. He was standing in a grocery store as the object of his fantasies since the age of eight mentioned wanting him!

How was it that he could be attracted to more than one person at a time? Like he craved Mick but, if given a chance, would still fuck Dean ten ways to Sunday. The dream from that morning returned and made him squirm.

A sheepish grin spread across Cass' face. “Well, since we are in full disclosure mode, I have to confess something. I might have fucked my boyfriend this morning after unintentionally having a really hardcore dream about a green-eyed stranger who…” Cass leaned forward and studied Dean's irises. “…yeah, was definitely you.”

Dean gasped, “What? This morning?”

“Uhh…yeah.”

Those green eyes widened, “Umm, in this dream did you…umm…possibly rim me?”

“Yes.” Cass' brain was spinning, “Why did you ask that?”

Dean made sure no one was in the aisle and leaned closer, “Well…seems that just maybe…maybe I might have had a hardcore dream this morning too. Umm…with a blue-eyed stranger.”

“No fuckn' way!”

“Yeah.”

Cass gulped, “Did…did I…umm bite you a…a lot?”

“Fuck! Yes!”

“And did I…umm…suck on your balls?”

“Shit.” Dean was squirming like crazy, “Yeah, you did.”

Shock and awe overtook every muscle in Cass' face, “How the hell is this even possible? How can two people share a damn dream?”

"I don't know, but like you, I kinda let Benny fuck me afterward."

“You did?”

“It was quite good actually after all the adrenaline spikes caused by the dream.”

"Ditto with Mick. I was like an animal. It was so fuckn' hot!"

Dean grimaced a bit at that, “This is such an odd conversation to be having. Especially in the juice aisle.”

Cass laughed as he grabbed a bottle of Cran-Grape, “Maybe we should head over and join our boyfriends.”

“Yeah.” Dean eyes flickered to Cass' lips, “That might be wise.”

“You're walking with quite a limp there, Mr. Davies.” Benny teased as Mick hobbled to the freezer door and grabbed two boxes of garlic breadsticks.

A blush spread across Mick's face, “My boyfriend decided to go all animal on my ass this morning. I'll definitely be sore for days.”

Benny looked around to make sure no one else was in the aisle before pulling up his shirt. A handful of hickeys were in a line above the nipple area. "Ditto."

Mick also made sure no one was turning into the aisle before smirking and showing similar marks. “Mine aren't as neat and tidy as yours, though.”

Benny and Mick were still showing off their hickeys when Cass and Dean caught up with them in the frozen aisle. As if the day couldn't get weirder.

Two very red-faced men lowered their shirts while Cass put the bottle of Cran-Grape into Mick's shopping cart. He couldn't help but laugh before playfully saying, "Dear Letters to Penthouse. It all started with a trip to the grocery store."

Mick moved over and kissed Cass' neck, "Actually, it started when my boyfriend woke up and ordered me to his house for a booty call."

Cass found himself quickly glancing at Dean without meaning too. He caught those green eyes staring at the spot where Mick's lips had been.

Feeling oddly guilty, he turned to look at Benny next and saw the guy staring at Dean staring at him. This was so fuckn' odd. "Well, Mick and I better get the list done before Gabe calls demanding we race home with his cereal. See you around the house later."

“Oh, that's right. You don't know. We're actually renting a place of our own on Hanscom Road.” Benny mentioned all casually.

Again, Cass found himself looking over at Dean. This time for an explanation. “What? You aren't staying with Sam?”

\- - - - -

Dean was feeling oddly guilty, "Umm…no. Between desiring the freedom to be alone, plus not wanting to deal with Gabe all the time, we decided to find a rental nearby instead."

Benny placed an arm around Mick's shoulders, “Y'all should come over one day. We got a kick-ass in-ground pool.”

“Fuck yes!” Mick whacked Cass on the arm, “How perfect is this! No more having to swim with gross kids at the public pool.”

“Yeah, that would be nice.”

Dean tried very hard to stop the xxx images from taking hold in his head but utterly failed. Visions of being between Cass' legs as the sexy fucker sat on the side of the pool. In full HD, Dean saw himself leaning down then and…

"Helllloooooo, Dean?!" A hand waved in front of his eyes, and when he looked up, he saw Benny smirking at him.

“Sorry. I was thinking about the pool.” He tried to play it off as if he had remembered the time in it with Benny. Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his boyfriend and saw the fire of lust blaze to life.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed Cass grimace and suddenly felt guilty for flirting with his own boyfriend. What the fuck was up with that?! It was completely insane! Made him restless to get the hell out of Dodge and away from Cass. "Well, we'll let you guys go so you can finish shopping.”

He started walking off expecting Benny to follow, but instead, the Cajun brat just stood there smiling at the younger couple. "How about you two come over tonight for dinner? You could see the place and get to enjoy the pool as well. Hell, maybe we'll invite Sam and Gabe as well. Address is 1520 Hanscom Road."

Fuck! Dean inwardly groaned and saw Cass wasn't looking too happy about this turn of events either. Mick, on the other hand, had a big grin plastered from ear to ear.

“That would be awesome. We gladly accept.” Mick shook Benny's hand then as the two couples finally parted ways.

To be honest, Dean was a bit pissed about the invitation. As soon as they were far enough away, he grabbed Benny's arm and pouted, "I was really hoping to have a few days alone with you before the place got invaded with other people.

A knowing look shown from Benny's eyes and drilled into Dean's soul. “Or, aka you are afraid to be around Cass and was pissed at me for making you?”

Dammit! Benny knew him way too well. Dean went to defend himself but stopped and just walked away to a symphony of laughter.


	13. And the World Tilted

When they finished shopping and were waiting in line to check out, Dean caught sight of Cass and Mick two registers away. It was almost like Cass had felt him looking since a second later those brilliant blue eyes were now focused over at him. They stood there for several minutes just staring, but not realizing they were doing it.

That was until Benny leaned down and whispered in Dean's ear, "When we get home we're going to have a little chat, and you are going to tell me about this whole Cass saga."

Knowing it was the best way to purge whatever it was that kept drawing him to Cass, Dean nodded. He purposefully didn't look up again till they paid and headed to the car. It was oddly painful, though, as every fiber of his being was thrumming with a need to turn back and get one last glimpse.

At least when they were driving away from the grocery store, the magnetic pull slowly decreased, and Dean could breathe easier once more. If not for being with Benny, he'd have followed Cass to the parking lot, tossed the sexy fucker on the hood of the Impala and kissed the man senseless!

So maybe the car swerved a bit as raunchy images of a totally naked Cass laying out on the black metal flashed into Dean's head. It was like the more he tried not to think about it the worse it hit. Ugh, his perverted brain! It even pictured Cass winking while blowing him a kiss. Dean was seriously screwed.

Thank goodness Benny had been handling it so well. Most long term or…heck…even short-term boyfriends would have been rightly jealous as fuck! It was just one more reason Dean wanted to fight whatever was between him and Cass. Benny was such an awesome human being and deserved the best.

Thirty minutes later, they were home and working in sync while putting away the food. Once they were done, they decided to have the Cass talk in the pool, so they quickly stripped down to their birthday suits and jumped in.

Dean was soaking in the warm sun as he floated on the water when Benny grabbed his ankles and moved to stand between the now parted thighs. “Spill it, Winchester.”

And he did…Dean told it all. From catching Cass fucking Mick in the laundry room, the two kisses, Cass catching them fucking in Dean's room and everything else. The only time Benny had really shown anger was when Dean mentioned the dream from that morning.

“So the whole reason you wanted to get freaky today was because you woke up horny from a dream about you and Cass?”

When put that way it sounded a bit bad, "Well…I mean…first off, I didn't know it was Cass till we went to the grocery store. And second, the dream had only started the fire, but it was you that turned it into an inferno."

“Was this dream why, even though you had a hardon, that you offered me your ass?”

Shit! “Uhh…yeah.”

Benny's grip on Dean's thighs tightened, “And is it also the reason for the hickeys?”

Hell! “Umm…yeah.”

A very firm grip on his cock happened then, and he was yanked even closer to Benny. "Hey, Dean?"

“Yeah?”

“Next time you wake up like that just go jerk off in the shower. I don't appreciate being someone's stand-in.”

The hand on Dean's dick loosened, and Benny moved away to sit on the side of the pool, "Now I think I deserve some kind of compensation." A very hard cock was wagged at Dean.

Licking his lips, Dean stood up and wadded over to the sexy man. “Yes, sir.”

“Hey, Mick? Can we talk?” Cass asked as they put away the groceries.

"That sounds ominous." Mick said with a grin, not really expecting an in-depth conversation.

Cass fiddled with the Nesquik container, “You know I care about you and think of you as my best friend.”

With a furrowed brow, Mick turned to look at Cass, “What's going on?”

And for the next twenty minutes, Cass confessed everything. Starting with holding Dean's gaze while Benny got fucked, and then the beer bottle fiasco. Followed by the two kisses, and being in the bathroom watching Dean jerk off in the Impala. Finally ending with the crazy dream and what happened when he had bumped into Dean at the grocery store.

Mick just sat there quiet for a few minutes after Cass finished. It was making him nervous as fuck, but he owed Mick time to process it all. It wasn't every day that your boyfriend informs you he was fighting an attraction to another man.

“So why are you telling me this stuff, Cass?”

"Well, I wanted to be honest about it all and maybe get some help to know what to do."

“If you expect me to say its fine to dump me for Dean Winchester I'm not going to do it.”

“What?! Dump you?! No fuckn' way! Hell! If I wanted that I could have had him twenty ways to Sunday already. No. I'm doing everything in my power NOT to do anything BECAUSE I want to be with you.”

Mick looked skeptically into Cass' eyes but only saw complete honesty. A moment of self-doubt crept in, though, "So then why don't you feel that same pull for me?"

Ugh! That just broke Cass' heart. “I don't know. But I do know that when I'm with you I'm happy, and I feel like I'm home.”

After moving to the window and staring out a few seconds, Mick started to pace back and forth. "The thing is, I'm honestly a bit worried, Cass. Before today, we both knew it was just a one-sided crush you had for Dean, but now he also has feelings for you. I don't want another five years to go past and wind up having to be happy for you two. Watching you have a fairytale ending while I'm all alone with only the memories of us."

When guarded sea-foam green eyes met blue, Cass flinched. It wasn't really how he had seen Mick reacting. Hurt, yes, but not thinking about ending their relationship.

"Dammit, Cass, this makes me have to rethink everything I had planned for my future. Maybe it isn't a big deal to Benny if things don't pan out with Dean because they are living in a house his parents own and going to college in his home state. Whereas I have given up so many opportunities to be with you. I was supposed to only be in Lawrence for one year as part of the Foreign Exchange, but I stayed through high school to be with you. Gladly, but still. And now I plan to attend college over here too. KSU is decent, but I only applied there because I wanted to be with you."

Mick's fingers trembled as they were pushed through short dark hair, "So should I head home to England and go to college there instead? Do I risk staying here hoping that you can fight hard enough not to eventually fall for Dean? Is this love I feel for you worth hedging my bets on, or am I not valuing myself to think no one else might want me more?"

What could Cass say to all that? He knew the thing with Dean was stronger than anything he had ever experienced before…even on the most awesome day with Mick. But it sucked admitting that and possibly losing his best friend and lover. “I want to say with certainty that we'd grow old together, Mick. That I'd get the honor to see your hair turn grey and all that, but I can't. Even before the shit with Dean started, I wouldn't have been able to say it. Life is so fuckn' fragile and crazy. No one is guaranteed a day, let alone a lifetime. Look at my dad losing mom so soon."

He moved over and clasped Mick's hand in his, "All I can promise you is that I do love you. That you are my best friend. That I enjoy every second when we kiss and make love. That I don't want to lose you over some weird connection to a maybe moment with Dean Winchester."

The hand was removed and used to cup Cass' face then as Mick looked deep into those blue eyes, “Just tell me one thing. At any time in all these years, did you ever remotely feel a connection like that with me?”

Fuck! Cass wanted to lie so badly it made him start to cry. He tried to look away from those beautiful, pleading eyes, but Mick held firm. He couldn't tell the truth since it would change everything. But he had to because it was what Mick wanted, so Cass sadly shook his head no.

That was when Mick started to tear up too and damn near broke Cass' heart. Shit! He almost hated Dean Winchester at that moment for disrupting his perfectly awesome relationship and life. "I'm sorry, Mick. So sorry."

Dean didn't know if he should be scared or incredibly turned on. Apparently, Benny was getting way too much into the whole punish the naughty boyfriend shit. It was one thing to have Dean suck cock, but a very forceful face fucking took place then.

And it had been hot as hell, but it just seemed like laid back Benny wasn't as calm about the Cass situation as it outwardly appeared. This point was proved quite succinctly when Benny told Dean not to move and raced into the house for something.

Green eyes had widened in shock when Dean saw the leather belt in the sexy fucker's hand a few minutes later. Of course they had gotten rough before while playing, but there had never been any hardcore pain involved.

So Dean was a bit nervous when Benny returned and commanded, “Bend over the side till your ass is out of the water.”

Sure he readily and happily obeyed, but oh when the first crack of the leather hit his skin…fuck! It hurt like a son of a bitch!

“For every time you watched, thought of, or did something with Cass I'm going to spank you. Do you understand?”

Dean gulped and nodded, “Yes, sir.”

It was such a weird mixture of delicious torment when he heard the deeper dom tone in Benny's voice, “This is for watching him suck Mick off.”

WHACK!

Hell! Dean was over the side enough that his hands could dig into the grass area, and his cock was tightly pressed against the concrete walkway surrounding the pool. He was jarred against the rough stone texture every time the belt licked his ass. That delicious scraping of the hard flesh sent exquisite pain and shivers up and down his body.

“This is for watching him fuck Mick!”

WHACK!

“This is for initiating the first kiss!”

WHACK!

Dean's eyes were tightly shut, and his heart was beating like some DJ mix at a dance club.

“This is for allowing the second kiss to happen.”

WHACK!

“And this…this is for holding Cass' gaze while fucking me!”

WHACK!

WHACK!

Dean whimpered at the double smacks. His ass was already sore, and yet they still weren't to the end of the list of things he had done. He wouldn't be able to sit for a week! So why did that make him grin way too big?!

“This is for the damn bottle shit you did when asked to share Cass' beer!”

WHACK!

Mhmm! Dean's perverted brain suddenly pulled up the memories of that moment while _ Zach & Miri Make A Porno _ had played. He could almost taste the cold brown glass and feel the warm blue gaze. Fuck, it seemed like it was just happening now!

“This is for jerking off in the Impala while thinking of Cass!”

WHACK!

“This is for continuing to do so when you noticed Cass watching!”

WHACK!

WHACK!

Fuck! Those two hitters were hardcore! Oddly enough Dean was getting close to cumming just from Benny's deep dom voice and the crack of the belt.

“This is for dreaming of Cass!”

WHACK!

“And this…this is for fucking me as a stand-in when you woke up all horny!”

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

Dean was panting and whimpering so close to losing it when the belt went flying to the grass area, and two beefy hands grabbed his hips. Without any warning but that, Benny shoved a deliciously hard cock all the fuck inside Dean!

Oh hell! The sore cheeks were on fire as they were hammered against by a very growly man! The friction of Dean's cock on the concrete was just adding to the mind-melting moment, and he was seconds away from being a babbling fool.

Over and over, the body-jarring slams rattled Dean's bones and had him gasping for air. So when Benny actually snarled, leaned down and bit Dean's back…that was it! Dean was a goner. Cum splattered and smeared into the concrete as the orgasm rippled through him.

Less than a minute later, Benny was the one cursing and gasping while filling Dean's ass with cum. Mhmm, there was always a thrill to feel the warm fluid splash deep inside.

Dean was all spent and loopy as Benny's body pressed him tightly to the ground. He chuckled against the concrete, "Well, that was something."

"Mhmphmf." Was all Benny uttered still in the incoherent after-stages of the orgasm.

Sam and Gabe were hiding in Pastor Chuck's study as the front door was shut and Cass' sobs could be heard.

“So are they not together now?” Sam asked a bit confused.

“I don't know if they actually said that. Mick just mentioned needing time to think.”

“Poor Cass. Poor Mick.”

Gabe grimaced, "Should I go in there? I feel like I should be consoling my brother, but maybe Cass would rather be alone."

Sam nodded, “Alone. At least for now. I'd think it would embarrass him more knowing we know. Let's go back to my house and give him a few minutes.”

“Agreed.”

Mick was pissed and confused and sad, plus a whole hell of a lot more shitty emotions. His future had been so crystal clear, and now it was dark and foggy. If he didn't care deeply about Cass, it would be a no brainer. He'd simply pack his bags and run the fuck back to England.

But the stupid, sexy fucker was more than just a booty call. Cass was the closest friend Mick ever had, and in a way, he mourned the possibility of losing that the most.

And Cass had been his first of many things so he couldn't watch him with Dean and not be consumed with intense jealousy. Even wanting the best for Cass wouldn't stop his inner caveman from always screaming MINE!

Which took him back to the fact that if he didn't give Cass a chance to prove Dean meant nothing…Mick would HAVE to go home. So he'd not only lose an awesome boyfriend but Sam, Gabe, and Benny as well.

His head was just swimming with everything and nothing. Mick hated it. Wanted to shut it up at least for a bit, so he pulled out the fake ID he had bought a year ago to get into the clubs. Tonight, he was getting plastered till not one damn brain cell could think or feel.

Benny slid out of Dean's ass and stretched. Every muscle in his right arm was so tight from the fourteen whippings he had given Dean. And as sexy as the sight of the crimson cheeks and the gaping cum filled hole was, Benny needed a drink.

Some latent, hidden dark corner of his being had reared it's ugly head while spanking and fucking Dean. He didn't like it. It was one thing to do it playfully, but he hadn't been one hundred percent in that mindset.

Fuck, he so needed a drink. “I'm going to grab some beers and stuff from the liquor store for tonight.”

Dean smiled at him having no clue of the turmoil playing inside, “You just gonna leave me here like this?!”

That made Benny gush a tiny bit, “No. I actually have one more punishment for you.”

The pout that spread across Dean's face was too damn cute, “Seriously? Like the welts on my ass aren't enough?”

As much as Dean had said it teasingly, Benny looked at the red marks and felt sick. Fuck! He had actually broken skin! Yeah, he needed a whole fuckn' bottle of something! "I only ask you to clean the house a bit while I'm gone."

"Oh, that's nothing. I can do that."

Benny walked out of the pool then and headed into the house to get dressed. There was a liquor store called Kansas Crown Discount Liquor not that far away on 6 th  street. It was the one Sam and Gabe always used when making a beer run.

As soon as he got there, he grabbed one of the shopping carts by the door and decided to buy whatever he wanted. But as he moved from aisle to aisle, nothing seemed to call out to him. He was jonesing for something with growl and umph to help him forget for a while.

“Benny?”

He looked up at the mention of his name and discovered a familiar face staring back at him. “Mick?”


	14. Two Roads Diverged

The closer Mick got, Benny sensed something was off. Were the dude's eyes red? Had Mick been crying? And that smile was sooooo forced. “Hey, is everything okay?”

There was a slight falter to Mick's cheerful expression, “Nothing I can't handle with some liquid help.”

That was when Benny noticed the bottle of Devil's Springs Vodka in Mick's hand. Well shit! With an eighty percent alcohol content that stuff was quite potent. "That all for you, or are you sharing?"

Mick's face just crumbled, “No, apparently, it's only for me.”

Feeling worried but not wanting to overstep the boundaries, Benny grabbed the bottle. "Well, not anymore. How about we find somewhere and get plastered together."

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks."

Soon they were walking out of the store with a twenty-four pack of beer and the bottle of vodka. The thing was, where could they go?

Benny didn't want to go home, nor could they get drunk at the Armstrong's. And sensing Mick's mood was because of Cass that meant the Novak residence was out of the picture too. And then not wanting to deal with Gabe and Sam's curiosity the Winchester house wasn't an option either.

He grinned over to Mick after placing the stuff in the Impala's trunk. "I'm not trying to be forward, but I think we might have to find a cheap motel to get drunk."

That got a small chuckle in return, “Sure. Sure. You just want to get me alone and have your evil way with me.”

Benny's eyes roamed up and down Mick's body while playfully replying, “I have always wondered if the British taste different.”

An even bigger chuckle escaped, “So where are you whisking me away too, kind sir?”

After doing a quick Google search on his phone, Benny found a Motel 6 over on 3rd Street. The going rate for a night was only fifty-eight dollars, so he reserved a room. "Done. Meet me at 1130 N. 3 rd Street. There is a Motel 6, and we are now the proud owners of a room." 

A somber look passed over Mick then, “Thank you for this. I…I'm glad you just happened to show up when you did. I really didn't want to be alone.”

“I'm glad you were at that store too, Mick. I needed a friendly face as well.”

They got in their cars then and with the Motel being only six minutes away they were parking by the lobby in no time.

And as soon as the door to room 103 clanged shut the vodka was opened. Within twenty minutes they were sitting on the floor between the two beds and the bottle was already halfway gone…Mick's back was to the one and Benny's to the other. The conversation was just silly at first, but once the buzz of the alcohol hit, it turned deeper about their shared boyfriend situations. 

Benny took another long swig, "It's fuckn' intimate as shit to allow someone inside your body. You know?! And there we were in Dean's room, and his dick was in me, right?! Fuck, it was awesome, but now I find out that he had been staring at Cass and thinking about him! It feels so fuckn' wrong. And I know they haven't technically done anything, but still how many more of those coincidental meetings will happen?! And can I be okay with it?"

Mick was nodding the whole time in complete understanding, "Exactly. I'm thankful they're trying to fight this shit, but do I want to be in a relationship where someone else has a more profound bond with my boyfriend?!"

The bottle was passed over, and Mick enjoyed a few swallows, "I wish we would have just gone to England again this summer. We wouldn't have been here, and everything would have been perfectly fine. No connection started, nor now facing a foggy future."

“Hell yes! I was thinking the same thing.” Benny grabbed the almost empty bottle and took a sip, “I wish we would have just stayed in Louisiana for the summer. Ugh…that's the kicker of it all, though…we could lose such amazing guys if we can't handle this shit. I've had years with Dean! Years! All amazing and fucking wonderful. How do I give that up because of a damn connection they want to fight?!”

Benny handed back the vodka, and the last splash was tilted down Mick's throat. The bottle was waved in the air then as Mick's hands were thrown upward in frustration, “And why can't you and I be the ones they have a connection too? Why between them? Why would fuckn' God be so malicious to do this to us…heck even to them?”

“Well, at least we found out before we got deeper into things.” Benny said looking wistfully at the now empty bottle. "Imagine if we had both not been here this summer, but met ten years down the line when Sam and Gabe got married. Whatever clicked in place now between Cass and Dean would have happened then too. We'd be in the same boat, but with ten more years of memories to mourn."

“True.” Mick turned to smile at Benny, “You are wise beyond your years, Mr. Lafitte.”

Benny smiled back, “You too, Mr. Davies.”

For some reason, those light green eyes were making it difficult for Benny to look elsewhere, and the air in the hotel room got weirdly thicker. Slowly without really planning it, they both leaned closer and closer till their faces were only inches apart.

“Benny?”

“Yeah, Mick?”

“I think I wanna kiss you.”

A silly grin stretched across Benny's face as he felt all warm and fuzzy inside, “I think I'd really like that too.”

The moment their lips touched, it was as if a match had burst into flames. Every cell of their bodies sizzled as the vodka bottle fell from Mick's hand and their arms moved to wrap around each other to deepen the kiss.

Dean had just come down from getting dried off and redressed when his cell phone started blaring Marina & The Diamonds' song,  _ Bubblegum Bitch _ . “Hey, Gabe. What's up?”

“We have a bit of a situation here, Deano, and I need your help.”

The soberness of Gabriel's usually joking voice was enough to let Dean know something big had happened, “Is Sam okay?”

“Sam's fine. This isn't about him. It's about Cass.”

Shit! “What happened?”

"Major mondo breakup vibes coming from the Novak house as well as raised voices. Seems Cass and Mick were fighting about something and it got ugly. Mick stormed out, and Cass was crying."

It was like someone had punched Dean in the gut. The sheer thought of Cass dealing with that shit caused his protective gene to kick into gear. “What do you want me to do about it?”

"Come on, Dean. Even Ray Charles and Stevie Wonder could see something is going on between you two. At least call and work your voodoo on my brother. Invite him over to your place…anything to get his mind off of Mick."

Fingers were thrust into still damp hair as Dean let out a sigh. “The thing is, though, if Benny comes home and sees me alone with Cass…he's going to be pissed. Cass isn't the only one having boyfriend issues right now.”

"Oh, I see how it is! So Benny gives you dick, and suddenly he gets to dictate your decisions? That's fucked up, Deano, even for you. You've known Cass for twice as long, and he deserves your attention right now."

“Fine! I'll call him.”

"Damn right, you will. Bye."

Dean glared at the phone once Gabe hung up, “What a big fuckn' bag of dicks!”

He quickly found Cass' number and hit dial before he changed his mind. It wasn't that he didn't want to help, but with their connection, it was only going to complicate things. Then add in a pissed-off Benny and…ugh…it was a fuckn' disaster either way.

“Umm…Hel…Hello, Dean. What's…umm…what's up?”

Holy Hell! As soon as Dean heard the broken sound of Cass' voice, he forgot everything else. "Hey, Cass. I was just wondering if you would come over earlier and help us get everything ready for dinner tonight. We could really use an extra hand."

Yeah so it was a lie, but telling Cass that he was aware of the Mick situation wouldn't do any good.

“I…I don't know if Mick and I will be coming over actually. I'm kinda tired. Might just go to bed and veg out with Netflix.”

Ugh! It was worse than he thought. Dean would have to pull out the big guns, "The truth of the matter is I think the house might be haunted. Benny went to get the beer for tonight, and I don't like being alone here. I could really use the company, man. Please, Cass?”

There was silence for almost three minutes, and Dean was sure Cass was going to say no. Well, at least Gabe would have to see that he tried to help.

“Okay, I'll come. Should I bring anything with me?”

Success! Sweet! "Well, some salt would be nice."

A sad chuckle, but still a chuckle, sounded through the phone. “You do know that only works on TV shows right?”

Dean grinned, "Well, I really wanted it for when I cook, seems it was the one thing I forgot to pick up at the grocery store today."

Cass let out a stuttered sigh, “I'll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Thanks, Cass. Come around to the back door. I'll have it unlocked for you.”

“Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.”

With the call ended, Dean put down the cell phone and walked into the kitchen to hide the salt. He'd just have to wait ten minutes to start cooking dinner. Worth it to know Cass was maybe feeling a tiny bit better.

As he waited, Dean took out the big pack of hamburger meat and began to form the patties. He was on the third one when _Bubblegum Bitch_ blared from his phone.

“Hey, Gabe.”

“Thank you.”

Dean felt a bit gushy inside at the heartfelt words, “I'm glad I could help.”

"I don't know what you said to him, but I actually saw him chuckling as he grabbed the container of salt from the cupboard."

A shit-ass grin spread across Dean's face at that, "Awesome! You and Sam still plan on coming over for supper, right?"

“Hell yes! I'm looking forward to that pool. Should we bring anything?”

"Well, some drinks might be nice. We got all the rest. Oh, and if there are any specific desserts that you guys would want. We really didn't get a lot of that stuff."

“Will do. See you in a few hours.”

“Bye, Gabe.”

Dean was feeling quite happy with how the night was turning out and decided to check in with Benny. He was actually surprised Benny wasn't home with the beer already.

“Hmm…that's weird.” The call went right to voice mail, and Dean waited for the beep, “Hey, babe. I'm starting on the burgers for dinner. Gabe and Sam will bring over some drinks and dessert. Now all we need is you and the beer and the night will be perfect. Call me when you get this. Love you, mister.”

He waited a few minutes with the phone in hand since normally if he left a message, Benny would call back soon after. But five minutes passed and nothing. "Hmmm. Maybe he has the phone off."

“Whose phone?”

Dean damn near jumped three feet. “Dammit, Cass! You need to make more noise when you come into someone's house like that!”

“Oops. Sorry.”

When Cass walked closer, Dean had to fight back a grimace. The dude's eyes were bloodshot, and the smile was so fake. He was uberly curious and wanted to ask what had happened but refrained.

“Okay, mister. Here's all we have to accomplish before dinner.” Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out the cobs of corn. He then opened the freezer and grabbed a bag of fries. “I'll start cooking the burgers on the grill, and you get the water boiling for the corn and preheat the oven for the fries.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Cass gave a mock salute and got to work as commanded.

As Dean lit the grill and started cooking the burgers, he couldn't help glance into the house. It was oddly nice seeing Cass standing at the stove being all domestic.  _ I could so get used to this. _

Green eyes widened in shock at that random thought.

Benny was the first to pull back from the kiss when the vibrations of his phone tickled his thigh. He tried to drag the damn piece of technology out of his pocket, but for some reason, his fingers weren't working properly. He gave up and grinned goofily over to Mick, "Do you know that I was just kissing you?"

He leaned closer and whispered, “And I liked it!”

Mick's hazy green eyes twinkled, “Yeah, you did too…I mean I did too.”

Benny tried to stand up then but promptly fell back down on his butt. Apparently, his legs weren't working either. "Damn. I wanted to get the beers."

"I'll get them." Mick also tried to stand up and succeeded to get on two feet before the world tilted, and the bed moved closer to say hello. "Hmm, well that didn't work."

A gurgled giggle escaped Benny's lips as an utterly fantastic idea came to him. "I'm going to go all G.I. Joe to get the beers."

And that's why Mick saw him army crawl to the door and out to the Impala. “Damn look at that ass!”

Benny used the fender to pull himself up and then propped himself onto the trunk. His hand moved to get the keys from his jeans, but the pocket was missing. His fingers just kept sliding down his thigh. "Damn, the keys are locked in my pants. How do I get the beers now?"

He slowly inched his way around the car to the driver's door and prayed he had left the fuckn' thing opened. It moved right away, and Benny plopped down onto the seat. The momentum of the plop was too much, though, and it had tipped him so that he was now laying on the front seat…which was not really conducive to his mission.

Somehow he was able to sit up and found the trunk's release button under the steering wheel.

POP! The trunk opened, and Benny raised his hands in the air and cheered for his brilliant self. He used the door to pull himself out of the Impala and made his way back to the trunk.

Once there the box of beer waited like some grand prize behind curtain number three. The only issue was how the fuck was he going to carry the heavy thing when he couldn't even carry his own body?

He glanced into the hotel room and saw Mick laying sideways on the bed while watching. In what he thought was a whisper but was in actuality a loud yell, “Hey Mick! Come here and help me with the beers.”

Benny rested against the trunk as Mick wobbled into a standing position and zig-zagged out the door to him. Those sexy puffy lips were quite distracting as was the hardon tenting the zipper area of Mick's pants.

He decided he needed to have another kissy-kiss and leaned over to press his lips to Mick's. Now either the earth suddenly moved or something happened, since the next thing Benny was conscious of was the parking lot kissing him instead. It wasn't a good kiss either…actually quite painful.

Staggering to his feet, he tried to act all cool and did his best smoldering grin, "I think I might be a little intoxicated."

Mick chuckled and swayed, “I think I might be gigantically intoxicated.”

"Well, how about you get the left side of the box, and I get the right?"

“Deal.”

The fact that maybe they didn't need more alcohol wasn't sinking into their soused brains as they stumbled from the Impala to the hotel room's table. The box of beer almost falling off since they had placed it down with only half of it touching.

Benny somehow headed back to the car then to slam the trunk and shut the door. And even though he had a firm gaze attached to the open entrance into the hotel room, it seemed like his body would rather go two feet to the right.

Thankfully, he eventually made it inside and leaned against the closed door. “Fuck. That damn near wore me out!”

Mick giggled while trying to wrestle the box open. Two bottles were removed once a large hole was ripped into the cardboard container. One was tossed at Benny, but his arms didn't work fast enough, and it came smashing down and breaking.

They both stared at the shattered glass and stained carpet.

“Hmmm, guess the carpet was thirsty too.” Benny commented as he haphazardly stepped over the broken bottle and staggered to the table for a new one.

They both flopped onto the one bed then and carefully tried to open the bottles. They failed and got drenched in the liquid before they could wrap their mouths around the opening and finish the rest.

The bottles were dropped off the side of the bed after that, and Mick turned sideways to look down at Benny. "I'm relatively handsome, right?"

Benny repeatedly nodded for a full minute before declaring, "I'd do you."

“So why does Cass want Dean for?”

"Well, the guy has the best dick I've ever seen." Benny replied, thinking Mick desired actual answers. "And when he shoves it inside, it feels damn nice."

Mick stood up and suddenly unzipped, “I've got a good dick too. See.”

Benny rolled onto his side and stared, “Oh yes. That is a perfectly, perfect penis.”

"I know, right?!"

Mick flopped back onto the bed, and Benny's eyesight was in line with the bobbing cock. It was like watching one of those timekeeper things for playing instruments.

Benny's brow furrowed. His dad had one on the piano back home. It was called…umm…something starting with an M. Metero, Metatron…what the fuck was it?!

"Metronome!" He yelled out triumphantly, causing Mick to jump, which then led to the exposed cock to sway like the shouted word. Benny was back to staring.

His eyelids felt so heavy suddenly as the cock stopped moving. Maybe it had hypnotized him, or perhaps some invisible fairies were pushing down on his eyelids. Benny fought the fairies with all his might but lost. The last sight he had was of Mick's cock, and the final sound was someone snoring.


	15. Deeper Than You Know

Dean, Cass, Sam, and Gabe sat around the living room awkward as fuck. Dean glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was going on six already. Where the hell was Benny?

And when Mick hadn't shown up either, Cass had looked like someone who had been punched in the gut. Fuck! Dean wanted to strangle the damn Brit for doing this to Cass.

If Cass had been his boyfriend, Dean would have fought tooth and nail to make sure no other guy took Cass' attention. But to just walk away and do nothing?! Mick was an asshole ten times over.

"So Game of Thrones. Who would have seen that ending?!" Gabe said, trying to shatter the weird silence.

Three sets of eyes fell on Dean, and he definitely didn't want to talk about that ultimate break up moment. "So who's ready to cannonball into the pool? I know I could use some cooling off."

"God yes!" Sam said, happy to get up and do something.

The four guys quickly changed into swim trunks and headed out to the pool. Dean kept the back door open so they could hear the music he had playing on the stereo.

And as much fun as the next few hours were, two of the four people in the chlorinated water weren't all there. Both Dean and Cass would occasionally stare over to the house, hoping and expecting to see Mick or Benny.

The fact that Mick hadn't shown made sense with the fight with Cass, but Benny had left seeming normal. So where the fuck was the guy? Dean was really starting to get worried and came up with an excuse to head back inside to call Benny again.

But the damn thing went straight to voicemail again. Dean was tempted to contact the local police department and check if there had been any accidents. It was while contemplating this that he remembered the GPS feature on their phones.

Tapping on the screen, Dean pulled up their service provider's website and typed in the info needed to access the shared account. He clicked on the GPS sidebar, and soon he had a map covering all of Kansas and saw two flashing lights. One was at the house with Dean, and one was not that far away on 3rd street.

He zoomed in closer and was even more perplexed when noticing Benny's phone was near a Motel 6. What the fuck was that about? Why would Benny go to a Motel barely ten minutes away?

Curiosity and concern had Dean walking back to the pool and motioning for Cass to get out and talk. Luckily Sam and Gabe were snogging in the deep end, so they didn't notice.

“What's up, Dean?”

He felt foolish, "This is going to sound crazy, but I need you to drive me over to the Motel 6 on 3rd street. Benny's phone is there, and I can't imagine why."

“Oh wow. Sure. Let me go get my keys.”

They went back into the house then, and while Cass retrieved the car keys from the discarded jeans, Dean wrote a note for Sam and Gabe and left it on the fridge.

Neither Cass or Dean thought about the fact they were only in their swim trunks as they headed out to Cass' blue Prius. In under ten minutes, they were pulling into the motel's parking lot. It was easy to spot which room Benny was in since the Impala was right by the door.

Dean walked over to his car and looked inside for any signs of a struggle, but found ziltch. He went to the room next and knocked, but was also greeted with nothing. What the fuck was going on?!

“Uh, Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“You might want to come here and look at this.”

Dean moved over to the room's window and glanced inside. “What the flying fuck! Why are our boyfriends sharing a bed while Mick's cock is out?”

“I was wondering the same damn thing.” Cass said in shock.

"Well, I know one way to find out. Let me have your car keys." Dean held out his hand. "I can go to the lobby to get a new key card as if Benny and I got locked out. I mean, look at me! Why else would I only be in shorts?"

\- - - - -

Cass dropped the keys into Dean's hand and waited. He was extremely tempted to look through the window again but so didn't want to see anything else. He was sure it wasn't at all what it appeared, but Cass was a bit pissed that Mick had run off to hang out with Benny.

He leaned against the door till Dean drove back. The grin stretched across the freckled face, and the key card being waved triumphantly in the air meant the mission had been successful.

With a swipe of the card, the lock clicked open, and they were walking into the dark room. It was weird standing over the two passed out men, especially with Mick's dick exposed.

Dean elbowed Cass with a smirk, “Well the guy does have a nice dick.”

“Dude!” Cass moved over to the bed and quickly tucked away his boyfriend's cock.

Mick stirred but not enough to wake up, “Mhphm, Benny…can't. Cass would…kill me.”

Well, shit! Did that mean something might have happened between the two? Once Mick was covered, Cass stood back and turned to Dean, “What if we can't wake them? There is no way we could get them out to the car.”

Dean leaned down and picked up the empty vodka bottle, "And it would be logical to say they are not moving for a while. This stuff is eighty proof!"

“Damn. That's a lot of alcohol.” Cass was suddenly feeling guilty for causing Mick to resort to getting drunk. “Should I let him go? Am I wrong to try to hold onto him?”

"What's sucky, Cass, is that things aren't horrible between our boyfriends and us. Why should we have to give them up because of this damn connection? That we're trying to fight, I might add."

Cass nodded, “I know. I could easily spend the rest of my years with Mick. Why should I lose out on that life because of something we didn't cause?”

Dean shrugged, "I don't know either. For now, how about you help me make them at least more comfortable. Mick is the lightest, so maybe we could get him into the other bed."

After taking off Mick's shoes, Cass quickly pulled down the comforter on the empty bed. He grabbed his boyfriend's ankles while Dean got a firm hold under the armpits. Thankfully there wasn't much space between the beds, and within a few minutes, Mick was transferred and covered up.

Next, the comforter on the other bed was pulled aside so they could move Benny into a more comfortable position too. Dean walked to the table then and laid the extra key card on it. After taking two beers out of the box, Dean passed it over to Cass. "I don't want them driving drunk, so we'll take the rest and just leave a bottle for each to help with the hangover."

They left then, and Cass carefully laid the case of beer in the backseat before sliding into the passenger side. "Feels weird just letting them there like that."

"I know, but it's better for them to sleep it off."

As they made their way back to Dean's house, they were both deep in thought. Cass stared out the side window as all the possible scenarios played in his head. The one thing that kept repeating was, "Maybe I should not have said anything."

Dean glanced over at him with understanding showing in those green eyes, "He would have noticed eventually, and it might have been worse. Better that you had the balls to tell him."

“I guess. But what do we do if they don't want to stay?” Even speaking the words made Cass' gut twist.

“We survive the best we can and be thankful for all the memories we have.”

Sadness overshadowed Cass' at that, and he let out a weary sigh, “Do you know how Mick and I met?”

“No. How?”

“It was the day you called about not coming home for Christmas that first year. I had been really upset and decided to head to the library. I was reading a gay romance when he introduced himself. We just started talking and had so much in common. He was a blessing that I desperately needed.”

Cass looked sheepishly over at Dean, “I might have had a small crush on you back then.”

“You did?”

Dean's shocked expression was genuine and made Cass chuckle, "I can't believe no one noticed. I was like a freakn' billboard…well, it seemed so."

“I remember you always hanging around me, but with how close Gabe and Sam were I just assumed you craved company.”

"Wanna hear the crazy shit I did because of it?" Cass couldn't believe he even asked, but for some weird reason, he wanted to come clean.

"Do I?" Dean teased glancing over in mock horror. "You didn't steal any of my underwear, did you?"

A blush crept across Cass' face, “Well…umm…maybe a few.”

“You naughty, naughty man! What else?”

Cass fidgeted in the seat, "Well, remember back when you had just left for college, and I called you?"

“Yeah. You had looked so sad when I said goodbye.”

“Well…umm…maybe I called you from your room.”

"My room?" The Impala was stopped at a red light, so Dean was able to look over at him.

“I might have been laying on your bed.”

“Might?” Dean teased.

“Okay so definitely was on your bed and well…there was a reason I had called you.”

“Annnnnddd it was?”

Feeling fourteen again and not almost eighteen, Cass covered his face, “So I kinda jerked off while talking to you on the phone.”

The Impala swerved into the other lane before Dean set it right. “You jerked off on my bed and decided to call me to help?”

Cass nodded, “Yes.”

A gasp left Dean's lips then, “Holy crap! Were you the one that took my magazines?”

If it were possible to turn even redder, Cass would have done so, "Umm…yeah. I still have the shoebox under my bed."

Laughter filled the car's interior, "You owe Sam a HUGE apology. When I came back that summer, I blamed him and Gabe for it being missing."

Cass shook his head vehemently “There is no way in hell I'm letting them know. I'd never hear the end of it.”

"Well, change of plans then. We're going to your house now instead of mine. I want to see the box."

“Umm…okay. It's just that…well…over the years I've used many of the magazines a lot.”

Another red light allowed Dean to grin at Cass. “So what you're saying is don't expect to be able to turn some of the pages. That you've made them sticky.”

“Especially the Playgirl one. It's pretty much just a _ papier-mâché _ block by now.”

Dean squirmed and quickly turned back to focus on the road, “That is oddly hot.”

Cass gulped, “Sorry.”

"Why the fuck did I fall asleep at a construction site?" Benny murmured only to realize the pounding was coming from his own head. He took a few minutes to do a mental check of his body, and everything felt okay…just sluggish. Like he had fallen asleep in wet cement.

“What time is it?” A very British voice asked nearby.

Benny's eyes widened as sudden flashes of vodka, kisses, and an exposed cock played through his head. Shit! What had happened? He only remembered the kisses and the cock moment, but that was it.

He looked under the comforter and thankfully saw he was still dressed at least, but his shoes were off. Glancing over to the other bed, he noticed Mick was staring back, "Hey."

The same nervous confusion covered Mick's face, "What happened? We didn't…well, you know?!"

"I…I don't think so, but I can't be sure. I would assume we would be naked had we done anything."

Mick glanced under the covers, “My dick isn't out, though. Did I put my dick away? I don't recall doing it.”

“No clue. I just remember you asking why Cass wouldn't be happy with it and then nothing.”

Carefully, Mick staggered into a standing position and zombie walked to the table. “Did we drink the whole thing of beers? I don't even see the box.”

It wasn't till standing right over the table that Dean's note was spotted, “Shit! Shit! Shit! They were here!”

“What do you mean they? Who?” Benny asked while struggling to sit up.

“Cass and Dean. Do you have GPS on your phone or something?”

Benny groaned, “Yes. Shit! Just great! This probably looked really lovely. Wait?! How the hell did they get into the room?”

Mick held up the new key card, “I bet Dean pretended to be locked out. They must have taken the beer. Wonder why they left two?”

“Probably because the alcohol will actually help lessen the hangover headache. Toss me a bottle.”

Instead of throwing it, though, Mick brought both over to Benny's bed and handed one to him. “Do you think we're in big trouble or did they understand?”

“Dude! Your dick was out! How the hell didn't they think the wrong thing?!”

Mick grimaced, "Ugh, I don't know about you, but I say we stay here till tomorrow. You already paid for the room, and this way they will have time to calm down."

Benny patted the bed next to him, “Well we might as well sign into Netflix and then order us some grub. Pizza okay for you?”

“Pizza sounds awesome right now.”

Soon the short-lived TV show _ Galavant _ was playing, and three large pizzas were on their way to room 103. Benny had ordered a six-pack of beer with it only since they weren't going to be driving till the morning.

“Damn, Tim Omundson is hot as King Richard! ” Benny exclaimed staring at the screen.

“I know, right?! He was also Detective Lassiter on the TV show _ Psych _." Mick explained while gawking as well at the dark-haired actor. "If you think he is sexy here, you should see the chemistry between him and Shawn Spencer. Shassie is hot!"

“Oh, I know all about Shassie! Mhmm!” Benny grinned over at Mick, “So who else do you ship? Dean teases me all the time about Sherlock and Watson on the BBC show.”

A blush stole across Mick's cheeks, “Well…oh hell, I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. I might occasionally write fanfiction for the TV show _ Supernatural High _.”

“Mhmm. Let me guess. You like that angelic history teacher and the human gym instructor?”

"Hell yes! I even wrote some NSFW stories about them. Cass made a picture for me as a Christmas present one year. Here. Look." Mick's AO3 page was showing on the held phone, and the drawing was full screen.

“Wow. Cass drew that? That's hot!” Benny squirmed just looking at it. “Mhmm, I love growly, grabby kisses. Mind if I read the story with it?”

Mick gulped and nodded nervously, "Just understand I wrote it over three years ago before I had any actual knowledge of sex. Cass was my first for almost everything."

So as Galavant broke into King Richard's castle to save Madalena, Benny read through Mick's story and got rock hard. "Hell! For only having head knowledge, you did a very thorough job. Show me your latest one. I want to see the difference."

“Uhh…I…okay, I guess.”

Benny glanced over and wondered why Mick was more nervous about this one? It was called _ A Full Bed _ . And fuck! The reason was soon evident. It was a _ Supernatural High _ fanfiction but with non-canon characters joining the angel and gym teacher in bed. Specifically a freckled, green-eyed man and a guy from New Orleans named Deak & Ben. And in the story, Mick had the Misha and Jensen characters take on new names while out looking for partners. Misha's was now Cass, and Jensen's was Mick.

It was three chapters of pure, no-plot smut. Delicious, NSFW shit! He almost couldn't look Mick in the eyes after getting through it all. Especially with what Mick's character had done to Ben. "Well, hell. That was…uh…yeah…you can tell you possessed actual knowledge while writing it."

A guilty look filled those sea-foam green eyes, “Hell! I'm so sorry. It was just after we first went to the grocery store and I have this accent kink. I tend to write things I like but know I could never do in real life.”

Taking a swig of his beer, Benny tried to play it off all casual, “Hey, nothing to feel sorry about. I'm sure some poor soul reading that had a fun night thanks to you. Hell, if I would have found that story on AO3, I'd have easily masturbated to it.”

“Really?”

Their gazes locked and the air got very thick again.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Benny damn near jumped at the sound. Without looking at Mick, he got up and opened the door. The pizza man smiled at him, not knowing what had just been interrupted.

"Hello, sir. I got the three large meat lovers and the six-pack of Heineken. That will be forty-two fifty."

It was awkward as fuck having to bring attention to his tight jeans when he went to retrieve his wallet from the front pocket. The college kid was staring at the very tented zipper area, though. Benny quickly pulled out two twenties and a ten, “Keep the change.”

The money was exchanged for the three boxes and the beer, and he gladly shut the damn door on the still gawking delivery man. The food was placed on the bed between them then as King Richard and Queen Madalena sang, '_Maybe you're not the worst thing ever_.'

The room was quieter than before as they tried to pretend things were normal and not at all filled with sexual tension. Mick regretted mentioning the stories on AO3 and Benny was berating himself for ordering the gayest meal ever. Meat lovers and Heineken's. Or Heineys for short.

Maybe they shouldn't stay the night after all?! Perhaps dealing with the wrath of their boyfriends would be safer.

And, yet still, they sat there on the bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention Mick and Benny watching a show called Galavant in this chapter. I do highly recommend you watch it. I know as of Aug 2019 it is on Netflix. Here is the song mentioned. [ Maybe You're Not the Worst Thing Ever ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLYiyK7uqUE).
> 
> In this chapter, I also mention the show Psych. Again, another awesome show to watch. It is on Prime and the Hallmark Channel. Here is a very Shassie moment from the hilarious musical episode. [ I've Heard It Both Ways ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BR8FR7jjlQ).
> 
> And finally, here is a Shassie fan video. It made me smile watching it and I hope it does the same for you. [ Shassie - Love Somebody ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqwxzb6aJpY).


	16. Dear Letters To Penthouse

Cass was in heaven and hell.

There was Dean Winchester, laying on his bed wearing just a pair of swim trunks and encircled by a shoebox worth of dirty magazines. The very same magazines covered in Cass' dried cum splashes. Splashes which Dean had several times rubbed a finger over while grinning at him.

Fuck!

“Definitely can tell the Playgirl got used the most, but there is also this one Penthouse Letters section that is damn near glued together.” Dean smirked while holding the mentioned pages. “Care to divulge what was that hot on here to make you lose it so many times?

Fidgeting back and forth, Cass grimaced, “It's embarrassing.”

Dean pushed the magazines away and patted the mattress, “Get over here and spill it, Mr. Novak. Consider it payment for the use of my property.”

Cass knew it wasn't the wisest thing to be on a bed with Dean wearing nothing but swim trunks, but of course, he sat down anyways. He was only human. "Okay, so there was this one story. A husband and wife wanted to play, and the wife blindfolded and handcuffed him to a tree in the forest. She then walked away and left him there. Unbeknownst to the husband, though, the wife found another couple hiking in the same spot and coaxed them to do things to the tied up man. Both of them! The wife had gone back and sat against a nearby tree, watching it all."

Cass squirmed on the bed as the story always gave him a hardon, "The other woman was the first to approach the husband. Biting earlobes, kissing lips…making it seem like it was only her. The husband knowing his wife was out there enjoying the moment, just went with it. The mouth was removed as delicate fingers pulled down his pants and boxers…touching his hard cock. And then warm lips kissed the messy leaking tip and slid down. The husband writhed against the tree as he received a very detailed and delicious blow job. Little did he know, though, it wasn't a woman giving it to him.”

That was the part that had always turned Cass on when he would jerk off. The whole idea of not noticing it was a man sucking on the cock seemed hotter. He'd imagine himself tied to the tree and Dean being the other man…or sometimes Dean being the husband and him being the lucky passerby.

“Oh Fuck!” Dean squirmed. “I remember that one. It had been my favorite too.”

“No way? Really? What part did you like best?” Cass was intrigued enough to forget the danger of being so close to Dean.

“It's definitely between the lack of control from being tied to the tree, and the thrill of a random stranger asked to play.”

“Hell yes. Me too.” Cass laid down and placed his hands behind his head. “Can you imagine going out for a stroll, and the wife coming to you asking to give her tied up husband a blow job?”

Dean laid down and grinned over at him, "I imagined it a lot since the first time I read that story. Of course, it was Dr. Sexy M.D. playing the husband and Nurse Picalo as the wife."

The whole bed shook with Cass' laughter, “Dang! That's right. I forgot you watched that show.”

“So how about you?” Dean asked while rolling over to stare down at him. “Who did you put in the parts?”

Cass froze.

Dean grinned, “No?! Not me! Was it me?”

With eyelids scrunched tightly shut and a blush washing over his face, Cass nodded. “Either in the tied-up role or as the stranger.”

“Who was the wife?”

"Usually, the librarian. She was the one woman I saw on a regular occasion back then."

"Was I good?" A wicked smirk spread across Dean's face…a face that was suddenly way too close to his.

Blue eyes latched onto green, “Uhh…yeah. Too good.”

Hell! If Cass wasn't an honorable person and still mostly with Mick, he could easily be very bad right now. All it would take was turning onto his side and bringing his lips against Dean's.

Fuck how much he wanted to. It was almost choking him, but he wouldn't. Until Mick called it quits, Cass would fight to his dying breath to make the relationship work.

And a big part of fighting was getting as far from temptation as possible. Which was the reason Cass got his ass off the bed and moved a few feet away. “I think I'll order some pizza.”

Understanding shown from Dean's eyes, "Yeah. Pizza would be perfect. I'll box up the magazines while you call it in."

The breath Cass didn't even know he was holding whooshed out as he quickly left the room.

\- - - - -

Dean plopped back on the bed and groaned. Holy fuck! It was like trying to sit as close as possible to an open flame when around Cass. And before the sexy fucker had gotten off the damn bed, Dean had been about to jump right into the fire.

Not the wisest thing to be looking at dirty magazines near someone he was dangerously attracted to. Especially ones with pages stuck together with Cass' cum. Cum mostly brought about from thoughts of Dean.

It seemed egotistical to think like that, but Cass had flat out said so a few times already. And did it ever make his cock twitch to know it had all happened on that very bed.

Dean's hand slid down his stomach and gently rubbed against the swim-trunk covered bulge imagining Cass doing the same thing over the years. Saw Cass' body arch and those sexy lips gasp out Dean's name. Hell!

And that was why Dean suddenly knew he had to take care of things. If not, there'd be a higher chance of him doing something stupid with Cass.

So he raced to the bathroom and locked the door. He had his swim trunks down in three seconds flat, and his hard cock was more than ready for action. He palmed it and started a firm, rough stroke. This wasn't one of those times he could let it go for as long as possible…no…this was a MUST CUM ASAP situation.

As much as he tried to think of anything besides Cass, it always returned to those sexy blue eyes. Mhmm, and the phantom feeling of Dean's face rubbing against the thick dark hair while Cass sat backward on Dean's lap and rode his cock. Hell! Then they'd experience the delicious feel of the heat between their back and chest, the friction of their thighs, and reaching around to grab hold of…

"Oh fuck! Fuck!" Dean bit his lower lip to keep any other noises from escaping while the orgasm ripped through him. His hand moved off his cock and gripped the sink till his knuckles turned white.

The thing was, though, the reason for going to the bathroom had been to lessen the sexual tension…but instead, had really only made it worse. After seeing that image of Cass riding him, Dean was more squirmy than before.

Maybe he should just head home.

Maybe it would be wiser.

And yet, after cleaning up, Dean found his feet taking him back to Cass' room. He reverently touched each magazine as he returned them to the shoebox. Something so amazing knowing how many times not only he had paged through them but also Cass.

Part of Dean wished he wouldn't have been blind to the crush Cass had had on him all those years ago. And yet, he knew that Benny and Mick had helped them both to grow up and become better humans. It was more likely that things wouldn't have worked out had he and Cass dated when they were younger.

Still, it was fun to imagine what could have been. Going to football games and sharing hot chocolate as their asses froze to the metal bleachers. Maybe even attending prom as "friends" but "jokingly" dancing to a few songs. Or sitting together during Sunday service and laughing too much as one of them wrote something naughty on the bulletin.

A smile gushingly spread across Dean's face as he slid the box back under the bed. The grin was still in place when he made his way downstairs to find Cass.

The living room was empty, though, so he went to check the rest of the first floor. When Dean reached the kitchen and looked inside, he had to bite back a chuckle. Cass was there leaning against the counter and holding a tub of ice cream at the tented nether regions. Apparently, Dean wasn't the only one having issues.

“That is such a waste of ice cream.”

“Holy flying fuck nuggets!”

Dean watched as the container went soaring and landed with a plop onto the kitchen floor. A very red-faced Cass stood there, staring at the mess. It just made Dean grin bigger as he walked closer.

“Damn it, Cass! It was mint chocolate chip too!”

Cass couldn't even look at him. One eye just barely peeked over, “Is there any way you can pretend not to have seen that?”

“What? You mean you dealing with Bonerland with frozen dairy?”

"Oh fuck! This is so hardcore embarrassing." Cass' hands moved up to cover the tomato-red face.

For some reason Dean found himself confessing. “Don't worry about it, man. I was having issues too. I may or may not have defiled your bathroom.”

Blue eyes lasered onto green, "Really?"

“Really.”

"They ditched us, Sam!" Gabe said with a smile as he floated naked on the pool, drinking a beer.

Sam was drifting alongside him, also naked while holding a cold one. "Maybe they will ditch us here all summer. I wouldn't mind."

Honey Brown eyes latched onto hazel, “You know if you were closer to the shallow side, I could stand up and have some fun with you.”

“What? Like a float fuck?”

“Mhmmm. Precisely, Samsquatch.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows at the sexy giraffe while standing and dragging Sam to a suitable spot.

“Well, I think you should have to…encourage me…to say yes.”

“How so?”

Sam's hips arched a tiny bit making the hard cock do a dance. "I think I would enjoy watching you float-sucking me first."

Gabe instantly spread the sexy fucker's legs wide apart and moved between them. His hands reached out to grab Sam's hips while lowering his lips. "Like this?"

Slurp! Suddenly only an inch of the shaft remained outside of Gabriel's mouth.

“Fuuuucccck!”

It was so hot to see Sam writhing on the water as the suction increased. And when Gabe's right hand moved underneath to slide into the crack and stroke the clenched rim…mhmm! The plan was to do everything possible to make Sam beg him to be fucked.

Wanting to be inside that sexy ass as soon as possible, Gabe slipped a finger into the warm hole and started stroking across the fun zone. Sam's hands were clenching the water by this point as curses spewed forth from those sexy lips.

Still, Gabe never released the cock and could tell that Sam was going to blow any second now. Taking a few deep breaths, he moved down till every inch of the hard flesh was inside his mouth. The head pushed past his uvula as he held the cock for almost a full minute, just sucking as vigorously as he could.

And then the tip played paddy whack with the dangling bit of muscle and tissue as Gabe started a voracious face fuck. Tremors rippled through Sam's body the whole time egging Gabe on and on.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! I'm gonna…oh fuck!"

The second Sam's hips arched upward, Gabriel quickly lifted his mouth and instead moved his non-ass hand to capture the splattering of cum. The finger stroking inside Sam kept doing so till the last spurt erupted and Sam laid there grinning like a fool.

“We need a pool! I enjoy pools!”

Gabe removed his finger and used that hand to drag the satiated man even farther into the shallow end. He let Sam float there as he climbed the stairs until his own dick was out of the water. “Watch me, Sammy.”

Hazed-out hazel eyes focused as best they could as Gabe moved the cum coated hand to the exposed cock and smeared it into the hard, wet flesh. The messy fingers were then brought to Gabe's lips to be licked completely clean, “Mhmm. Always so tasty.”

He grabbed Sam's ankles next and pulled till he was standing between the spread legs again. "Get those knees touching that chest, Samsquatch. I want to have your cum be the lube. Then once I'm plunged deep inside you, I'll plunge us back into the pool and fuck you.”

Instantly Sam obeyed, and Gabe lifted the hips even more and pushed past the crack against the slightly opened hole. Mhmm! Never failed to feel fuckn' fantastic when his cock inched its way inside. So damn tight and heated. Just utter perfection!

Once everything was in, Gabe jumped off the steps and moved just far enough in that he could reach the floor while keeping his cock inside. It was so smutty to hear the water crashing with every thrust. So sensual to feel the setting sun on his back as Sam's legs wrapped around his waist. So erotic to have their gazes lock and see his boyfriend's body shake with each pounding.

With the water holding Sam's weight, it was easy to focus on the fucking. Gabe wished he was bendy enough to fuck and suck because Sam's damn cock was getting hard again and was making him thirsty.

Fuck! It just made him growl and want to go all caveman on Sam's ass. So he did.

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

The water was splashing everywhere and causing them to sway a bit. The thrusts were so hard that some water was crashing out of the pool onto the concrete walkway. This all just made Gabe grin like a fiend and feel so fuckn' powerful. He loved when Sam gave him total access and freedom with that sexy, gigantic body. Relished being loved enough to have free reign.

All that power and awe made the fire burn stronger and brought Gabe right to the edge of oblivion. Hell, he so didn't want to cum just yet, though. Yes, cumming was fan-fuckn'-tastic, but the journey to that moment was the best part.

That was why when he suddenly slid out and moved away, it shocked them both. Gabe then dragged his floating boyfriend to the stairs, "Come on. I want you riding me over the rainbow, mister."

Sam happily followed, and soon Gabe's wet butt was planted on the living room sofa while Sam's ass was lowered again onto Gabe's cock. Leaning back, Gabe just watched the sexy fucker undulate and sway. It was so damn erotic especially getting to slide his hands up and down those long, taut thighs.

This man! This beautiful man wanted him! Gabriel “Perverted Goofball” Novak! Actually loved him! How the fuck did he get so lucky?! “Fuck! I love you so damn much, Sam Winchester!”

The rocking of hips paused as Sam gazed gushingly down at him, “Right back at you, Gabriel Novak. Love you too!”

And then the fuckery was drenched in more than just lust. Gabe reached up and up and cupped Sam's face to bring it down for drugging kisses as a slow roll began again.

When the climactic moment finally arrived, it wasn't some gasping cursing thing. It was gazes locked, lips pressed together and whimpers passed back and forth. It was fuckn' wonderful.

With foreheads resting against each other, Sam smiled at Gabe, “I think we might have stained Dean and Benny's sofa.”

A wicked grin stretched across Gabriel's face as he wrapped his arms around Sam and dragged them down to lay horizontally on the sofa. “I think we're going to stain it even more before I'm done with you.”


	17. Like the Red Sea

As the condescending “Are you still watching” screen played on the motel's TV at three in the morning, two pizza and beer-filled men were passed out on the bed.

With both Mick and Benny having been in long term relationships their bodies were used to seeking the comfort of their boyfriend under the covers. So Mick's unconscious mind thought nothing of his face being pressed into a warm chest. And Benny's brain thought nothing of encircling a warm body in a tight embrace.

Flash forward to seven in the morning and Mick waking up to a hand slowly sliding down to his denim-covered cock. Cass had often woken him this way, and it seemed today was going to be the same. So, of course, Mick's body instantly responded and quickly got rock hard.

He started thrusting into the palm cupping him, and in his groggy state kept his eyes shut as he moved his lips to the warm neck.

So damn perfect!

So salty.

So wanted to bite it!

So he did.

“Damn it, Dean! That hurt!”

Mick froze. That voice was soooooo not Cass'. Plus that voice not only called him Dean but was very thickly southern.

Shit! Benny! He quickly raced off the bed and stood there, staring down at an equally shocked man.

"Mick?"

Not trusting himself to speak and feeling damn foolish with a raging hardon, Mick just kept quiet. His eyes focused on the purple mark forming on Benny's neck…the same spot where Mick's teeth had sunk into a few seconds ago.

Holy fuckn' hell! He had been making out with Benny! And if he was honest with himself, he had really enjoyed it. His whole body ached to get back on the bed and continue. Which, of course, made him feel like a piece of shit thanks to him still technically being with Cass.

"I…I think I better go." Mick looked anywhere but those sexy blue eyes. "Thanks for helping out last night. I would have been in an awful place had you not shown up at the liquor store."

Benny just laid on the bed, "Same here. I needed that outside opinion on things and to be around someone who wasn't a Winchester or Novak."

“Sorry about your neck.”

“Sorry about…umm…yeah, you know.”

Mick did know thanks to his damn body not allowing the boner to go away. He decided to focus instead on helping to clean their mess. Which was why the pizza boxes were meticulously crushed and folded before getting tossed in the trash.

While Mick was doing that, Benny started gathering the empty beer bottles, “Geesh! Our poor livers. I drank more yesterday than I have in a long time.”

Once everything was taken care of, they grabbed anything of theirs and headed outside. Mick was glad he had driven there, so he wouldn't have to deal with more awkwardness of being in the same car as Benny.

He did find himself sitting in the driver's seat, though, watching the Impala disappear towards the main lobby. The feeling of Benny's large meaty hand waking him up earlier was still burned into his zipper. And the raunchy heat of that neck against his mouth…hell!

Mick was horny as fuck! This didn't bode well since apparently his boyfriend was pissed at him and sex seemed not to be happening any time soon.

No matter what, though, the one thing he had to do was find Cass and have an honest talk about everything. And that meant heading to Cass' house.

Cass woke up to the slight sound of snoring while staring at the button on a pair of jeans. His groggy brain naturally assumed it had to be Mick since this situation had happened many a time over the years. So he did what they both enjoyed and started rubbing his face against the zipper area under his cheek.

The moan from above let him know Mick was soon to wake up from the fun as well. While trying to keep his eyelids from constantly shutting, Cass' fingers moved to pop open the button and pull down the zipper. His own dick was getting hard just thinking about sucking on Mick's.

His hand instantly encircled the shaft as his tongue got right to work on the head. In under a minute, Cass had it ready to fill up his hungry mouth. In his semi-sleepy state, he did find it a bit odd how thicker Mick's cock seemed. He just chalked it up to the fact that the angle he was at was making it appear that way.

And when the fingers threaded through his hair, Cass moaned around the warm flesh stuffed into his mouth. Fuck! He loved waking up like this. The hand not holding the shaft moved around his boyfriend and pushed past the back of the jeans. He loved feeling Mick's crack as he sucked on the cock.

The urge and need to sink his dick into the tight hole made him growl. Soon, very soon, he'd flip the sexy man over and have his wicked way with that ass. He'd even use Mick's own cum as lube. This meant Cass had to up his game to make it spurt out, so he did.

The fingers in his hair dug into his skull as a delicious moan filled the air.

“Oh hell, Benny! Fuck! Your mouth is so wicked!”

Cass froze. That voice was sooooooo not British. Plus that voice had called him Benny and sounded just like Dean's.

Oh hell!

Cass popped off the cock and stumbled from the sofa to stare down at a shocked Dean. Holy fuck! He had been sucking on Dean's dick! Those had been Dean's fingers in his hair, and it had been Dean's crack being rubbed by his.

Fuck!

And that hard, saliva coated cock still sticking up in the air was also Dean's. Cass had to fight to keep his eyes from staring at it and for his mouth to stop salivating wanting another taste. “I…I…oh fuck…I'm so sorry.”

Dean seemed to realize that the cock was still exposed and quickly tucked it back inside. “No, no. There's no reason for you to feel sorry. We didn't know. We're just used to having Benny and Mick around when we wake up.”

"I…I…guess." Cass mumbled feeling guilty as fuck. With each breath, he tasted Dean on his tongue, and for one time in his life didn't want to be a responsible person. Just ached to go over to the sofa and sink down on that deliciously thick cock. To bite Dean's neck and other reachable body parts while riding like a wild man.

Ugh! He almost wished they had stayed in their swim trunks last night instead of getting dressed. Had he woken up and seen swim trunks, Cass would have easily remembered it was Dean, not Mick.

As it was, though, he had some serious morning wood happening. He was about to excuse himself and go to the bathroom when the front door was unlocked. Thinking it was just Gabe and Sam, Cass didn't even move.

It was the widening of Dean's eyes and the slight flicker of guilt that told Cass it wasn't their brothers. He turned and saw Mick standing there, staring back at them.

Awkward!

For the umpteenth time, Benny stared at the house he and Dean were renting just willing his courage to grow a pair. Yet, there he sat, still hiding in the Impala afraid to go inside and deal with the fallout.

It would be one thing if nothing had happened last night with Mick and they had only hung out talking. But there had been kisses and unintentional groping which had felt fuckn' fantastic.

Ugh!

And it wasn't like he could get frisky with Dean to compare how he felt with both men. Dean had been at the motel and had seen him and Mick together. So any sexual attention would be rejected and questioned. Hell, he knew this because he had felt the same way finding out Dean had used him after the Cass dream.

The thing was he would be okay with calling things off and parting as friends. But then what? Did he go back home to Louisiana alone and miss out on the friendship with Sam, Cass, Gabe, and Mick? He'd be giving up so much more than just one relationship. It wasn't fair.

Of course, the thought of asking Mick to move into the house instead of Dean also played through his mind. But could they handle that level of maturity? To see each other with someone else? Hell, it would be awesome if it could happen.

And yet, even as he wanted that, Benny knew he'd feel weird if he saw Dean and Cass touching or making out. So he continued to sit there going over and over everything.

Five minutes later, Benny noticed Sam's car pull into the driveway. He grimaced, "Great! Just what I needed! Having to make conversation with Dean's brother. Fuck!"

But it wasn't Sam that exited the driver's side. Benny started laughing as he realized he had been sitting outside the house all this time while Dean hadn't even been there.

He waited till Dean went inside and then finally got out and did the same. He almost face-planted into a solid, warm wall of flesh, though, as Dean was standing just past the doorway. When Benny looked around, he saw why.

"Gross!" He cringed at the sight of Gabe and Sam asleep and naked on the sofa. "Well, that piece of furniture is going out to the garbage."

“Uh yeah!” Dean agreed with a disgusted chuckle.

They turned to share a smiling moment, as they normally would, and realized something was different. Both coming to the sad understanding that things between them had changed.

Almost in sync, they blurted out, "I think we need to talk."

Benny was the first to speak. “I'm so sorry about what you saw at the motel last night. I could say it wasn't what it looked like, but it would be a lie. I can't even say it started out completely innocent. I think I offered to hang out with Mick because I was attracted to him.”

Dean nodded in understanding, "It's the main reason I'm not going to yell at you or anything. To be honest, when I saw you and Mick together in that motel room, I felt relief. Like now I wasn't the horrible one causing the chaos…that it was both of us having issues. And it was the reason I felt okay going back to Cass' house. Deep down…well, not too deep down, I had also wanted something to happen."

They stood there feeling like two completely different people than who they had been a day ago. And in truth, they were. A lot had happened in twenty-four hours.

“I'll always care about you, Dean.” Benny had to fight back tears saying that.

Green eyes were also watery, “Same for me, Benny. I won't ever regret or forget these years with you.”

They hugged, but it just felt awkward now. And when Benny placed a soft kiss on Dean's lips, it wasn't the same either. It was sad in a way, but at least it didn't erase all the wonderful moments they had shared. Moments when it had meant something and had started a fire of more. 

Dean was the first to step away, “I think I'm going to move back in with Sam for the summer.”

Benny nodded, “If it would be easier, I could have my parents get someone to send your stuff here from our place in Louisiana.”

“Fuck. I hadn't even thought about that.” Dean let out a sigh, “It seems so damn final. I think I'll have to go back, though, since I'll have to deal with closing out my bank account and other things.”

The realization of the changes it would bring hit Benny too. One of which was that he wouldn't have a car now. Hell! It was all so damn complicated. “Think I'll just buy myself a junker for the summer since it would be cheaper than renting something.”

“True. Would you want to go looking now?”

Benny was glad at least it seemed they'd be able to stay friends through it all. “Thanks, Dean. I'd appreciate that.”

They walked out of the house then and headed to the Impala, leaving Sam's car in the driveway. It was left in hopes the naked men inside would be gone by the time they returned.

"What do you mean you accidentally sucked Dean's cock?!" Mick asked, glaring at Cass.

Blue eyes blazed just as much as they stared back, “I woke up thinking it was you and started things. The second I realized it wasn't my boyfriend, I stopped. Not my fault you were at some damn motel with Benny and not with me.”

Mick shoved Cass hard, "Yes the fuck it is! Hearing my boyfriend was lusting after another man was a bit disconcerting. You should be thankful Benny found me at that liquor store, or it would have been worse."

Cass got right up in Mick's face then, “I am grateful, you ass! I'm just not as fine with the fact your damn cock was sticking out when we discovered you two on the fuckn' bed.”

A slight flicker of guilt passed over sea-foam green eyes before being turned to anger again, “And you know what? I wasn't offering the damn dick to Benny. I had asked him why my boyfriend would want someone else when he had it and me!”

“What? Really?”

"Yes, really."

A sigh left Cass' lips then as all the anger also disappeared, "This is absolutely insane. What are we doing? We've been together for years now and never fought."

“The thing is, Cass, is that we've lived in a bubble. It was only us and no one really tempted us until Benny and Dean came home.”

This got Cass' attention, “Tempted us? So you are attracted to Benny?”

Realizing his slip, Mick decided to be honest, "Yeah. I never intentionally planned to do anything, but there was always something bubbling below the surface. I just assumed it was his accent."

Cass plopped onto the sofa and chuckled. "Yeah, accents are dangerous."

Mick also sat down and sighed, “So what are we going to do?”

He felt Cass' head come to rest on his shoulder, “I don't know.”

“It's a bit scary.”

“Oh yes!”

“We're going to have to get to know another person. Like find out all their quirks and tells.”

A twinkle glimmered in blue eyes as Cass smirked up at him. “Well, I have it a bit easier because I've known Dean since he was twelve.”

“Brat.”

“Hey, Mick?”

“Yeah, Cass?”

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Mick leaned his head to rest on the top of Cass', “Ditto.”

“Umm, Sam? How did your car get here?”

Sam moved next to a still naked Gabe who was staring out the front window, "Oh shit! In the note, they had mentioned taking Cass' car to drive to the motel and check on Benny. I bet they all went to my house afterward, and Dean decided to drive my car back here for us."

Gabe looked at their crusty naked selves and then over to the stained sofa, “Uh oh. Any chance you think Benny and Dean went upstairs without noticing us?”

Glancing out the window, Sam didn't see the Impala anywhere. "Well, since my brother's car is missing, I'd have to assume they aren't here now. Maybe they just brought my car, so we'd have a way home. Maybe they never even came inside."

"Well, we better get washed and dressed then before they do.” Gabe stood on tiptoes to kiss Sam's cheek. “You flip the sofa cushions over to hide the stains, and I'll go get the shower started."

As Sam watched his boyfriend's naked ass race up the stairs, he couldn't wait for a day when he and Gabe could make a couch of their own messy. His fingers trailed over the dry patches of cum on his chest and grinned. Some people thought it was gross not cleaning up after having fun, but Sam loved seeing and feeling the proof of what had happened.

Once the sofa was taken care of, he went upstairs and joined Gabe in the shower. As the hot water cascaded around their bodies, they got a bit dirty while getting clean. The cum this time didn't have the chance to dry on their skin as it was washed down the drain soon after.

Sam was so glad it was summer break and that both he and Gabe had taken the week off from work. They could just take as long as possible to clean the house and drive home. He glanced out at the pool and pouted, “I wish one of our dads would allow us to get a pool.”

Gabe's arms slid around Sam from behind, “Well, we'll just have to stay friendly with Benny and Dean so we can visit a lot this summer.”

Of course, Gabriel's face didn't even reach Sam's upper back, but he liked it that way. Loved towering over the sexy fucker and having to bend down to kiss or caress. He covered the encircling arms with his own and sighed, "I want to stay."

"Me too." A kiss was pressed to Sam's left bicep. "At least we have your house to ourselves. With Dean and Benny here and Cass over at Mick's or at mine, it's kind of like having our own place."

Sam turned in the still clutching arms and smiled down at Gabriel, “So what are we planning for our day off? Mini road trip? Binge-watching  _ Sherlock _ on Netflix again? Or spending the day in my bed?”

“Why not all three?” Gabe suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. “We can grab some breakfast and munchies at the Ladybird Diner over on Massachusetts Street. Then take our tasty treats back home and use your laptop to binge watch four seasons of JohnLock while staying in your bed all day.”

Gabe's face was tilted upward so Sam could lean down and place a drugging kiss on those sexy, smart thinking lips. “I knew I kept you around for something.”

His cock was grabbed as a pair of whiskey-colored eyes smirked up into hazel. "And for other things too."

“Fuck! Oh yes. For so much more.”


	18. Like I've Been There Before

“Do you mind if I skip dinner at the Winchester's abode tonight?” Mick asked Cass as they vegged on the sofa watching  _ Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2 _ on Netflix. 

"No, it's fine. Hell, if I weren't related to the host of the dinner, I'd skip it too. Gabe would kill me if I didn't show up and help with the dishes, though."

It was weird sitting together on the sofa and not touching. Throughout the years, even when they weren't making out or fucking, there had always been some part of them touching. Usually, it was either Mick running fingers through Cass' hair or Cass just laying his head on Mick's lap. And yes they were officially not dating anymore, but still, it seemed odd.

On the TV, the humorous gag of the yaro root was about to come ironically to fruition as Gamora's sister escaped and took a bite. Seconds later, Nebula was spitting it out and claiming the same thing everyone had warned her…that it wasn't ripe yet.

Mick and Cass always chuckled when it happened, and when they glanced over at each other this time, they both suddenly got sad. The realization that they weren't going to be able to share those moments anymore was sinking in bit by bit.

Cass scooted closer and laid his head on Mick's shoulder. "We should just move to Utah, and then you, me, Benny and Dean could live together."

“Ewww.” A grimace stretched across Mick's face, “I wouldn't do anything with Dean. He is sooooo not my type. But it would be hot to watch you and Benny make out.”

"Nope. Sadly he isn't my type." Cass let out a sigh, "Well, there goes plan B."

"Well, we could live in a house, and you would have Dean and me while I had you and Benny." Mick half-jokingly teased.

Cass laughed, “We'd have to fill out a wall calendar to see who got whom on what night. And would we be sleeping in one big bed or have four different rooms?”

Getting into the silliness of it all Mick really thought about it. “Well, hmmm. Maybe four rooms would be smart. Then I wouldn't have to see Dean's stuff on the nights I got to be with you.”

“Would we share all our toys or have to buy four different sets?”

“Ewwww. I'm not sharing anyone's toys.”

On the TV, baby Grout was trying to find the right item for the imprisoned Yondu and Rocket but continuously failed.

Cass grinned over at Mick, “As much as Benny isn't my type I wouldn't mind watching him play with you and Dean at the same time.”

“Well I'd enjoy you watching, but I wouldn't want to do anything with Dean so I don't know how that would work. However, I would allow it if you let me see you and Benny doing things.”

Laughter filled the room as Cass' head arched back against the sofa, “Fine. You let me watch you play with Dean, and I'll do something with Benny.”

“You know if they heard any of this they'd beat the shit out of us.” Mick teased.

“Oh, a hundred percent they would. Hence why we are only speaking of such things while alone.”

They were quiet for a few minutes then as Yondu wielded the magic arrow to kill everyone as Jay & The Americans' song _Come A Little Bit Closer _played. After the scene ended, they turned to look at each other at the same time.

Cass smirked, "You want to keep thinking of it all, don't you?"

Mick grinned wickedly, “Hell yes.”

"Okay, how about you tell me what you see Benny and me doing then I'll share my ideas for you and Dean."

“Deal.”

And that was the crazy thing. At the core of it all, they truly were still friends and would always care about each other…hell, they'd always love each other. There just wouldn't be…more. So while the rest of  _ Guardians _ played, they let their perverted imaginations run wild and enjoyed every second. 

“Do you think it would be okay if I called off from dinner tonight?” Benny asked while floating in the pool. A moderately-priced 2001 Dodge Neon was now parked out on the curb keeping the Impala company.

Dean was floating too and shrugged, “I think they'd understand. I'll just tell them you had a rough night and need to recoup.”

“For how much I drank, I really got off easy. I should be dying a bit from consuming the vodka alone.”

With a teasing push, Dean sent Benny floating towards the deep end, "Well, you probably did shave a day or two from your life."

Benny paddled back over to Dean, "So what are you going to do about Cass? Are you going to tell him we broke up? Going to jump right in with both feet?"

Another shrug rippled the water around Dean's shoulders, "It might be wiser just to let things settle for a bit. If whatever is between him and me is meant to happen, it will survive a day or two."

"Well, I think I'll at least try to talk to Mick about it all." A worried look spread across Benny's face, "What if they decide to make it work? I can't fight Cass. I'm not that kind of person."

“Dude! Mick had his fuckn' dick out of his pants at the Motel 6 earlier. I don't think he'd have done that if he wasn't somewhat curious about you.”

"Yeah, but he didn't take it out for my sake."

“What do you mean?”

"We were drunk, and he was trying to ask why Cass would need anyone else when he had Mick and that dick." Benny chuckled at the blurry memory. "Hell, I so wanted to do bad things at that moment, though."

Dean was glad that the jealousy of hearing a statement like that wasn't as strong as it would have been before. In fact, he was even able to casually ask, "So who has a better cock? Him or me?"

Benny smirked, “I ain't no damn fool, Mr. Winchester. I am so not answering that question.”

“Come on. Just on a scientific basis. I mean if you end up with Mick it doesn't matter since you'd be stuck with it.”

A huge shit-faced grin took over Benny's face, “Mhmm. I'd be happily stuck with it.”

"Ewwww! Gross." Dean so didn't see what the attraction was to Mick. Yeah, the Brit was funny and kind, but Mick did nothing for him. "I think you just have an accent kink and his is like the caviar of accents."

“I don't know about that. Might have started things, but is so not the only reason anymore.”

Dean swam over to the side of the pool and pushed himself out to sit on the edge. “So do you think this is why Mick got with Cass?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, what if fate always planned for you to spend forever with Mick? Do you suppose it had Mick and Cass meet so the Brit would stick around long enough to find you?”

A soft, gushy grin spread ear to ear as Benny pondered the notion, “I don't think I mean that much to fate, but it is a wonderful idea. In that vein then, what about you? Maybe it didn't let you see the connection to Cass till right now because you were to bring me home to Mick.”

"I am fine with that. I'll be your love courier."

Benny swam over and pushed out of the water to sit next to Dean, “All you need now are some wings, a bow…and a diaper.”

"I said courier, not Cupid." Dean's expression turned sincere and serious then, “I really hope he's your one, Benny. You deserve all the bells and whistles…and accents.”

Shoulder nudged shoulder as Benny nodded, “Ditto, Dean. I hope Cass is the one you grow old with too. You're both awesome human beings.”

The sound of  _ God Save the Queen _ blared into the backyard from the lounge chair where Benny's phone was resting. It was the ring tone Benny had given Mick. 

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Benny stood up and quickly raced over to grab the phone. "Hey, Mick."

Dean just sat on the side of the pool watching Benny's face. The gasp parting the full lips plus the widening of the eyes seemed to indicate a solemn piece of news.

“I'm really sorry, man. I know you two have been together for quite some time.”

_Holy Shit! Was that proof that Cass and Mick had actually broken up?_

"Yeah, I called off dinner too. Dean and I had our own little conversation, and I just didn't feel like being on the tail end of twenty questions with Gabe."

Dean smiled as Benny laughed at something Mick had said. It had always been his end game to see Benny happy and loved…that it wouldn't be with him didn't take away from that.

“No way?! In Kansas City? No way?! You fuckn' got tickets?! Hell yes, I want to go! When? Yeah. I can easily be ready to go in an hour. So awesome, Mick! Thank you.”

Hmmm…Dean wished Benny would put the damn call on speaker. It was quite problematic to follow a conversation when hearing only one side.

“Okay, Mick. Yeah. Looking forward to it so much. Cyah soon. Bye.”

Benny hit the end button and moved back to sit down next to Dean. “You won't believe what Mick and I are going to do tonight!”

Dean chuckled as a crazy amount of naughty images instantly filled his head, "Does it involve ropes and a pulley system?"

He was promptly pushed into the pool followed by the splash of Benny jumping in afterward. Luckily they had been sitting in the middle part, so Dean's feet hit the floor fast, and he was only under for a few seconds. "Hmmm, guess it's a no for the ropes, but how about ball gags and whips?"

A tidal wave of water was shoved in Dean's direction as Benny's laughter filled the air, "Shut up, dork! Mick just happened to be scrolling through Twitter and saw a post from Tim Omundson mentioning he was going to be in Kansas City, Missouri tonight doing a show. Mick had raced to the Kauffman Center's website and was able to score last-minute tickets. He knew I'd want to go, so he bought two. It's a forty-five-minute drive there, but seeing Tim in person will be worth it!"

“Oh, dear heavens! Not the dude that played King Richard on  _ Galavant _ ?!”

“The very one.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “You mean the actor you lusted after ever since we watched both seasons on Netflix, eight of _Psych,_ and the Cain episodes of _Supernatural High_?”

“Mhmm. The very one.”

“Well poor Mick never stood a chance. Does he know about your desire to grab Tim's hair and have him do naughty things to your nether regions, Mr. Lafitte?”

A blush spread across Benny's cheeks, "I don't know. Last night was a blur, but I'm sure I said something when we watched _Galavant_ on Netflix."

“He likes the show too?”

“Yup.”

“Wow. Guess he's a keeper then.”

Benny nodded, “Agreed. You do know this means Cass will be at dinner alone.”

“I figured that out, sir.”

"I'm just saying, I understand you want to take it slow and not jump into things with Cass, but I think you should at least kiss him. He's free, and you're free. Hell, I know I plan on kissing Mick at one point tonight. Just to fuckn' see if what I feel is real and not simply some shit my brain made up because Mick was off-limits."

Dean started floating again while contemplating Benny's sage words. “Well, I'm not going to push for anything, but I won't hinder it either.”

“Good.” Benny reached out and grabbed Dean's ankles to yank him towards the steps. “Now get your ass in the shower and don't take all the hot water! Chop! Chop! I got a hot date to get to.”

“Aye, aye, captain. I'll make sure to leave you enough.”

It was weird heading into the house and not walking to the bathroom together. For years, getting to enjoy some Cajun meat while under the steamy water, had been one of the privileges of being Benny's boyfriend. And the funny thing was that now when he tried to think back to shower fun, it didn't hold the same lustful punch. Instead, Benny almost instantly merged into Cass.

Ugh, starting over was going to be crazy! Dean felt a small shiver of nervousness at even seeing Cass that night at dinner. It would be the first time they were in the same space as free men.

And if that weren't enough, they would have to deal with Gabe's endless questions about it all too. Bleh! Dean was soooooo not looking forward to that. Would be worth it all, though, if he got to kiss Cass without any guilt or limitations.

As he thought that, he felt the phantom memory of the earlier kisses against his lips. He swore he could almost taste Cass. And with it came all the moments when they had touched and watched each other doing naughty things.

And just like that Dean wasn't scared anymore. It would be awkward to get started, but there was such great potential for awesomeness. For once, he was seeing far into the future and looking forward to every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Cass and Mick are watching Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. It's simply an awesome movie. I've seen it over ten times and enjoy it just as much as the first time. Here is a link to the Yaro Root joke. [ It's Not Ripe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVhdAvmRZEY). And a link to the trailer for the movie. [ Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2. Teaser Trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dW1BIid8Osg).


	19. The Unavoidable Truth

"Where's Mick?" Sam asked while helping Cass set the dining room table.

“Umm…he and Benny went to the Kauffman Center in Missouri to see Tim Omundson.”

“Whoa? The guy who played Detective Lassiter from  _ Psych _ ? That's freakn' cool.”

Cass knew of that show since Mick had all eight seasons and they had watched it a million times. "Yeah. Apparently, Benny is an avid fan as well. They bonded over  _ Galavant _ on Netflix.”

Sam grabbed the pile of forks and made another pass around the table, “Oh, that's a good one.”

“A bit too much singing for me, though.” Gabe declared while walking into the room with a glass casserole dish containing the main course for dinner. The full chicken was baked to perfection all nicely browned.

"I one hundred percent agree." Cass followed Sam with a stack of cups and placed one at each plate. "Granted, the lyrics were absolutely brilliant and gut-honest, but when it got to be a song every five minutes…bleh. No thanks."

"I highly doubt that the show is the main reason Mick and Benny went to see Tim Omundson." Sam smirked, "You just met Benny this summer, but it is a running gag around here that he REALLY liked the dude's long hair."

Gabe laughed, “Yeah, even tried to talk old Deano into growing out his dirty blond locks. Mr. Spikey adamantly said no.”

Grabbing the water pitcher, Cass followed Sam around the table while easily imagining Dean with longer hair. "With his bone structure and those lips, Dean would look like a chick."

Cass suddenly smacked into a wall…well, a back actually when Sam suddenly stopped. Water sloshed over the top of the pitcher and got Cass' shirt wet.

Sam smiled sheepishly at the damp spot, “Sorry, man. I just realized you never saw the pictures of when Benny talked Dean into dressing in drag for Mardi Gra.”

PLUNK!

The pitcher was slammed to the table as Cass' jaw hit the floor, “What the flying fuck?! Benny did what now?!”

Gabe already had a phone in hand and was swiping through pics till reaching the desired photo. “For your viewing pleasure.”

BOING!

Cass was dealing with a sudden blood shift as he snatched the phone from his brother and got a closer look. “Holy hell! Those are actual strappy heels! Benny got Dean to wear heels!”

He tapped away till every last photo containing Dean in drag was sent through Bluetooth to his own phone. Cass knew what he was jerking off to that night. Fuck!

And then Sam held out an even better picture of Dean clearly hammered and flashing the damn camera! “Holy flying fuck nuggets! Are those matching pink panties?!!!!”

Cass was going to have a Redd Foxx heart attack moment from it all. He quickly grabbed Sam's phone and sent the picture to himself as well. “Is it Christmas? My birthday?”

Sam and Gabe shared a puzzled look before Gabriel asked, “Umm…you seem a bit smitten with the older Winchester, Cassie. How would Mick feel about you adding pictures of Dean to your spank bank?”

Oh shit! That's right! No one knew he and Mick had stopped being boyfriends. He tore his gaze away from the hot pink panty photo and saw he was being glared at. "Well, if you must know…Mick and I have parted ways and are now just good friends."

“WHAT?!”

“WHOA!”

Cass had sooooo not wanted to open this can of worms just yet. Damn that hot pink dress and panty wearing Winchester! He had had a tight lock on things before those damn photos made their appearance.

With a sigh, he decided to just get it all out of the way, and maybe his brother would stop sooner. "Yeah. We realized we were better as friends than lovers."

Shrewd whiskey brown eyes leveled onto blue, “Surrrreeee. And it had absolutely nothing to do with me seeing you and Dean kissing. OR all the sparks flying whenever you and Dean look at each other.”

He couldn't say anything since it was true. "That was the light switch of it, but there were several things at play. Please just let it alone for now and don't get on Mick's case with a billion questions."

Cass was saved another round of inquiries by the sound of the front door opening. But he was dealing with a whole bunch of other issues when Dean walked into the room.

"I got pie!" Dean declared with a beaming grin, not understanding what had been going on before.

The pastry box was grabbed by Sam, who happily left the room to take it to the kitchen.

And in true Gabriel form, the runt walked over and placed an arm around Dean's shoulder, “Guess what Cassie just told the class?”

“That he and Mick aren't together anymore.”

Gabe gawked up at Dean, “How the hell did you know?”

Cass was also interested in hearing that answer.

“Well, Mick came over to the house before I left and was staring at Benny as if he was a free hot fudge sundae…so it was just a bit obvious.”

“MICK AND BENNY?!!!” Gabe looked like worlds were colliding at that piece of news.

Cass was sure his brother was going to pop an eyeball from all the shock. “Actually, yes. And I'm happy for him.”

“But wait! Wait!” A very befuddled Gabriel stared at Dean, “Then that would mean you and Benny aren't boyfriends anymore!”

Dean nodded, "We broke up earlier today. Actually, it was after we came home and saw you and Sam naked on the sofa."

Sam had been about to walk into the room but on hearing that returned to the kitchen. Gabe just glared at the retreating giant before turning back to ping-pong between Cass and Dean, “So what? Now you guys are a thing too?”

It was rather embarrassing having his older brother making things so right in their faces. Cass peeked over at Dean and saw the same overwhelmed look in those green eyes. Damn Gabe and the brat's irresistible urge to spew out every and any thought.

“Well?! Are you?”

Cass grimaced when he realized his brother wasn't going to stop. Thankfully, Sam walked in then and grabbed Gabriel's arm to drag the goofball inquisitor out of the room. "Let's give them some time to breathe before jumping down their throats."

When starting to complain, Gabe's mouth was quickly covered by Sam's hand. Cass never loved Sam as much as he did at that moment. He whispered a 'thank you' and received an understanding nod in return.

Forgetting he had Sam and Gabe's phones still in hand, Cass turned back to Dean and awkwardly waved. “Uhh…hello.”

It was the blur of the metallic colors in his moving hand, and then the gasp heard around the room which had alerted Cass that Dean had seen the photo on Sam's phone.

“Fuck!” The phone was instantly seized and stared at, “I don't remember flashing Benny that night nor him taking this picture.”

“You do look good in hot pink, though.” Cass teased.

"Damn right, I did." Dean smirked as he handed back the phone and took Gabe's next. "You should have seen how many straight dudes were hitting on me that night. Benny and I were cracking up!"

“I bet. So what name did you go by?”

“Deana.”

"Oh, like your grandmother."

Dean nodded, “Hell, I was named after her anyways. I thought it was a bit fitting.”

Cass moved over to re-look at the photos as Dean swiped through, “So perchance do you still have this amazing outfit?”

Green eyes latched onto blue, “Why, Mr. Novak, did you enjoy seeing me all girly wearing hot pink?”

Cass nodded vehemently, “Oh most assuredly, Mr. Winchester. Especially the satin panties that perfectly matched.”

Their gazes held for a minute as the phones were forgotten. Dean grinned wide, “So I hear you might be a free man now.”

“I am indeed. And you?” Cass took a few steps bringing him closer to the sexy man. He tossed Sam's phone on the table to free his hands.

Dean shortened the remaining distance even more till they could feel each other's breath on their faces, “Seems so.” Gabe's phone soon joined Sam's.

Cass stared at those plump pink lips like a starved man looking at a thick, juicy steak. “Well, then I want to toss my hat into the ring as a contender to be your boyfriend.”

Warm hands moved up to cup Cass' face, “How could I possibly say no to that request?!”

\- - - - -

From behind the kitchen door, Gabe cringed as he watched the two lean in for a kiss. "Oh hell, Sammy. Your brother is kissing my brother."

"I think it's perfect." Sam said, staring all gushy at the embracing couple.

Gabe gasped and turned to bury his face against Sam's chest, “Oh fuck! I saw tongue! They are using tongue, Sam!”

“You know what this means, don't you?” Sam teased.

“What?”

Hazel eyes filled with mirth as they stared into brown, "If things work out between them, we'll be brothers-in-law."

This made Gabe perk up, “Ohhhhhh, kinky!”

Mick was having so much fun belting out _She'll Be Mine_ from _Galavant _with Benny, the whole crowd and Tim.

__ **...I want her, need her, crave her…yes it's true  
** But she is not the only thing I desperately want to do  
I want to shoot him with a crossbow  
I want to stab him in the eye  
I want to liberate his head from his neck  
and then punt the bloody wreck sky high  
I want to hurl him out a window  
And shove explosives where the sun don't shine  
want to skewer him with swords  
then slowly twist em all around his reproductive system  
won't that be divine?  
Then she'll be mine  
(And then you'll do it every evening)  
Sweet God, at last!... 

As the crowd cheered at the end, Mick and Benny were grinning ear to ear. The entire evening had been awesome. Not only was Tim an extraordinary actor but funny as fuck too. It had been fun to hear so many behind the scene stories from all the shows Tim worked on through the years.

And what made it a billion times greater for Mick was getting to look over and see Benny next to him. He was hit with a moment of shock and gushy awe that the beautiful man was there to be with him! Him!

Hell! Then added to it all, there was the sheer deliciousness of actually hearing that Cajun accent talking to him in hushed tones. And the knowledge that maybe one day soon, he'd get to hear it filled with lust and need. Fuck!

Mhmm! Yes, Mick was having the best night ever!

While thinking of all this, he happened to glance over again and found Benny staring back. Something just clicked, and they leaned closer till their lips were pressed together.

Everything around them faded to black as the kiss deepened and pulled them into the fire. If not for the tapping on their arms, tongues might have soon joined the lip-lock. They broke apart and looked behind them at the blushing blond.

“Umm…as hot as watching two men kissing is, I didn't pay thirty dollars to do so. Save it for when you get home and let me see Tim please.”

Mick noticed a few other people staring in their direction too and paled. The English part of his DNA couldn't believe he had been so bold. He smiled sheepishly at the girl, “Sorry.”

Benny murmured an apology too before they turned around to re-focus on Tim.

Even still, they couldn't stop the shit-ass grins from spreading across their faces. It hadn't been just a taboo thing, nor a drunk thing. The connection was there, and it was fuckn' fabulous.

And maybe Benny's hand moved over to clasp Mick's and lace their fingers together. Yeah, this was going to work out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mick enjoyed singing a Galavant song while at the Tim Omundson show. Here is the link for your viewing pleasure lol. Tim is amazing! [ She'll Be Mine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MG_3yrZB2Ak).
> 
> When Cass sees the pics of Dean in drag he mentions having a Redd Foxx moment. If you don't know what that is let me show you lol. [ The Big One ](https://youtu.be/QwM5KpoPPrg?t=20).


	20. A Profound Bond

With having just left long-term relationships, Dean and Cass decided to keep things simple for the remainder of summer break. Sure they could have easily rushed into bed and fucked like animals, but instead, they both agreed to focus more on really getting to know each other.

Not that there wasn't any touching. Hell, they weren't monks. So yes, there had been plenty of hot-n-heavy make-out sessions and hands reaching down to stroke and grab and jerk. But that was all…no oral or anal.

GASP! WHAT?! SHOCKING! Yeah, maybe but they wanted this to be a forever thing. And that meant making sure the connection between them had more behind it than just rutting like animals.

It did, and around mid-August when it was getting closer to Cass' start time at college, they finally lifted the ban. With Mick and Benny already living together in Louisiana, Cass had chosen to forgo staying on campus. Dean had kept the rental, and they planned to stay there as long as they could until they found somewhere better.

Even with lifting the ban on doing more than heavy petting, they didn't just jump into bed. For Cass especially, it was over six years of hungering and hoping to be with Dean in that way, so they wanted the first time to mean something.

Which was why they decided to let life choose when it happened. This way, if they were out at the movies and returned home feeling frisky…cool. The thing was, though, after waiting all summer they had just gotten used to doing the other stuff. So sex still wasn't the main focus.

And then, three days before Cass had to show up for college, they had decided to spend the morning going on a hike. The Kansas River Trail was an eight-mile out and back track located near Lawrence. Being so close to home and opened all year round meant they went there quite a lot.

In Cass' backpack had been food items for a lite lunch whenever they chose to stop. With the trail being mostly through wooded areas they'd have to eat while standing, but it would still be worth it. Both Cass and Dean had an inkling about maybe getting lost and finding a tree to reenact their favorite Letters to Penthouse story.

About an hour into the hike, they had hit a snafu, though. The recent rain had exposed a few tree roots, and Dean had tripped over one. It happened so freakn' fast! He fell hard and just happened to land on a sharp rock. It wasn't pretty. The gash on his chest wasn't deep enough for stitches but still needed immediate attention, so they scraped all their hopeful plans and headed back home.

The sun had started to set by the time they were sitting on the sofa, working on cleaning the laceration. Being avid outdoors people, and with Dean always dabbling in the garage, they had a pretty decent first aid kit at the house. It wasn't the first cut, and it wouldn't be the last.

“This might sting, sorry.” Cass carefully dabbed a wet cloth on the wound to wash off the dried blood and dirt.

The hiss that escaped Dean's lips was completely expected as was hearing, “Son of a bitch!”

When the cut was clean, Cass pulled out the tube of antiseptic cream. “Once I get some ointment on it, I think I'll use two of the butterfly bandages to help hold it together.”

Dean was slumped back against the sofa while Cass knelt on the cushion next to him. He watched as his beautiful boyfriend leaned forward and carefully rubbed the cream into the cut.

He watched the strong, nimble fingers of the other hand come to rest on his chest for balance. Watched that sexy lower lip get nibbled on as Cass focused on playing doctor.

Hell! It was oddly and extremely hot! Dean's own version of Dr. Sexy, MD.

And just like that, he knew this was it. THE moment they'd been waiting for all summer long. And yes his chest hurt like a bitch but he wanted Cass more. Which was why hungry green eyes latched onto blue, "You missed a spot."

The air damn near crackled as their breathing got suddenly ragged. Dean grabbed Cass' hand that had been rubbing ointment into the cut and held it against his chest. The heat of their touching flesh felt like a branding iron, and Dean wouldn't be at all surprised if there weren't a scorched handprint now on his skin.

Cass gulped, “Oh yeah? Where?”

The other non-sticky hand was lifted then till the index and middle fingers brushed across Dean's mouth, “Here and…”

The hand was slid down to his neck, “…here…and…”

Down his bare chest to rest over the bulging zipper of the jeans, “…especially here.”

He could almost feel those blue eyes traveling along the same path the hand had taken. “Undress me, Mr. Novak.”

Cass complied happily, and soon Dean lay on the sofa naked as a jaybird. The cut and everything else was totally forgotten as Dean moved the re-clasped hand down and wrapped it around his cock.

Hell! It always felt so damn good! Dean growled, “Fuck, Cass! I need you. Please.”

Dean watched as Cass slid off the sofa and crawled between his parted legs. Holy fuck it was going to happen! That hand stayed at the base of the cock as those lips he lusted after day and night lowered.

When the first faint touch of pink flesh brushed against the tip, Dean felt his toes curl into the carpet. "Please, Cass. More. I need to be in your mouth."

Cass just smirked up at him, “Keep those damn eyes on me then, Winchester.”

Green latched onto blue as Cass never looked away the entire time that wicked mouth moved lower…the wet heat was almost too much. Dean gripped Cass' head with both hands and dug his fingers through the dark strands.

He felt like a damn virgin with how intense it all was after months of abstinence. Still crazier, it seemed as if he might blow any minute and Cass hadn't even started sucking yet.

And hell! When the suction actually did begin…FUCK! Dean was flopping around like a fish just pulled from the water. His toes and fingers and every fuckn' muscle in his body were clenching and driving him mad.

It was the wicked twinkle in those blue eyes that done did him in, though. Cass' enjoyment of tormenting him was so damn sexy. “Oh fuck, Cass. Fuck! I'm…I…shit!”

The moan rippling into his cock just added more zing as a spine-tingling orgasm tore Dean to shreds. His cum raced for the first time down Cass' throat till the last drop was gone.

He slumped back against the sofa, “Dammit, man! That was sooooo worth the wait.”

A grinning Cass stood up and straddled Dean's lap. “Hell yes.”

The cum-flavored kiss that ensued led them to quickly removing Cass' clothes. The feel of their naked flesh pressing together was just another match making the inferno burn brighter. The adrenaline just erasing the memory of the cut entirely.

Cass leaned down, and Dean felt teeth scrape across his neck. "I need you, Dean."

“What do you need from me, sexy man?”

Kisses were pressed across Dean's shoulder as Cass groaned, “To be inside you.”

Fuck!

Dean encircled the hard cock wanting access and felt Cass shiver from the contact. "So you wish to shove this monster deep into my tight hole?"

His mouth was assaulted then with a growly, hungry kiss. He was soooo not complaining.

And when they finally moved apart, Dean just grinned, "Let's go to bed, babe."

Cass looked all feral and ready to pounce, “Fuck yes! Now!”

Never before had they reached the bedroom as fast as they did that night.

“How do you want me, Cass?”

Dean had been standing at the foot of the bed and was promptly shoved backward onto the mattress. He watched as Cass pushed apart his legs and crawled up till knees hit thighs. “I want you like this. Under me. So I can touch and kiss you while I ram my cock deep into your ass.”

Cass reached over to the nightstand then and pulled out a small bottle of lube. It was practically brand new since they hadn't done anything penetrative yet…not even with toys. A moan slipped past Cass' lips as the cool liquid drizzled onto the waiting cock.

Seeing the lube slicked flesh and knowing where it was about to be shoved made Dean groan. “I feel ten again when Cassie Robinson pushed me behind the bleachers in gym class and gave me my first kiss.”

"Kind of fitting, I think." Cass said with a smirk as that slippery cock was pressed against Dean's tight hole.

“What? Your cock?”

Laughter filled the air as the pressure on the clenched rim increased till half the cock head pushed past. “Oh fuck! Mhmm…well yes, but more so the curious road of fate. How your first experience was with a person named Cassie, and now someone named Cass gets to have that ability for the rest of our lives.”

Dean nibbled on his lower lip as the remainder of the cock head was inched in, “Mhmm, like a Cass sandwich.”

Cass didn't respond since the sensations of finally being inside Dean became a bit overwhelming. And when the halfway point was reached…fuck!

It was hot as hell to watch Cass completely fall apart because of fucking him. Dean was clenching the sheet in both hands as the visuals mixed with the actual insertion and made it ten times more intense. “Fuck! You're so beautiful.”

It was almost comical how Cass was incapable of doing more than grunt until the entire cock was finally now impaled in Dean's ass. When those eyelids cracked open and awed blue eyes stared down into green, it was breathtaking.

And when Cass' body was lowered till they were pressed together…hell! Dean just wanted to go all caveman and scream MINE! Instead, he released his hold of the sheets to grab Cass' face to bring it down for a kiss.

The feel of being truly connected to Cass and getting to kiss the sexy fucker was melting Dean's brain. And when the movement started, he was sure he might soon pass out from it all. As hot and heavy as it had been with Benny it had never felt like this.

So as their tongues said hello and the kiss continued, the steady thrust did as well. Over and over for eons or minutes…neither of them cared which. They just knew that this was home and was where they had always meant to end up.

Cass' whimper tickled Dean's lips and made him moan. Dean saw the hazy look overtake those blue eyes and realized that any minute now Cass was about to lose it. Fuck, he wanted to savor every damn second when it happened. Record it in his mind for all eternity.

This was why he fought to keep his eyelids wide open until the fateful moment arrived. And hell! It was soooo worth it because watching Cass arch away and gasp…to see the blue iris roll back till only white showed…to feel those hands clutch his hips…to feel that one final ram of cock into his ass and then feel the warm cum shoot even farther inside! Oh fuck! Perfection!

A spent Cass slumped down and trapped Dean's dick between their stomachs. Hell! Dean nearly bucked Cass off as his own orgasm suddenly slammed through his body, caused his back to arch and curses to fly from his mouth. It was almost too much…especially with Cass still twitching on top of him.

It was as if every muscle in Dean's body clenched and refused to move. He could feel the thrumming of the sloppy cock inside while his own dick was smushed between them making a mess. For near three minutes, his back was arched like a damn rainbow until his brain was working enough to let it slowly lower.

As it did, Cass moved ever so slightly with it and rubbed against Dean's sensitive cock head, causing an avalanche of aftershocks.

"Hell!” Dean couldn't help but twitch like crazy till the shivers ended. “That was so fuckn' awesome!" He murmured, smiling all satiated up at Cass.

“I don't think I can feel my toes, Mr. Winchester!” Cass purred against Dean's neck.

“Mhmm! Just wait till I get my turn at your ass, Mr. Novak.” Dean promised with a smirk. “You wouldn't be able to feel anything after I get through with you.”

The cock still in his ass jerked at that, and Dean had to laugh, "I think your dick is in complete agreement."

“As is my ass. I clenched so hard it made my cock move inside that messy hole of yours.”

Fuck! Dean loved when Cass said dirty things. “Mhmm, yes. Your sticky cum has made a big mess inside my ass. I think before we head to dinner with our brothers tomorrow I'm going to have you do so again. I want to be sitting at the table while clenching hard to hold onto your cum.”

That got him kissed and kissed good. They were gasping for air when they finally moved apart. Cass' hand slid down to help Dean's cock prepare for round two, and it didn't take much time. Their words and actions enough of an aphrodisiac to get it hard in record speed.

“How do you want me, Dean?” Cass asked with a smirk.

"Mhmm, I so want to spoon fuck you, mister. All these days waking up next to you while we wisely didn't do anything more than touch, I would lay there imagining how it would finally feel. Every time my naked body spooned yours, and my morning wood would press against your crack…fuck! Mhmm! Yeah, I'm so going to spoon fuck you."

They didn't even need to use much lube since Dean's cock was already slippery from his smeared cum. There was something sexy about spreading Cass' cheeks and watching the wet cock head press against the clenched pink rim. To observe the tiny ring of muscle expand and suction to the slick flesh while allowing access inside.

And hell! When the head was past the stretched opening, Dean was a drooling mess. No wonder why Cass hadn't been able to speak when their roles were reversed. Green eyes were glued to the money shot watching in awe as every inch of his cock disappeared into Cass' hole. And the very moment that their bodies were fully fitted together, Dean felt like crying.

He wrapped his arms around Cass' chest and pulled till there was no space between them. The heat was mind-blowing, and the feeling of Cass' heart thumping away under his hands so erotic. It was like he couldn't move…it was just too fuckn' much to deal with.

Which was why it was actually Cass who started things by rolling that sexy ass back and forth on Dean's inserted cock. There was something so damn delicious about it. Dean was almost tempted just to let Cass do all the work, but the pacing was too languid for his needs.

So instead, he gripped Cass' hips tightly, pulled all the way out and then slammed all the way back inside.

“Fuck!” They both moaned.

Dean couldn't get enough. His hands wanted to roam and fondle while his mouth wanted to nibble and bite. The Salvatore brothers would have been impressed with the intensity of the teeth pressing into Cass' neck.

SLAM!

“Mhmm, so good. So worth the wait!” He murmured against the bruising flesh.

Cass chuckled. “Geesh, Damon, hope you like AB- because surely you got a mouth full with that.”

Dean playfully snarled as he turned Cass' face backward till their eyes locked, “Do I need to compel you, Mr. Novak?”

SLAM!

SLAM!

“Fuck! No, but you could add a few more bite marks to other places.” Even though it was awkward as hell, Cass twisted farther back till their lips pressed together.

SLAM!

SLAM!

SLAM!

A whimper rippled across their lips when Dean suddenly started shaking as an orgasm traveled from balls to brain in seconds. Toes curled, and fingers clutched as his whole body seized up and couldn't move.

"That's it, babe, mhmmm…fuck! Feels soooo fuckn' good to finally have your hot cum deep inside me." Cass' slow roll started again and caused aftershocks to torment Dean.

And when his hand was dragged to wrap around a very hard cock, Dean wasn't complaining. Together they stroked away till it was Cass arching and spraying cum all over the sheets.

One of those other bite marks happened then as Dean latched onto Cass' shoulder and sank in. His fingers dug into whatever skin they were near, and a territorial growl passed his lips. "So mine!"

Cass smiled contently and snuggled against him, “Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binge-watched Vampire Diaries a few months ago on Netflix, and HELLLLLL!!! Damon is so hot! I've always adored Brian Kinney on Queer as Folk and Damon Salvatore is the vampire version of Brian :P YUM! Here is a small video of Damon's awesomeness lol You're welcome! [ Damon Salvatore | The Best of HUMOR ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QWm-mwt7fI).
> 
> Okay so now I have to show you the best of Brian Kinney. MHmmm! You're welcome! [ His name is Brian Kinney ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clMKyshjNAw).


	21. Dancing Into the Sunset

**Ten Years Later**

Cass stared up at Dean, “Ash?” 

“Yes, Ash.”

“Sam's geeky friend from work?”

“Yes.”

“Geesh, they will give anyone the right to officiate a wedding nowadays.”

Dean chuckled, “The dude did go to MIT and graduated with high honors.”

“Does he still have the mullet?”

“Yup, and it's even more mullety.”

"Well, it's going to be one crazy wedding tomorrow."

Dean pulled Cass closer and turned off the TV. “It was always going to be crazy since it's Gabriel marrying Sam. You do realize that tomorrow at this time you and I will be in-laws.”

“Ohhh, kinky.”

After so many years together, they knew each button to push and everything that made the other lose it. They also knew favorite movies, TV shows, books, and foods. Yeah, it had been a pretty damn good ten years together.

Dean placed a soft kiss to Cass' neck, “It was so cool that Benny and Mick came over for the wedding too.”

“And did you see Benny holding their new baby girl?” Cass gushed as he laid there, just stroking through Dean's hair. “It was cute how Elizabeth already had her daddies wrapped around her little finger.”

He tugged on the dirty-blond hair and tilted Dean's face up, “Ever think of having kids, Mr. Winchester?”

A hand moved to brush across Cass' flat stomach, “I've often thought of you with child, Mr. Novak. All round and full of a DNA mixture of us. Plus I might have a suck-on-Cass'-tits-and-get-milk-from-them fantasy.”

With a chuckle, Cass dragged Dean's face down to his left nipple, “Latch on then and take a drink.”

Dean pretended to do just that, and the pull on the pebbled flesh was oddly erotic. Cass nibbled on his lower lip, "Hell! Now I wish guys could get pregnant, so I could see you do it for real and watch the breastmilk dribble down your chin."

A wicked chuckle echoed around the room before Dean slowly moved down Cass' body until pink lips kissed cock, “Well, you could have something else white drip down my chin, Mr. Novak.”

And that was how they ended up all sweaty and sticky with cum when midnight finally arrived. Even after ten years together, the fire had never died…only got fiercer and all-consuming. Hell, if they could be pregnant, they'd have been knocked up several times over already.

As they turned the lights off and drifted to dreamland in each other's arms, they were both smiling. Both grateful for having even more years yet to live and enjoy together. 

And when the sun rose and blinded them through the open hotel window, they reluctantly stumbled from the bed and into the shower. They didn't mind having to wash away the dried cum from last night. In fact, they loved the tangible proof of the pleasure they had shared.

Thankfully they had woken up early enough to enjoy a bit of shower fun before needing to get all fancy for the wedding. By the time the water turned cold, they were both gasping for air and leaning satiated against the tiled wall…another drain having the opportunity to swallow their cum.

They had also decided to not show each other their tuxes till today, so there was a lot of mutual staring going on when they were both dressed.

Cass circled around Dean and whistled, “Damn! I'm going to have to handcuff you to me, Mr. Winchester, or all those eligible wedding guests are going to try to steal you away.”

Dean grabbed him by the lapels and dragged Cass in for a kiss. And another one…and a few more. “Mhmm, do we have to go?”

A tremor of laughter tickled their lips as Cass chuckled, “Yes. We can't miss our brothers' wedding.”

“Darn it.” Even still Dean's hand slid lower and started to rub against Cass' crotch.

“Stop it! That's a wicked thing to do, Mr. Winchester.”

The rubbing hand suddenly grabbed the covered cock and tugged. "Stay here with me, and I'll show you wicked, Mr. Novak."

Cass moaned and almost said yes. “Get behind me, Satan.” He placed a kiss on the pouting man's cheek, “Come on, brat, we must get to the church on time.”

The naughty hand was reluctantly removed then, “Well, expect to be struck by lightning as we stand up front by our brothers.”

“Why?”

Cass was grabbed and kissed again quite thoroughly, “Because, my dear Mr. Novak, I plan to be thinking very XXX rated things about you the whole time.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Cass asked as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

His hand was firmly grasped by Dean, “I'll be imagining you bent over the altar while I fuck you so hard even the stained glass saints gasp.”

“Fuck!”

Cass was never so glad for an empty elevator when he shoved the delicious deviant inside it and had their own  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ moment. 

And of course they got a few stares as they exited into the lobby, but neither cared. They were secure enough in their love that the world could just fuck itself if it believed anything else.

It did help, though, to walk into the sanctuary of Saint John the Evangelist Catholic Church and see it filled with people who did understand. Everything faded away, though, as soon as they were standing next to their brothers and love and lust soaked green eyes locked onto blue.

They stayed that way until the cheer of friends and family echoed around the room and ended the eye-fucking. They had to laugh, seeing Sam dressed all traditional in a form-fitting grey tuxedo carrying Gabe down the aisle. The newly turned Winchester had decided to wear an all-white tux which would have made Harry and Lloyd from  _ Dumb and Dumber _ proud.

And when they moved the party to a local bar for the reception, Dean and Cass snuck away for some necessary fun in the men's bathroom. Well, what fun their older bodies allowed in the confined space. By the time they rejoined the party, they were satisfied enough to make casual conversation with the other guests.

Cass even got to perform babysitting duty for Mick and Benny so the happy couple could go cut a rug on the dance floor. Baby Elizabeth was a grinning, drooling ball of cheer as she stared at her godfather with total adoration.

Dean leaned over and tickled the little girl's chin, “I know the feeling, sweetheart.”

A blush stole across Cass' cheeks at being the center of attention.

He glanced around the room then and had a moment of regret at not seeing his or Dean's dad. Apparently only in the movies and on TV shows did the parents open their minds and accept their gay children.

He looked down at the adorable little baby in his arms and then out to her very happy daddies on the dance floor. Such a shame most humans couldn't see the simplicity of just letting people be in love. Chuck and John might as well be wearing blinders and missing all the beautiful facets which made the world a better place. Their loss.

Amelia Armstrong came over to the table then, “How about I take my godchild so you guys can get out there and dance too?”

Cass smiled warmly at her as Elizabeth was transferred into Amelia's arms, “Thanks.”

He grabbed Dean's hand and soon they were dancing to Rick Springfield's  _ Jessie's Girl _ . A minute into the song they were both tapped on the shoulder and found Mick and Benny grinning at them. 

“How about a dance for old times sake?” Benny smirked pulling Dean over as Mick did the same with Cass.

The song was quite fitting for what they had all been through ten years ago. They had thought the universe had given them amazing people to love but found out there was something even more profound waiting around the corner.

And when the song ended, Cass was returned to Dean with a wink from Mick. "He's all yours now, Mr. Winchester."

Dean cupped Cass' face in both hands and pulled him in for a kiss, “Yes, mine. All mine.”

Cass leaned closer so their foreheads were touching, "Oh, yes. Always yours."

THE END


End file.
